Fine Print
by temariXshikamaruluva
Summary: Aang brought both the water and air elements together, molding them between his palms. At first they fused perfectly, each flowing together, but then the water began seeping through the seams. Zutara. Two years post series.
1. The Starlet and The Clown

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 1 - The Starlet and The Clown**

Why was love so damned complicated? She held back a sigh. She wished that she could have made it easier on him. It wasn't fair. She loved him, just not in the same way he loved her, and it had torn her soul in two to hurt him so deeply.

Katara bit down on her lip to stop its trembling. It was no small feat, she thought dryly, to deliver such a devastating blow to the all-powerful Avatar_. _She could just picture all those who would do him harm, now lining up to become her new best friend.

She held her chest as she doubled over slightly. After all they had gone through together; he had come to mean the world to her. She had believed that she loved him as a _lover__, _but when a year passed, and then another, it had all become an act. She had no longer felt the butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her or held her hand. For a time, she tried to force herself to feel the same way he felt about her, but it was useless. Love was stubborn.

Scoffing, she wiped the tears from her cheeks, but they were just replaced with new ones as they streamed like rain down her face. She was the most selfish person on earth. She should have felt damned lucky to have been the girlfriend of the Avatar. Any girl would kill to be with Aang. Surely, now that he was free, he would be the most eligible and sought after bachelor in the entire world. But she had never seen him as an almighty Avatar; when she saw Aang, she saw her best friend, and therein lay the problem. He was her _friend__,_and that was all they ever could be.

* * *

The world had changed, but it wasn't perfect. It would never be perfect. No matter how much he tried, there was always darkness and it reflected the shadows in his own heart. He had grown up and honed his skills, but that meant nothing. It was never good enough. He was never good enough. With a deep breath, he absorbed his surroundings.

Aang stood atop the crown of a volcano that protruded nearly a hundred meters out of the cold ocean water. A fierce rain-swept wind tore through the air, clawing at his clothes, dousing them thickly. He bit the inside of his cheek to suppress the scream that was raking the inside of his throat, desperately wanting to be unleashed.

He was God on Earth, a living legend, but he had never felt like anything special. He made mistakes, far more grave mistakes than the average person, in fact. He had never wanted it, this cursed power. He blamed his failure on his fate. All the power in the world meant nothing if he had no one to share his happiness with: Katara.

Although he was naïve, he wasn't stupid. He had seen the signs for a while now. He had just chosen to ignore them, not wanting to believe that they weren't right for one another. She had become a starlet, a talented actress, and he had become a clown for following her aimlessly. Katara had played the part well, smiling and laughing at his childish antics, while masking her grief, but he had still seen sorrow in her eyes when she thought no one was looking. She had been dying inside, and he had turned a blind eye to her withering spirit.

He looked to the sky. It was crying. He scowled. How dare the sky mock him? Who gave the sky the right to cry? It didn't feel anything! He was the one who was upset!

He pounded his hand to the ground, unintentionally bending the thrashing waves to crash upon the mountainside. The spray assaulted his face, further dampening his form.

His face was drenched and he blinked through the drops. He couldn't discern if the wetness was from ocean spray or his own tears. He hadn't cried in years, and had all but forgotten the strange sensation.

His hands turned over and he gazed down at them, a glazed expression masking his face. With a flick of his wrist, he cradled fire within his palms. Then with another flick, he bent earth between them before bending air in his left hand and water in his right.

Air and water, he thought dully, me and Katara.

He brought both elements together, molding them between his palms. At first they fused perfectly, each flowing together, but then the water began seeping through the seams.

* * *

**Thanks goes out to my betas, njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely, they are spectacular. And, yes, I know I am a total beta mooch. I have one to target each of my areas of concern, grammar, characterisation and plot, respectively. **

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	2. Encounter

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 2 – Encounter **

She smiled because she was supposed to. She laughed because she didn't want others to feel as though they weren't funny. After all, no one else should suffer or feel unworthy because of her, just like Aang shouldn't ache for her inability to love. Wow, she sounded like such a sap.

Katara pressed her face deeper into the pillow as she lay facedown on her bed. She had never felt depressed before, but now she had become consumed by its gnawing sensation. Guilt rotted in the depths of her stomach. It was impossible to ignore, and the raging rumors hadn't tamed the sensitive situation either. She supposed it was only natural though. Aang had been her first boyfriend, and although they were no longer together, she still cared about him.

Being tied to the Avatar meant that her life was lived in the open, she knew that. Her privacy had been a small price to pay at the time, and she had thought nothing of the potential consequences. People whom she had never met before would just know things about her, and at first it was strange, but over time she had grown to accept it. For the most part, the public treated her with respect, but that was before she had broken up with most powerful man in the world.

When she had ended it with Aang, her reputation had been eradicated, and had since been ravaged thoroughly. Afterward, she had been called nearly every degrading name under the sun: whore, slut, tramp, controlling, backstabbing bitch; she had heard it all. Word had travelled with ghastly speed, and she knew that by now, nearly the entire world knew of their break up. But as the story was passed from one to another, it had quickly been twisted into a vile scene where she had played Aang for her own needs, dumping him only because she had grown tired of him. Some rumors even went so far as to say that she was part of the Earth Kingdom Uprising and broke his heart so she could go and join the rebellion while he recovered from the emotional blow. She choked down a sob at the thought. How could anyone even think that!

She had come to adore the Northern Water Tribe despite her inward loneliness. Her grandfather, Master Pakku, and her grandmother, Kanna, who were currently on an extended vacation away from the Southern Tribe, had been great company, but now the entire place was itching away at her sanity. She couldn't stay here any longer. It was driving her mad! Every freaking time she walked down the street, people would stare and point at her as though she were some sort of spectacle, an animal attraction. Did they think that she hadn't notice them! She scoffed, or maybe they didn't even care. She was just a worthless _whore_ after all.

In the past, she had been happy. Sure, she had been annoyingly stubborn, nagging and headstrong, but she had been _happy_.

Sighing, she turned over in her bed and sat up so that her legs were dangling over the edge. With a frown, she noticed that she was sighing a lot recently. It wasn't healthy. It wasn't normal. Her dull eyes scanned the room, gazing at the pictures that lined the walls of her and her companions. Most were of the year she had spent traveling with Aang and Sokka. It had been the most amazing part of her life. When Toph and Zuko had joined their team, it had made the experience that much more memorable.

She smiled softly as she spotted a picture that lay on her bedside table. She picked it up and couldn't stifle a soft giggle. It was hand drawn by her brother from the day that Zuko and Aang had been presented to the Fire Nation after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. It was of the entire gang: Suki was firebending, Zuko had super spiky hair and she had those damn _hair loopies_, as Sokka would say, that she thought looked more like Momo's ears. She laughed again. She missed her brother. Of course, she would swallow her tongue before admitting it out loud, but it was the truth. He could always get a rise out of her, even if it wasn't such a pleasant rise, she thought with a grin.

She would go visit him on Kyoshi Island, she decided. He was staying there with Suki in order to train with her and the other Kyoshi Warriors. Katara knew that she was running away from her problems, but she didn't care, she _needed_ a change. A new path where she could flow, for the route she had taken had come to an end. She refused to wait for someone or something to come along and shake her out of her rut. She would forge a new way on her own, and she thrived on not knowing where it would lead her.

She knew that leaving would only further damage her already crippled reputation, it made her look like a guilty sealdog pup, running off with a tail between her legs, but she didn't care. If she had then she would have given up long ago. What did it matter, what people thought? They didn't know her and those who did knew that the rumors were a load of walrusseal lard.

After placing picture back down, she slid out of her bed. She wanted to leave soon; within the hour, if possible. Her mind would crack if she remained here another day. She grabbed her backpack from beneath her bed and began stuffing it with a few pairs of clothes, tooth bush, comb, some waterbending scrolls and the picture that Sokka had drawn. Only minimal necessities were packed since she wanted to travel light.

She would use grandfather Pakku's boat. He had offered it to her as a means of travel a few days earlier. Apparently he sensed that she would eventually want to take off.

She scoured the room one last time to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. With a nod of approval, she was sure that she was ready. She pulled out a scroll of paper, a quill and ink and wrote a brief farewell note to her grandmother and former teacher. She folded it up once she was done and placed it atop her bed before hoisting her sack over her shoulders. With a deep breath, she left without looking back.

She was relieved that she was disappearing under the cover of dusk. She didn't want to be seen. Quickly, Katara made her way through the iced streets to the pier just beyond the gate. After placing her bag in the modest-sized boat, she gazed back towards the looming city, smiling. This was for the better, or at least she longed for that to be the case. She hopped into the boat and untied it from the docks, flowing out into the inviting veil of night.

The journey to Kyoshi Island was uneventful and had wrought her to the core. It had taken her over a week to reach the island's coast, as the result of her poor sense of direction and undersized craft. And a week alone was a bit more than she could handle in her current state. Loneliness had taken its toll, and she had needed someone to talk to, so she had made do with what she had. It had started with her making offhanded comments to the water, which after a day or two quickly snowballed into full-blown heart-to-heart conversations. It had felt as though the water had beckoned her, drawing her closer. Once, she swore that the water had even spoken back, but knew that she must have imagined it. She refused to acknowledge her instability. By the time she spotted land, she knew that she hadnearly lost her marbles.

Katara was finally put at ease when she reached the Harbour of Kyoshi Island. With such excitement at to reaching land, she nearly forgot to tie her boat in as she bolted towards solid ground. Sure, she was a waterbender, but travelling with only the ocean as company was none too stimulating, and had been emotionally trying.

Only when she was safely on land did she take in her surroundings. It was exactly how she remembered it, a bleak, frozen wasteland, and she couldn't have felt more excited. And her brief crazy spell from her solo expedition had all but vanished upon arriving. Things were finally beginning to look up.

If she recalled correctly, the village lay a kilometer or so to the north on a steep incline. It would only take a few minutes to get there if she ran.

Smirking, she quickly tore off at a bold pace. Katara couldn't remember feeling so restless before. She just wanted to do something daring and spontaneous, but her thoughts of adventure were silenced when her stomach growled. She was absolutely starving. _Ugh,_ she was just like Sokka. She'd pick up some fresh food for dinner from a vendor before meeting up with them.

* * *

He hated this. It felt just like it had before, sneaking around in disguises, skulking from place to place. It was no different from when he had been tracking Aang. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd be back to this routine again, especially since he was now the Fire Lord.

Zuko scowled; it was humiliating. But he knew why he had to play this part again, and it was definitely worth all the annoyances. His father had unintentionally given him a lead to a spy from Kyoshi Island, and it was all he had to work with for the time being.

Over the last weeks, he had seen his old friend, Sokka and his girlfriend Suki, the Kyoshi warrior, but decided against revealing himself to them. If he wanted to keep his absence from the Fire Nation secret, then no one could find out that he was here. Word was that he was that he was recovering from a serious and highly contagious illness, so being spotted in the Earth Kingdom would definitely put a damper on that story.

A little over a week ago, he had come to suspect a shopkeeper was the spy his father spoke of. Zuko had thought that the man was a firebender because all the foods he was selling were abnormally warm despite the cool weather. He later had his suspicions confirmed when he saw the man heating the food bowls before placing them out on display. He had offered his services to the man, which had been accepted with enthusiasm.

Zuko kept a close watch on the man, Xuon; he called himself, for any further leads. He had seen him converse in code with several travelers in disguise, whom he had come to realize were members of the Earth Kingdom Uprising, including some members of the recently implemented Legion Guard, who were agents issued by Earth King in order to suppress the rebellion. His brows frowned together; he knew that he was close to figuring out what was really going on.

At the moment though, he was working evening shift at the stand. The owner had gone home early. It was particularly busy tonight for some irritating reason, and he was being run ragged. He felt like a peasant, but it wasn't so bad. It kept him as down-to-earth as possible. It sort of reminded him of when he worked at the tea house in Ba Sing Se with his uncle. Although he definitely wasn't the type of person who thrived on pleasing others, he still enjoyed some parts of it.

He offhandedly served a customer some steamed broccoli. As his eyes drifted across the street, he nearly choked in surprise. There was the waterbending girl, Katara. He hadn't seen her since they defeated Azula together. He watched her, she had really grown up. How old was she now, sixteen, seventeen? But what in the world was she doing here? He instantly felt foolish for the thought. He, along with the rest of world, had heard of her break up with Aang. The story that had reached his ears had painted her wretchedly. He, of course, knew that the story was grade A rhinobullshit. She would never play anyone like the rumors had said. She wasn't that type of person. He had even pummeled some witless bloke whom he had heard trash talking her a few day ago. Zuko knew that it was stupid and hotheaded of him, especially since he had risked exposing his identity, but in the end, he hadn't regretted it one bit. The punk had deserved it. He frowned, why hadn't he thought of it before? Of course she may have wanted to visit her brother. He was so dense for not expecting her.

He tensed when she turned around and began making her way to his stall. His heart began to race as she seemed to be making a beeline towards him. His eyes followed her as she came to a stop right in front of the booth. Sure, he had a disguise, but he still kept out of the way of his former comrades just in case. Still, he didn't think she'd recognize him.

She smiled at him. "Hi Zuko."

Damn it.

"Well, what are you doing here? I never would've expected to see you on Kyoshi Island." She frowned as she eyed him objectively, placing her hands on her hips. "And what are you wearing a bandana for? It's not to cover your scar, is it? I never thought you were the self-conscious type." She ceased her questions when she noticed the glare he was sending her. At first she had thought nothing of it since Zuko always seemed to look somewhat angry, though upon a closer inspection, she saw that this was different. He looked fierce, with the kind of glower that stopped people in their tracks, and she could see fear hidden within its depths. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong before shutting it again when he placed his finger over his lips.

Stupid, stupid, stupid girl! It was a complete fluke that the owner wasn't there to witness this. Zuko didn't even want to imagine the clash that would have transpired had the spy still been there. He surveyed the area to see if anyone had heard and sighed in relief when it appeared as though no damage had been done. The customers were out of hearing range, and even those closest were too preoccupied with shopping to eavesdrop. He quickly closed his shop and pulled the screen down over the goods. He glanced back to see Katara. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping her foot on the cobbles. What an impatient girl, he thought with a frown.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her hastily through the streets to find somewhere where they could talk privately and be safe from snooping ears.

"Zuko, what's going on? Why aren't you-" She stopped when he stomped on her foot.

"Be quiet," he whispered sharply.

Katara obliged with a huff. What in La's name was going on? Why was he acting so strange? This definitely wasn't the welcome she had been expecting.

He stopped suddenly, his eyes scanning the area to make sure they were alone before pulling her into an alleyway.

"Hey, wait!" she protested. "What are you doing?"

"_Shh_!"

"Don't _shush_ me!"

"Please, Katara."

She sighed, but did as she was told; after all she had never heard Zuko say please before. This must really be a big deal. She leaned on him for support as she stumbled her way through the darkness. She winced when her foot connected with what felt like a metallic crate.

"Could you be quiet!" he hissed, his grip tightening on her.

"Maybe if I could see where I'm going!" she whipped back.

He hauled her to an unexpected stop before releasing her hand. "Fine." A moment later he had a small fire was cradled in his palm. "Happy now?"

She ignored his words, and squinted to get a good look at him. She was surprised at how tall he had gotten. He must have been around six feet and sturdy to boot. She rolled her eyes when she noticed that he was still wearing that absurd, lime-green bandana. She reached up to remove it, only to have him block her.

"What are you doing?"

"I am _trying_ to take that stupid thing off. It looks ridiculous."

He scowled. "Because my scar looks better," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, it does actually."

He froze at the unexpected reply, and his brows rose up into his bangs. He wondered if Katara was joking or even ill.

With him distracted, she quickly reached up and yanked it off. She smirked at him when she finally got to see his whole face, scar and all. "There, you look much better like this."

"Give that back!" He reached for it, but she put a hard hand against his chest, stopping him.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on." She continued when it seemed as though he were ready to hear her out. "Why are you disguising yourself? And why did you have to bring me all the way here before you could talk to me? _And_ what are you doing here working as a _vendor_?" She placed her free hand on her hip as she looked up at him. She wanted answers.

He shoved away her hand that was still on his chest and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. How could she be so out of it? "I'm the Fire Lord, and the _Fire Lord_ is normally supposed to be _in_ the _Fire Nation_. I'm not supposed to be here. The entire world thinks I'm recovering from an illness in my quarters, not sneaking around Kyoshi Island. If I'm seen-" He stopped in his tracks, shaking his head in thought. "What have you been doing for the last month? Haven't you paid attention to _anything_?"

Katara instantly withdrew from him, taking a step back and wrapped her arms around herself, gaze becoming downcast. She closed her eyes and scowled, debating whether or not to start sobbing or beat him to a pulp "I'm sorry, Zuko, but I've been trying to ignore everything lately," she said, her quiet voice barely containing her anger.

Zuko groaned inwardly. He wanted to slap himself for being so careless. She had just broken up with Aang, and the tabloids had torn her to shreds. Of course she wouldn't be paying attention to the press. "Well, that's probably good since it's just been a bunch of lies about both of us, nothing real."

Her eyes shot back to him and searched his face. She wondered if he trying to comfort her. To say that he didn't believe what the public was saying about her. She gave him a small smile. Well, although it was done a little crudely, it was still appreciated. Warmth spread through her chest, and she stood up a little straighter, she had really needed that. "Thanks, Zuko…really, _thanks_." Her smile grew larger. "But, please, tell me what's going on. What are you doing here? You know that you can trust me."

He frowned, as he scanned the cramped area for anything out of place before dousing the flame. He grasped her by the shoulder and leaned in so he could whisper into her ear. "I'm searching for my mother."

* * *

**Thanks to my amazing betas, njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely. Yes, I have three. Got a problem with it, bite me. **

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	3. Guide

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 3 – Guide **

"I'm searching for my mother."

Katara's body clenched at his words. Of all things, this definitely wasn't what she had been expecting. She remembered Zuko telling her that he believed his mother might still be alive a short while after he was crowned Fire Lord, but she had never thought there was truth in Zuko's sunny speculations. She felt certain that Ozai, being the cruel ruler he was, would never have allowed Ursa to survive for nearly ten years in banishment while he held the power.

She grasped his shoulders and pulled him away slightly in order to see his expression. Only faint outlines of his features could be seen with the absence of his flame, but it was still enough to notice the look of anxiety that was etched into every crease of his face, making him appear far beyond his years and nowhere near the young lord she knew him to be. "Zuko, are you sure she's alive?"

He gave a curt nod. "Positive."

"But how? How is this even possible? Did you find out from your father? Is she on Kyoshi Island?"

Zuko frowned, he didn't know why he was telling her any of this. He had sworn to himself and to his uncle, who was currently taking his place temporarily as Fire Lord, that he wouldn't reveal himself to anyone, no matter who he encountered, let alone relay every little tidbit of his mission.

Stupid girl, this was all her fault. He shot her a glare. Did she know how reckless she was making him? It wasn't that he didn't trust her, or his former comrades, but every time he was recognized or met by anyone who knew his identity, or even had his name spoken out loud, he ran the risk of being caught by the Uprising, thus placing the welfare of himself, his mother, and the entire Fire Nation in jeopardy. The Uprising had ears planted everywhere and if they caught wind of his mission, then all those close to him would be in peril, Katara included. Zuko knew that he was really pushing his luck with speaking to her right now, but he couldn't help himself with her for some troublesome reason. Maybe it was because he knew how greatly the loss of her own mother had devastated her. She was one of the few who understood him and knew how it felt to lose someone precious.

He was about to reply when he heard the sound of metallic boots clanking over the cracked street they had snuck through. It was the Legion, only they wore metal suits. They were Earth Kingdom agents, the royal guards that had been issued by the King. They had been spread across the country in the past year in attempt to stifle the Uprising, but so far the implementation had not gone smoothly. Zuko knew that some were participants in the Uprising which they had been charged with quelling, and many abused their power over the weak. Luckily, the Kyoshi Warriors managed to keep them in check for the most part.

Zuko hoped they hadn't tracked them. They sounded like they were less than a hundred meters away. He could tell from Katara's expression that she too had heard them. They had to get out of here, now.

He grasped her by the hand again, ready to lead her out of the alley before remembering how clumsy she was under the cloak of darkness. He withheld the urge to sigh. There was no way she could move with any type of stealth, leaving him only one option. He knew that she would hate this but she'd get over it. He pulled her body to him yet again so that he could speak into her ear. "Get on my back." He could feel her about to protest, but he squeezed her arm slightly to silence her. "I trusted you, now it's your turn to trust me."

She nodded in understanding. Grudgingly, she knew he was right. Besides, there was no time to argue with the guards fast approaching. Quickly, she jumped on his back, hitching her legs so he could hold them snugly in his hands, as he secured her to his back.

"Hold on tight."

And she did, but she quickly redoubled her efforts as he took off at a blistering speed. He was _fast_, far faster than she remembered. But not only was he quick, he was dead silent. She remembered that he had been clandestine from their expedition to find the Southern Raiders a few years back, but it was nothing compared to now. He moved with a fierce precision and agility that someone of his solid build should not have been able to possess.

He quickly leapt over several windows ledges before landing nimbly on an icy rooftop, where he again took off across the shingles, jumping down the line of buildings.

Zuko had improved immensely, and she couldn't help but feel impressed, though she also felt a tang of jealously and a twinge of fear. He was lethal. She had the sudden urge to challenge him to a spar, just to reassure herself that he was still no better a fighter than she was. She, of course, had always respected both his hand-to-hand combat and bending skills even when he had been her enemy. She knew that she was guaranteed a battle every time she was pitted against him. He was always a challenge, and there were never any easy victories. And in her book, anyone who could push her to or beyond the brink so often was pretty good. But this was different. With these skills, he could easily infiltrate and assassinate. He must have been training for this, sharpening his senses, believing that it would help in finding his mother.

She nuzzled her cheek into the crook of his neck to protect her face from the rushing wind. "Not bad, Zuko," she breathed. She could almost feel him smirk in response. "Don't let it go to your head now," she whispered, teasing.

"Too late for that," his voice replied arrogantly. "You can't keep up with me anymore."

She rolled her eyes, what an ego. It wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

"Even at nightfall," he continued, "when your bending is stronger than mine, you could never beat me because of your blindness without the light from my fire guiding you."

She grinned at his banter. "Alright, point taken. I still think I could take you though, but really, blindness? Toph would be scandalized." She had missed this. Her memories of Zuko and the rest of the gang, filtered back to her, and she felt her chest tighten slightly. She buried deeper in Zuko's neck and inhaled deeply. She paused, surprised that she found Zuko's scent so enticing. He smelled like smoke and something else she couldn't quite place. It was rustic, she decided. Tentatively, she took another whiff, her eyes wide and wary that he would catch her. Fortunately, he remained oblivious.

Zuko began slowing his pace slightly. They were in the clear now. Neither could sense any unwanted presence. Suddenly, he slid to the edge of the roof, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Don't _do_ that!" she hissed. She whacked him on the back when she felt his body shake with silent chuckles.

He smirked as he jumped off the roof to a ledge of a window before landing softly on the snow-coated ground. A few moments later, when Katara made no move to let go, he turned his head around to look her at her. "I could keep carrying you if you think you might trip over your own feet."

"Ha-ha. You're _so_ funny." She pinched his collarbone, causing him to wince. "Now, let me down." And he did. She slid off his back none too gracefully and scowled when she saw that he was still smirking. But his expression soon reverted back to his earlier seriousness.

"I know why you're here, Katara, and I can't come with you."

She looked at him strangely before taking in her surroundings. She was a few paces away from the back door of Suki's house. She could even hear some bustling activity within the humbly-sized household. He had known exactly where he was headed the entire time and had brought her here deliberately.

"Well, why not?" she asked as she cranked her neck back in order to get a good look at him. She still couldn't get over how tall he had gotten. "They're our _friends_. You can trust them. You never know, they might even be able to help you out and give you some information to help you find your mother. And I know that we were interrupted back there, but still, why did your search bring you here? Please, Zuko, talk to me."

He frowned, an inner quandary nagging him. This went against everything he had promised his uncle, but it was _Katara_, and he had more faith in her than anyone else. While in her presence, he still felt indebted to the sins he'd committed while hunting Aang. She was the only one who had held a grudge against him even after he had joined their group. She had been unable to trust him again after his betrayal in Ba Sing Se, not that he blamed her. He had certainly earned her distrust. But since he managed to redeem himself and earn her friendship, and particularly after he took the lightening blast that Azula had sent after her, he also learned that once Katara was on your side, she would protect you with her life. He knew that if their roles were reversed, she would take the blast for him without hesitation, and although he hated to even imagine anyone, let alone Katara, being so willing to throw herself in harm's way for him, it was still humbling, and he appreciated that deeper level of friendship. Before her, he had only ever felt that type of relationship with his uncle, and at first, he had been uncertain how to react to her trust and loyalty. He hadn't deserved it, especially from Katara, whom he had hunted and terrorized for nearly a year. He held a great deal of respect for her as both a master bender and an overall great person.

He observed her for a moment, taking in her poised form, and scowled. This was stupid, and he knew he'd regret it later. "Fine, I'll tell you, but I'm still not coming with you," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

She nodded. She recognized his reluctance and knew this wasn't the time to push her luck.

"I tried to get information out of my father for over a year before he let anything slip. He started losing his mind, just like Azula, and started talking to himself. With our newest technologies from Teo's father..."

Katara nodded as she recalled the Mechanist from the Northern Air Temple.

"… we had tapes placed outside the cells to record everything my father did or said. After a few weeks, we heard him in his sleep. It was only pieces, but eventually we deciphered it." He looked down, his eyes glazing over in memory, his expression becoming guarded. "He had her taken away and smuggled through a spy on Kyoshi Island, who was disguised as a trader before bringing her to a southern territory." He looked back to her, and Katara could see the mix of anger, guilt and pain that he was trying to conceal. "That was my only lead. The spy my father spoke of is the vendor I was working for."

"Oh…" She was at a loss as for what to say. This was all just so unexpected. "So, are you trying to find out exactly what territory in the south she was taken to?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She bit down on her lip, averting her eyes as she experienced an inner struggle of her own. She attempted to quail the throbbing urge, but it was useless, the words seeped out against her will. "Bring me with you."

He looked at her as if she had gone mad.

She glowered back at him as he continued to gape at her. Sure, she knew he would never agree because he was so stubborn, but she was still perfectly justified in requesting to join him. Who the hell did he think he was looking at her like that? Some sort of almighty lord? She scowled. Well, yes, she supposed he was, but still that didn't mean he could act like a total, pompous jerk! "Well, why not? Zuko, I was _born _in the South. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, but I'm sure you remember that from that time you _attacked _us there," she snapped, her temper getting the better of her "If you find out that your mother is being hidden that far south, you know I can help. I know those lands as well as anyone."

"No."

"But, Zuko-"

"I said _no_."

She looked away in defeat. Why was he being so difficult? She just wanted to help him, why couldn't he see that? Plus, if Ursa was being held in a heavily guarded stronghold, Zuko would have a difficult time trying to retrieve her on his own. She scoffed; he probably wouldn't even be able to make it through the walls, knowing how terribly he disguised himself, stupid bandana. And on top of that, odds were that the base was near the Southern Pole, and there _water__,_ not fire, was the most dominant element. She would be perfect. But she knew that her intentions weren't completely selfless either. She craved the rush of adventure. She had been cooped up safely in the Northern Water Tribe for too long. And she also needed something to take her mind off of Aang. This would be the ideal distraction.

He wordlessly turned on his heel and began making his way back from where they had come. She was about to call out, but he beat her to it.

"Don't come see me again, and don't tell anyone I'm here." He then took off into the void of shadows.

* * *

**Thanks to my betas njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely.**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	4. Vixen

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 4 - Vixen**

After Zuko had rudely departed, Katara entered Suki's home, and the scene that met her eyes would never get old. It got her every single time; she just found it so hilarious.

The Kyoshi Warriors were doing their daily training exercises within Suki's household, which had evidently become their makeshift training shoji. Katara noted Suki, who was in at the front of the girls, leading them through the stances. Ty Lee stood off to one side, her childlike face beaming as always. But what caught her eye was Sokka, who was on Suki's opposite side. His face was stony as he followed his girlfriend through the motions. And he, identical to the others, sported the traditional Kyoshi Warrior makeup and uniform. He looked absolutely priceless as he towered over the women warriors, and his broader shoulders and arms did nothing to distract from his comical appearance. The getup no longer fit him properly since his late teen growth spurt. The robes barely reached mid-calf, and the sleeves were only halfway to his wrists while the remaining material was strained over the rest of his oversized body. He looked like a bad cross-dresser. She couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing, catching the attention of the warriors.

She saw Sokka instantly flush scarlet. He knew full well that she was laughing at him, and his blush deepened when he heard some of the warrior girls attempting to stifle giggles of their own.

Suki grinned at her before halting the training session, sending the warriors home early for the evening.

The warriors who remembered Katara gave her a friendly smile or wave before leaving. Ty Lee even gave her an unexpected hug before departing too.

Katara looked back to Sokka, who had his arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face, his ears still red in embarrassment. Suki stood a pace behind him, hiding her face behind her hands as her body rocked with silent giggles.

"Sokka, how did you _ever_ get into that?" asked Katara, biting down on her lip to stifle another laugh.

If possible, he went even a darker shade of red.

Suki put a hand on his shoulder. "We ganged up on him," she explained. "He refused to wear it, but he couldn't take all of us. In the end, Ty Lee struck his pressure points, and we somehow managed to squeeze it on him."

Sokka huffed. "It was a sneak attack," he said lamely. "I swear, I could've taken them."

Suki's grin grew and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Whatever you say, Sokka. Don't worry; we'll get a new uniform made for you tomorrow." She looked back to Katara. "It's great you're here! Toph just showed up yesterday, I think she'll be back soon. You can try and figure out why _she's_ here because she won't tell us a thing."

Toph was here? What a coincidence. It was almost like a reunion from the old days. She pointedly ignored the fact that the most important person from their group, Aang, was unlikely to make an appearance. She looked away sadly. Things could never go back to the way they were.

After a sigh, Katara looked back at them gratefully. They both would have heard about what happened with Aang, and thus knew why she was there, but they also sensed when not to pry. She would talk to them when she was ready. "Thanks, guys." And they understood what she meant. No explanation was needed. It was all in the fine print.

* * *

Katara stared off blankly as she watched the warriors' afternoon practice with Toph. She had been distracted ever since she had come to stay at Suki's house, yet couldn't place why. It was bizarre. She constantly felt as though there was someone behind her, nagging for her attention, but whenever she turned around to see what they wanted, they'd vanish, though the feeling always remained. She would even catch sight of a figure looming at her back whenever she saw her reflection, but it would be gone in an instant. She never saw their face; there was only a white light.

She hoped that this was just a brief relapse to the craziness she had experienced while travelling on the boat, but something told her this was a far bigger deal than she cared to admit. Inwardly, she made a pact that she would talk to Sokka about it in a few days if it didn't cease.

Exhaling, she uncorked her canteen of water and began bending it between her palms. She had been avoiding bending ever since she had reached land after her crossing. She had needed time away from everything liquid, and had ignored the ice, water vapour and daily soup lunches as best she could. Now though, she felt a tug that was impossible to push aside. It was her element, and she could no longer turn a colder shoulder to it.

Katara looked at it with a frown as the water streamed to and fro, entrancing her. She felt the sudden urge to speak to it again, just like she had on her voyage from the North Pole. She scowled; she was officially unhinged.

She chanced a quick glance at Toph, who seemed bored as she leaned her back against the shoji wall, her unseeing eyes closed softly. Then she looked towards the warriors, who were preoccupied with their training.

Okay, well she supposed she could speak to it in her mind? After all, she didn't really feel like having everyone stare at her if she just burst out in conversation right then and there.

_Katara, he told you not to go see him again. He will be absolutely furious if you go against him. _

Oh, La, holy spirits, the water was talking to her! She nearly lost control of it in her shock. Had she just imagined that? She glanced around the room again to see if anyone else had heard it.

Okay, Katara, relax. It's just water, it can't hurt you. She took a moment to compose herself. This was really, really weird. Wait, what had the water said again?

_Zuko, he told you not to go see him again. Don't do it._

She nearly lost control of the water again. So she hadn't imagined it. She scoffed, or maybe she had imagined both outbursts and this just solidified her madness. Not only did she speak to water, but the water spoke back. Her cheese was off its cracker. Sure, visions of light people were odd enough, but talking water was where she drew the line. She should just commit herself now. She took a deep breath to calm down.

Truthfully, she had been debating whether or not to go back to the market and see Zuko again ever since he had dumped her off at Suki's. She had missed him a lot these past few years and wanted to help him somehow on his mission to find his mother. It was the least she could do. Zuko had saved her life and she owed him so much.

_No Katara, there is no reason for you to go over there. He will just yell at you. And how will you going over to see him help him in the least? All you will do is place him in danger. _

This damn water was sounding like her conscience. She looked at it sharply. Wait, maybe it was. She scanned it, looking for what, she didn't know. She rolled her eyes when she spotted nothing abnormal. Of course there was nothing abnormal about it. It was just plain old water, nothing wrong with it, her on the other hand, there was definitely something wrong with.

She made a disgruntled sound under her breath. That was it. The water could go evaporated for all she cared; she was going to see Zuko, and not even Tui and La could stop her. She roughly stored the water back in its canteen.

"Katara, Katara, hey, Sugar Queen? Are you even listening to me?" Toph's voice finally snapped her out of her inner plight. "What's going on? Your heart's racing."

"I'm gonna go pick up some food for tonight's dinner," she said absentmindedly, neither looking at nor answering the earthbending girl. She got up from her seated position and began making her way to leave.

"You're what? Hey?" Toph called out after her.

But Katara just gave her a small smile and slid out the door.

Toph huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "That girl just keeps on getting weirder and weirder," she mumbled.

Okay, so now what? Katara nibbled on her lip as she made her way to the market. What in the world was she going to do? There was no plan. She supposed that could just march up to his stall and demand that Zuko bring her with him, or she'd reveal his identity. Katara rolled her eyes; as if she would ever threaten him like that. She'd sooner offer herself to be sacrificed to an arctic walrusbear.

She sighed as thick snow began falling from the sky. Oh, just great. She thought that she had left all snow and snowing back at the Northern Water Tribe. With an exasperated breath, she offhandedly bent the snow flakes to fall into her palm, forming a small snowball before tossing it lightly at the statue of Kyoshi as she passed by.

She could now see the stand and ducked into a stall on the opposite side of where Zuko was working. She concealed herself behind an array of display hangers that had a variety of brightly coloured clothing strayed upon them. She peeked her head overtop her hiding place to get a better look at him.

He was a little over a hundred meters away and was working along with another man, who had his back turned to her. She assumed that he was the spy Zuko had mentioned to her two days earlier.

She fidgeted, unsure of her next move. Okay, so what was the plan? Help him or threaten him? Well, _maybe_ she could just go and have a lovely chat with him, and _maybe_ Zuko would be all smiles and flowers even though she went against him. She groaned in frustration; why did things always have to be so complicated?

"Excuse me, miss, are you in need of assistance? Are you looking for anything in particular? We have dresses imported from across all nations."

She nearly jumped out her skin when she heard the voice of the vendor.

"No, thanks. I'm just looking."

The man nodded politely and began serving another customer.

She frowned, still trying to think of a viable plan and looked back to where Zuko was. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

The owner had turned so that he was facing in her direction, and simply put, he was a _major_ hottie. Her face grew warm as she observed him. He really was quite good-looking. She certainly hadn't expected him to be so young. He looked as though he was in his early to mid twenties, and he was the perfect image of the saying, _tall, dark and handsome__**,**_but she presumed he was older than he appeared since he had apparently smuggled Ursa around ten years ago.

She smirked. Well, this made things a whole lot easier. She knew exactly what she was going to do. All guys, particularly the pretty boys, loved to have their egos stroked. This gave her the opportunity to finally put her skills as a starlet to good use. She had refined them while she had been trying to make it work with Aang. Katara grinned sheepishly. She couldn't deny that she had also practiced on those poor souls who had unwittingly requested her hand in marriage in the Northern Water Tribe while she had still been dating Aang. She would normally flirt with them, using her womanly lure, before snuffing them out. Who could blame her? She had been bored with Aang always off on his lengthy _Avatar_ missions.

Katara turned around and found the merchant who had offered her help earlier. She tapped him on the shoulder, giving him a coy smile. She might as well rehearse while she had the chance. "I was wondering where you kept the women's Fire Nation clothing. I can't seem to find it." She grinned inwardly when he flushed pink. So she still had it in her.

"R-right this way, miss." He ushered her over to the opposite side the shop, where there were several elaborate outfits, all with the traditional reddish hue of the Fire Nation.

Katara dutifully kept her eyes averted from Zuko's shop. She knew that he probably would have spotted her as she came out from her cover.

"Here you are. Do you need help looking for something specific? Is it for a special occasion?"

"I guess it is a special occasion," she said more to herself than the vendor, "but I think I'm all right on my own now." She smiled at him again. "Thanks _so_ much for your help."

His cheeks reddened for a second time as he gave her a small bow before leaving her to her musings.

Grinning, Katara raised her chin proudly, she was _good_. She hadn't done that in a few months and had been worried that she might have lost her knack. Normally, she hated acting like this. She felt as though she were some manipulating seductress. She thought that it was low class, but sometimes the situation called for her female charm, like helping Zuko find out where his mother was being held, or making fools of dense Water Tribe boys, or trying to keep things from falling apart with Aang.

She picked out a suitable top and long skirt. It was a little more conservative than the typical Fire Nation clothing because of the coolness of Kyoshi Island. When she went to pay for it, the vendor even gave her an impressive discount.

Quickly, she switched her clothes in a makeshift change room in the back of the store before piling her hair atop of her head, tying it in the traditional Fire Nation do. Now she was ready.

Katara thanked the vendor, before finally looking over towards where Zuko.

Had she not been prepared for it, she would have been fried to a crisp on the spot. He looked as angry as she had ever seen him. And that was saying something, when one considered his near-legendary temper that had gained its notoriety from when he had been obsessively hunting her ex-boyfriend, and failing in all attempts to capture him.

She suppressed a shudder that had nothing to do with the cool air. He looked terrifying. She swore that there was steam coming from his nose. Katara felt as though he were scorching her where she stood just from his heated glower.

Averting her eyes, she ignored his less than welcoming demeanor and did her best to get in character. This would make it or break it. Plus, Zuko would probably kill her in a painful and torturous way that she didn't really want to imagine if she screwed this up.

Katara watched the spy. She gave him an enticing smile when she caught his eye, which he instantly returned. She smirked inwardly when she saw him order Zuko to the opposite side of the stall, while he came behind the front stand to greet her personally.

"And what may I get for you, darling?"

She flushed on command. "You're too kind, sir," she said with a respectful nod. "What are the coolest foods you've got here?" From practice, she had come understand what it meant to be alluring, yet not over the top. When flirting, girls often made the mistake of trying too hard for a man's attention. Less was more, especially when trying to extract information, but it still had to be well-timed. The perfect balance of confidence and grace was ideal.

Her shoulders unknotted as he seemed to be taking a fancy to her. This was exactly what she wanted.

He eyed her objectively. "Coolest, my dear? Are you not Fire Nation? If I recall correctly, do they not enjoy the warmer foods?" he asked as he took in her clothing.

She laughed, not her normal laugh, but the kind that was soft and overly feminine. It endeared men and brought them closer. Spirits, she wanted to strangle herself for acting like this. It was just _so_ fake, but she couldn't deny that it gave her a unique sense of power. From the corner of her eye she saw Zuko shoot her an odd look. She could only imagine what he was thinking.

"No, sir, I'm actually returning to my homeland in the Southern Water Tribe from the Fire Nation. I was requested to treat the Fire Lord's illness."

Zuko's shoulders squared, his jaw tensed and he glared at her, unable to contain his fury.

Katara's skin bristled; he must have thought she was going to betray him. The vendor seemed to have noticed Zuko and began turning toward him, but Katara managed to regain the his attention by leaning forward onto the counter that stood between them, purposefully exposing the lower part of her back as her top was stretched upwards. She then nudged her hair to flow to in front of her shoulders. The spy smiled at her and she sighed inwardly when he seemed to have forgotten entirely about Zuko. Her eyes scanned the counter; it displayed various exotic foods, most of which had prickly, dark skin. She realized that she actually didn't recognize any of them.

If there was anything she had learned in her ploys, it was that, unlike women who responded to auditory stimulation, always fishing for compliments and sweet talk, men were very _visual,_ focusing on the facial expression, accentuated curves of the body, and exposed skin. She was thankful that this pretty boy was also susceptible to her charm. She gave him a shy smile. Why not play it up a bit?

In her peripheral vision she saw Zuko's confused frown.

"Oh, really? So you're a waterbender?" asked the vendor as his brow rose in interest.

She averted her gaze with a sheepish grin, her cheeks flushing again. "Guilty." She looked back up at him, giving a slight hair flip as she held her hands above a jar of juice on display, and bent it with beginner skill. Demonstrating that she was a bending master would definitely put him on guard, and that wasn't what she wanted.

He watched her with fascination, as though she were something to eat, licking his lips slightly in anticipation. He was enthralled, thirsting to learn more. "No, not guilty, my young girl. I am interested though, how is the good Lord doing?" he asked.

Zuko tensed again but luckily only she noticed.

Things were going according to plan (for the most part), and she was gratefully. Despite that, she still felt like she was on eggshells. The slightest slip and she would give away everything. She was scared, not of being caught, but of disappointing Zuko, though she expertly masked her worry from the man she was attempting to swindle. "He's recovering well. It was an awful illness though. I was honoured to help him, and the Fire Nation. It would have been terrible had this sickness taken his life. The world would have probably been forced into another war." She shuddered for effect, noting how the vendors smile grew. "It's lucky that I managed to create a cure for him. If he takes it, then I'm sure he'll be better within a few months."

"That's good to hear."

But she knew that those words were anything but sincere. She observed him, her eyes half-lidded. "Tell me, you seem worldly. I mean," she placed a hand on the back on her neck in simulated embarrassment. "It's amazing to know so much about of the Fire Nation while living in the Earth Kingdom, and I was wondering if you've ever visited my homelands, in either of the Water Tribes. They're amazing places. If you've never gone, I would definitely recommend visiting sometime soon, if you were available."

She could see Zuko pause in his work and turn slightly towards her.

As she intended, the vendor interpreted what she had said as if she wanted him to come visit her. Some men were so simple.

He gave her a smoldering look. "No, my girl, unfortunately I have not been to either of them, though I was near the Southern Tribe several years back."

"Really?" she asked with as much fake enthusiasm she could muster. "Where? Were you seeing a friend? It's such a small community down there, I know nearly everyone."

"I was only there to dump off some unwanted trash off the Coast of Ichik Island, nothing interesting." He smirked, as though he were having some sort of inside joke. "But I'll be sure to visit the Tribes soon. I never knew they had such beauties."

Jackpot._ That_ was what she had been waiting for. That was where their base was and where Ursa was being held, just off of Ichik Island.

She blushed again on cue. "You're too kind, sir. I'll definitely be looking forward to your visit."

"Please, call me Xuon."

So he even had an Earth Kingdom alias. "Well, Xuon, I'm sorry, but I should get going. My friends are probably wondering what's taking me so long. They'll never believe that I met someone so charming."

He gave her a slight bow of apology, but looked anything but apologetic, eyeing her like a spiderbee that had caught a slugfly in its web. He obviously thought he had gained more vital information than she had. Xuon assumed that she was just some sweet, pretty, simple-minded, novice waterbending girl. Oh, how wrong he was to have let his guard down with her. "Very well, my waterbender lady, what can I get for you?"

Katara quickly picked out a few fruits and vegetables and a canister of juice, before bidding him farewell.

She chanced a look over to Zuko, who gave her a barely detectable nod.

Katara grinned to herself. It had gone without a hitch and Zuko no longer wanted to fry her.

She picked up her outfit she had left at the clothing stall before making her way back to Suki's house.

On her trek back, she bent off the snow that was melting on her thinner Fire Nation clothing with her free hand, in order to stay warm.

She saw Toph sitting on the front steps of Suki's house, a bored look on her face as she bent the ground at her feet with a loud stomp every few seconds. When the girl noticed Katara returning she finally perked up.

"Where have you been? And why are you-" she stopped in her tracks as she noticed Katara's still elevated heart rate. "Oh, nevermind, I don't even wanna know."

Katara looked at Toph, smiling, her body still hopped up on adrenaline. "Come on, I know you're hungry, let's round everyone up and eat."

"Let's," the younger girl agreed with enthusiasm.

* * *

**Now _that _was hard to write. **

**I must thank my betas njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely. **

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva **


	5. Safe

**Fine Print **

**Chapter 5 - Safe**

Dinner passed in a blink of an eye as everyone, Sokka in particular, ate with animalistic vigor. Katara swore that her brother ate twice his weight in food. After all these years she still had absolutely no clue where it all went and had a feeling that it would forever remain a mystery.

It was nearly twilight when she retired, which was still relatively early for a waterbender. Katara thrived at night, especially when the full moon was crest in the sky, as it was now, but this evening, she just wanted to relax from the stressful day.

Upon entering her room, she saw that the windows were flung open.

That's strange. She was certain that she had shut them this morning. She closed them and pulled the blinds down.

The lingering cool air tickled her bare skin and she suppressed a shudder. It was only then, with her room in darkness because of the lack of moonlight, that she noticed her candles were out. She assumed they had been extinguished by the wind, but she also saw an odd piece of weathered parchment beneath a candle holder that had definitely not been there this morning.

She picked it up, frowning once she read it.

What the…?

She read it again to be sure she hadn't imagined it. Her fingers traced over the neat, slanted handwriting.

_Through the flame will guide you._

"Huh?" She observed with a puzzled look and blinked. What on earth did that mean? And where had it come from? Sighing, she put the note back down on the nightstand before scouring her room for a match to relight the candle.

"Monkey-feathers," she cursed under her breath. If only Zuko was there he could've lit it in an instant. Wait a second, _Zuko_. That was who sent her the note. Why hadn't she noticed it right away?

Of course_, through the flame will guide you. _She now remembered what he had said that night he had brought her to Suki's: Even at nightfall, when your bending is stronger than mine, you could never beat me because of your blindness without the light from my fire guiding you.

Yes, it was definitely from Zuko. But how did he ever manage to get it here undetected? She rolled her eyes. It would have been child's play for him, she realized, as she recalled his impressive stealth.

Katara huffed. For some reason, the thought of Zuko in her room bothered her. He invaded her privacy, plus he had been so close and didn't even stop in to see her, especially after the information she had gotten for him. She knew that her annoyance was without justified reason since he couldn't reveal himself to her company, but she still wanted to speak with to him and was upset that he hadn't made more of an effort to see her.

She looked at it objectively, regaining her earlier focus. She supposed that the real question was not how but w_hy_ had he sent it to her?

Frowning thoughtfully, she rummaged in her sack to find a match before relighting the candles. She sat down on her bed and leaned towards the flame in order to get a better look at the letter.

Katara understood that if he wanted to send her anything, he had to do it in code in case anyone else found it. Her brows knotted together in concentration. So, that meant that only she should be able to discover its true meaning. She rubbed her aching temples. Why hadn't he just come see her? It would have made this so much easier.

_Through the flame will guide you__. S_he replayed the words in her mind. What did it mean? Her gaze shifted between the candle and the parchment, an idea coming to her. Naw, there was no way.

Through_ the _flame_ will guide you, _she thought again. What if the paper was put into the fire, would that guide her? If only she could ask Sokka. He would have this figured out in an instant.

She took out her canteen and bent the water from it in her free palm, ready to snuff out the fire in case it didn't work.

Katara tentatively put a corner of the parchment into the candle, her breath hitching when it didn't catch fire. Okay, so she was right. She held the rest of the note over the flame and saw molten gold words appear on the paper on top of the former message.

Her eyes widened. This was amazing. After storing her water away, she brought the sheet back and looked over the new message.

_When you are at your strongest, to where kamodorhino's were doused. _

Katara took a deep breath. She had to hand it to him, Zuko was a total genius. She grinned, this one she understood right off the bat. _When you are at your strongest_, well that was simple enough, for a waterbender that was at midnight during a full moon, and _to where kamodorhino's were doused_, well that was when Aang had drenched Zuko with the Unagi that time he and his troops had attacked the Island. She closed her eyes in memory. If she recalled correctly, then Zuko, along with his kamodorhino, had been near the shoreline.

She opened her eyes and looked outside, the full moon hung along the midriff of the starry sky. Midnight wasn't too far away. Katara tucked the note into her shirt and opened her window as quietly she could. Holding her breath, she slunk over the ledge, before shutting the window behind her.

She tiptoed away from the house, praying to Tui and La that she wouldn't be caught. Once in the clear, she did her best to conceal herself as she made her way to the banks. It was particularly difficult with the whitened sky. Certainly, the moon gave her unparalleled strength and made her itch with the desire to display her power, but it also exposed her. She felt as though there were a rhino-bull's eye on her forehead, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

The journey took her far longer than expected, and once she managed to arrive in one piece, she had a renewed respect and appreciation for the ease with which Zuko could move in the darkness. When she entered the clearing, she was greeted with the level hum of the night ocean tides as they cascaded onto the smooth shoreline.

* * *

Zuko attempted to keep his breathing even as he faced the water, his arms crossed over his chest. He focused on Katara's approaching steps. He frowned, she really was terrible at concealing herself; she could have woken a polarwalrus from hibernation. At least there were not metallic crates around the banks, he thought dryly. He relaxed slightly when he could sense no one following her. It appeared as though the Uprising's observation ability rivaled Katara's prowess for stealth.

Katara smiled when she came nearer, so that she was only a pace away from him. She looked up to his unreadable face. His lips were set in a rigid line and his were eyes closed.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said quietly, his sharp golden gaze finally falling on her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Is that a thank you I hear?"

Zuko glared at her. "You don't get it, do you?"

Katara took a step back in surprise. This sour attitude wasn't what she had expected. But she quickly recovered from his unwelcoming gaze and placed her hands on her hips. Her expression turned from happy to hostile. "What don't I get, Zuko? I helped you. Within less than five minutes, I figured out exactly where your mother is being held." She returned his glare. Sure, she hadn't expected a tearful confession of gratitude, but some appreciation wouldn't have been too difficult. "You're _welcome_ by the way."

He looked back at her, unmoved. "Yes, you did, but I would have eventually figured it out on my own."

She gaped at him. She had just stuck her neck out for him and this is what she got? "Sure Zuko, maybe in a couple of years. As far as I could tell, you hadn't gotten much done by the time I showed up. And I think that after a while people just _might_ start questioning your bogus illness story!" She scowled at him, her temper flaring as he continued to stare at her without batting an eye. "I _also_ gave you cover, Zuko. I told Xuon that it would take you a few months to recover. I didn't just throw that in there for the fun of it. I knew that he would relay that to the entire uprising. They won't even suspect you now. So, why are you being so difficult!? Stop whining and get on with your mission!" Her eyes widened slightly as she feared that she may have crossed the line.

Zuko eyes flashed angrily and his hand shot out to grasp her arm.

She refused to wince as she felt his painfully hot fingers digging into her skin and raised her chin a little higher to face him head on.

"This is _not_ a game," he growled. "That stunt you pulled could have easily given us away."

"But it didn't," she shot back. "And I think you're just upset that I figured it out and not you." She tried to pull her arm away but he wouldn't release her.

"This isn't about _you_," hissed Zuko, pulling her closer as she struggled. He could feel flames licking the inside of his throat. "Now, stay out of my way. These guys are dangerous. They will kill both of us if they discover who I am."

She gave him a strange look and tilted her head to the side before dissolving in a fit of giggles; as though that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Her laughter grew louder when she saw the confused look on Zuko's face. "You're not honestly scared about that, are you?" she asked lightly, her face flushed. "Zuko, I don't think there is _anyone_ who could do you in, believe me. Not even Aang if he tried. You're way too stubborn to give into these jerks like that."

He tried to glare at her but the traces of a smirk betrayed him. He knew it was true. and his grip slacken slightly. "Look, Katara, I know you can handle yourself, but there is no reason for you to interfere. I can take care of it on my own, and I'm not letting anyone else into this."

"Zuko, why are you being so stubborn!" she exclaimed, her voice half nagging, half pleading. "I'm your friend! This is what _friends_ do, they help each other. Why are you making this such a big deal?" She sighed again. This was just going in circles.

He looked at her form, stern and unmoving. She wasn't going to back down. He really didn't want to do this, but it was the only way he could be certain that she would stay away from him and be safe.

Katara didn't understand who she was messing with. She was tough, but these people were different from him or any other foe she had faced. If she was ever caught, they would prey on her, exploit her in the cruelest way a woman could be, then torture her further, weeding out every last morsel of information about him. They held no respect for the rules of warfare. They were ruthless and would have her begging for death long before killing her. It terrified him to imagine what she could endure in enemy hands. He averted his eyes, as he remembered hearing what had happened to Song.

Since gaining his throne, he had visited her a few times in passing. She had become a confidant he could trust and they developed an odd friendship. When the Uprising found out about their close relationship, they captured her. Word was that she refused to give away an ounce of information, and a few weeks later, she was found hung from a lamppost in front of her house, her body charred to the bone.

They had even gone after Mai on occasion, though after a few failed tries, where she thoroughly humiliated them, their attempts dwindled, and ceased all together once they broke up.

Zuko had managed to survive more assassination attempts than he could count from these revolutionaries since he had taken the throne though there had been several had been close calls. His position was unstable, and this Earth Kingdom Uprising, these supporters of his father and Azula, would stop at nothing to regain power.

He wasn't sure if she'd ever forgive him for this, but he tried to push that thought from his mind. This was for the best. "Is that really why you're helping me?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Of course."

His stomach clenched. "She's not your mother, Katara."

Her eyes widened and she roughly shook his hand off her, this time he released her. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Stop pretending she's _your_ mother. She's not. Your mother is dead."

Katara took a step back and shook her head in disbelief. "What? I-I can't _believe_ you, Zuko! How dare you bring my mother into this? I _know_ that she's dead, Zuko!"

"Then why are you so obsessed with helping me!"

"Zuko, I…" She faltered as she was forced to acknowledge the truth in his words. She only wanted to help him to distract herself from Aang and she had become infatuated with the mission because it was concerning his mother, something she would never have again. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

"Stay out of this, Katara! It's none of your business!"

She blinked at him as her breathing waved. With her insides lurching, she averted her eyes. She felt foolish as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "I was just trying to help you! _You_, my _friend_!" Her words sounded pathetic to her ears. She felt like a child with nowhere to run.

Zuko cringed and guilt settled in his gut. This was for the best, he continued to tell himself. She would be safe from his enemies if she stopped meddling. "Katara, listen-"

"No, you listen!" she exclaimed, her hands balling into fists. "Fine, you have your wish. I'm through trying to help you. I hope you can find her, I really do. But I think you've forgotten what it means to have friends who care about you."

He diverted his gaze as he heard her voice crack. She was close to tears.

Her breathing was heavy, and she made a strangled sound between a huff and a screech. Katara's arms pounded to her sides in anger, unintentionally bending the waves to crash into the shore with astounding force, its spray drenching them both. "You don't have to worry, Zuko. I won't be _interfering_ anymore."

She turned on her heel and he heard her make a small sobbing noise. She left him standing alone, soaking wet, on the moonlit beach. This was for the best, this was for the best, this was for the best, he kept repeating in his mind. She would be safe.

* * *

**Thanks njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely, you're totally awesome, I love you, seriously.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**till next time,**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva  
**


	6. Déjà Vu

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 6 – Déjà Vu **

In the passing days Katara's voices and visions had become less and less frequent, though in their absence she struggled to level the capricious peaks and valleys of her emotions. She was just so angry, upset and bitter, and her mood showed no sign of harmonizing. It was growing worse by the hour, and she didn't know what to do.

All she knew was that it had been four days since she had left Zuko standing on the banks, four days since he had betrayed her trust, and four days since she started losing control.

Katara's company, Sokka in particular, had borne the brunt of her emotional instability. She had become hostile to them. One moment she would snap at them for the simplest of things, and then she'd be sobbing uncontrollably the next. She was a gyrating tornado of twisted reactions. No one had yet dared confront her about her moodiness. She knew it was because they thought she was upset about the break up with Aang, and subsequent reaming by the media shortly thereafter. She could see pity in their eyes when they attempted to comfort her, but it only served to fuel her anger further.

It was troubling. Her mind had become like the ocean waves, unpredictable and unforgiving. She couldn't contain herself. It was like trying to hold water in your palms; it always found a way between the cracks. She was losing control of everything. She felt alone, trapped within the tossing of her own mind, despite constantly being surrounded by her friends.

It could have been caused by the secret that she was itching to share with them: _Zuko_. Or maybe it was because the _almighty Fire Lord_ had snuffed her desperate offer for help, and this was her way of expressing her rejection. Or _maybe _it was her anger over what he had said about her mother.

Katara sighed; she knew that what bothered her more than anything else was Zuko. Her sadness about Aang had become nothing in comparison. She was worried about Zuko. That jerk had become her silent obsession; she couldn't get him out of her mind. He was being a total idiot, attempting this on his own. It was a suicide mission, to infiltrate an expertly defended stronghold that wanted nothing more than to assassinate him. Her pride was what prevented her from returning to the market and seeing him. She didn't think she would be able to handle a second rejection if he refused her again. That, plus the more volatile part of her wanted nothing more than to run him through with an ice spike for the words he had spoken that full moon night.

But since that evening, she had become uncertain about the reasons behind what Zuko had said. The water had told her that he only said those things to anger her to the point where she would finally get out of his hair and stop meddling.

Katara, though, was becoming more and more convinced that the voices and hallucinations were simply something which her subconscious had created in an attempt to first deal with her sadness over Aang, and now to deal with Zuko's rejection.

In the depths of her heart, she knew that there was truth in what Zuko had said. He found hope to find his mother and had she thought of nothing other than helping him for days. She had been possessed, as if it were her own mother. She clenched her eyes shut and grimaced. There was no way to deny it: she was trying to live through Zuko, and she didn't care.

Though none of that explained why the voices and hallucinations had become increasingly seldom while her emotional instability continued to spiral out of control. Shouldn't the voices and hallucinations have become more frequent? But she shut that thought away.

Katara groaned inwardly. In her loneliness, she missed the voice of water. Despite its obvious strangeness, she had grown accustomed to its soft tone. It was a kind breath, whispering to her during the day, its voice growing stronger in the dead of night. When the water spoke to her, there was a tugging feeling that gave her strength and a surge of power. Now, though, as the voice faded, so too had it washed away her calm reserve.

It was because of these uncharacteristic outbursts that she now found herself side-by-side with Toph, on Suki's front steps. Snow was carried from the clouded sky in waves by the gusty winds, its fresh scent teasing her nose and drying her throat. Katara could tell from the earthbending girl's agitated body language, that she had finally had enough of her unjustified flack.

"You can't expect me to be the nagging, mushy person who confronts people about their problems. That's supposed to be _your_ job, Katara," Toph said, her arms crossed over her chest. "But since you've decided to go prissy on us, I guess someone's gotta do it." She narrowed her unseeing eyes at the waterbender. "So here's the question everyone's been too much of a guineachicken to ask: what in the world is _wrong_ with you?"

Katara refused to look at the girl beside her. Her gaze was set dead ahead, as she leaned back on her arms. "Did Sokka send you to talk to me?"

"No, they think you're acting all crazy cause of Aang, but I can tell that's not all there is to it. There's something you're not telling us."

Katara wanted to hit something, and Toph was looking like an ample target. She sat up, her face flushed as she glared at the other girl. "Why don't you all just leave me alone!?" There was no way that Toph could find out about Zuko. It would just put her, too, in jeopardy and Katara had to prevent that at all costs.

"No way! I can't believe _I'm _the one to tell you this, but you're being really immature."

"I am _not_! Why are you being so nosy?!"

"Well _excuse me_ madam snooty, but are you really scolding me about being nosy?" She scoffed at the hypocrisy. "I'm just trying to help, oh, Sugar Queen. The least you could do is offer a tincy bit of cooperation!"

"I don't need your help!" Katara exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, nice one, and squirrelpigs fly," Toph replied, too getting up. She wasn't going to back down. "Certainly looks like you're doing a _great_ job handling this on your own. Just face it, you need my help, and you know it."

"This isn't about_ you_, Toph," she hissed. Her hands balled into fists. Heavy winds whistled through the street, unsettling the fallen snow, before circling around the two girls pitted against one another.

"I know, I know, it's all about you, miss sobby sob. So here ya go; I'll even offer to be your shrink, so you can finally tell me what you're hiding!"

"Why are you so obsessed with helping me!? Stay out of it, Toph! It's none of your business!" exclaimed Katara. The wind ceased instantly, as it if were fearful of her angry voice. A moment later Katara inhaled sharply, her eyes widening, her fists slackening. That was word for word what Zuko had told her four days ago. She thought back, replaying the conversation between her and Toph in her mind. In shock, she realized it was almost identical to what had been said along the banks at midnight between her and Zuko. She then realized something else, the water had known everything. The water had told her the truth. Zuko had really been trying to protect her, just like how she was trying to protect Toph now. Her wide eyes flashed around her, before settling again on the blind girl in front of her.

Toph observed Katara with a confused expression before taking a few steps on the spot as if searching with her feet for something that could have shaken the waterbender. Toph's expression grew uneasy when nothing seemed out of place. If it hadn't been for Katara's racing heart rate, she could have been mistaken for a tree as she stay rooted to the ground, refusing to move an inch. "You alright there? What's goin' on?" she asked. Maybe something happened that she was unable to see with her feet. Katara, though, refused to move or reply. There was something definitely wrong with Katara, maybe she was sick or something? "Katara, I've got no idea about whatever's going on with you, but I know there's a doctor who's got a shop set up in the market. We could-"

"No!" Katara seemed more taken aback than Toph at her sudden outburst. She then looked around as if wondering how she had gotten there before her gaze settled on the earthbending girl. "I mean, I'm okay. I just need to be alone for a bit, that's all."

Toph looked at her strangely. Something was up with Katara, something that had to the doctor. "But, Katara-"

"Its fine, Toph. I promise I'll talk to you later, alright?"

_Lie_. But she let it go. Toph had a feeling she could figure out what was going on whether Katara liked it or not.

* * *

**If you are interested to know my inspiration for this fic, it is a song called Fine Print (go figure) by Nadia Ali. I have a link to a video and the lyrics on my author page. **

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Thank you njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely.  
**

**By the way, don't you just **_**LOVE**_** Toph? **

**Till next time, **

**much love, **

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	7. Lies

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 7 - Lies**

Katara went to the shore. It was the one place where she could be alone with her muddled musings. The winds howled in her ears and tangled her loose hair as the ocean waves crashed onto the shore, the mist from the high swells mixed with the winds, dampening the air. Katara couldn't fathom why, but to her, the setting was strangely soothing. It mirrored the restlessness within her own mind. She held her thin layer of outer clothing tightly to her chilled form and took a deep breath, the moist gusts relieving her parched throat.

Her eyes were set on the rolling whitecaps and she breathed in time with the rise and fall of the crests. Aging creases were etched on her forehead as her eyebrows knit together in thought. So, Zuko was trying to protect her from his enemies, from the Uprising. Katara was through being skeptical of what the voice in the water had told her thus far. It had yet to lead her astray, apart from when it had told her not to visit Zuko at his stand. Now, though, when she recalled that bizarre conversation, the water's words sounded more like provocation rather than an attempt to restrain her.

But that wasn't what really bothered her. What concerned her was how the water had known about Zuko's true motives. She knew now that the water couldn't be her subconscious. Katara, not even in the deepest recesses of her mind, had a clue about what Zuko was thinking, let alone why. Though it seemed like this water, this voice, did know. But who or what was it? Why were they communicating with her of all people, while no one else could hear them? Why was water being used as a medium? And why had the voices become scarce ever since that night with Zuko?

The waves grew larger, and she had to withdraw from the shore to avoid being caught in the flux. Katara took a few steps back before rooting herself in a sturdy stance amongst the unsettled sand and rocks.

She closed her eyes and there was a tugging feeling, a pull that was only ever this strong during the full moon. She moved on instinct, as though she were a puppet on strings, being guided by a superior power.

With level breathing, she raised her hands to the stormy sky, bringing with them a stream of water from the ocean to circle above her head.

She needed to clear her mind, to think. Katara guided the water in front of her to waist height and contained it within a tightly woven sphere.

She opened her eyes and gazed into the orb's depths. There was something strange going on and she needed to figure out what it was.

The water cleared and she could see her own streaked reflection staring back at her. She tensed when she also glimpsed the familiar looming figure of white light at her back.

"Who are you?" Her broken voice was carried away by the rugged wind and waves.

_Help. _

Katara strained to hear the water's faint words. She then saw the image within the orb change. Her reflection waned, and it was replaced with Zuko. He was working at the stand along with Xuon. She focused on it, grasping that this was happening in real-time.

The scene then blurred apart before molding into another vision. Toph was pacing down a weathered pathway from the northern mountain range that lead towards the town. Katara could hear the blind girl mumbling to herself, the words were muffled through the brightened water, but she caught enough between, "…_stupid Katara… the…-ole's are making me find out… -tubborn__…get ready__, doctor muttonchops…", _to understand that the earthbender was making her way towards the market stands, where the doctor was. From the looks of things, Katara expected Toph to reach her desired destination within a few minutes.

It felt as if her heart had fallen from her chest. Even though Toph wasn't looking for Zuko, she would still recognize him instantly because of how she saw with her feet rather than her eyes. Even the best disguise would have been useless. He was going to be caught if she didn't help him somehow. And Xuon was there, so Zuko couldn't luck out again with the lack of witnesses, like he had when she first saw him. She swore colourfully; this was all her fault.

Katara, making a split second decision, bent a mountain of water to the ground in front of her, cooling it to ice. She jumped on and skated back to Suki's house, continuously freezing new ice in front of her as she went. She was far quicker than she would have been on land without the slick sleet to propel her. She didn't have much time; she had to change into her Fire Nation clothing before going to the market. In her plain Water Tribe attire, she wouldn't be nearly eye-catching enough to distract Xuon. He wouldn't even look twice.

Katara made it to Suki's house in record time. She dashed into her room, and threw on her Fire Nation outfit before bolting out of the house past a surprised Sokka and Suki a moment later.

She raced through the streets, not caring if she made a scene. One hand worked rigorously to subdue her tangled hair while the other shoved people out of the way. She called out apologies as often as she could manage with her laboured breathing.

By the time Katara made it to marketplace, she was gasping for air. She could feel a heavy blush in her cheeks. In the back of her mind she made a mental note to do more training. Never before had she felt this exhausted, and it was an unpleasant sensation on top of her spiking panic. She quickly made her way towards Zuko's stand, though she smartly ceased pushing people out of the way. Gaining too much attention would only hinder her now as she spotted a several Legion guards' helmets in the mass of the market. Her free hand now went to help tame the chaos atop her head. With her fingers working frantically, she tied her hair in what she hoped looked like the Fire Nation top knot. Scuffling on her toes, she tried to look for Toph above the heads of the mob in front of her.

She cursed under her breath, wishing that the earthbender was taller. With a scowl, Katara settled back on the soles of her feet and slid between the gaps in the crowd before coming into the clear. She scanned for the stall and her insides clenched.

Toph was nearly there and Katara saw Zuko's alarmed expression.

The disguised Fire Lord first spotted Toph, and then her. Their eyes locked in understanding. Katara would take care of Xuon and he would try to manage the blind earthbender. If Katara didn't know better, she would say that Zuko looked thoroughly relieved to see her.

Katara smoothed out her clothes, and took a deep breath. Her hands lingered over the urn of water, hidden beneath her clothing. She hoped it wouldn't be needed.

Her eyes followed Zuko as he made his way to the opposite side of the stand, baiting Toph, which worked. Distractedly, Katara couldn't help but notice a strange iguana-cat sitting along the edge of the stand, beside Zuko, as it meowed loudly when she passed by.

Toph was a few meters in front of her when she came to a stop in front of Zuko, a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Katara."

She froze in midstride as Toph addressed her rather than Zuko.

"Mind telling me what Sparky is doing here?"

Katara thanked the spirits that Toph always seemed to use nicknames. Though it was too bad she couldn't have called her _Madame Snooty_ again. Katara chanced a glance toward Xuon, who had noticed her. Damn it. Xuon followed Zuko and came to the same side of the stand as her, Toph and Zuko. With a slight frown, she presumed that Xuon heard what Toph had said.

Katara surveyed the situation at first glance. Zuko looked like he was going to be no help, with his ostrichhorse-facing-a-wall-of-fire expression. Toph was clearly annoyed that she had been kept in the dark, figuratively speaking, about Zuko being on Kyoshi, and in the back of her mind she heard the iguana-cat meow again. Then it all clicked. Sparky, blind girl, cat. She grinned inwardly; she was almost as good as Sokka.

She gave Xuon a fleeting smile and wave before turning back to Zuko and Toph, fully aware that they had Xuon's undivided attention.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Poppy," said Katara. She didn't think it would be ideal if Xuon knew Toph's name, so she gave her the first Earth Kingdom alias she could think of, which so happened to be Toph's mother. "That's not Sparky. Don't worry though; I'm sure we'll find him soon. This iguana-cat belongs to someone else," she said, giving Xuon with an apologetic smile. Katara pleaded inwardly that Toph would just play along.

The earthbender looked like she was about to snap before sobering suddenly, as if recognizing the gist of the situation.

Katara assumed that Toph sensed the anxiety radiating of off her and Zuko, while Xuon seemed to be totally out of it. She again thanked the spirits that Toph was an earthbender who waited and listened.

Katara then turned to Xuon. "This is my friend, Poppy. I'm staying with her before returning home. Her iguana-cat, Sparky, ran away, and we've been looking around for him," she explained.

Xuon nodded in understanding, looking at Toph, recognition on his face as he saw her pale, blind eyes. "Nice to meet you, Poppy."

Toph gave an intentionally clumsy bow back.

"So, have either of you seen an iguana-cat by any chance?" asked Katara. She dutifully avoided Zuko's eyes, and he did the same. She didn't think she would be able to stay in character if she looked directly at him.

They both shook their heads.

"No."

"I'm afraid not."

She sighed, and placed a placating hand on Toph's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Poppy. I guess we'll just have to keep looking." Her gaze flicked back to Xuon. "Thanks anyway." She turned to leave, keeping her hand on Toph's shoulder, squeezing slightly to express her gratitude.

"Wait, Katara."

She had the urge to use the water whip on Xuon when he called out to her. She was _not_ in the mood for this, and she had hoped that he wouldn't have remembered her name. Apparently she had no such luck. She looked back at him with a forced smile. "Yes, Xuon?"

"Could I have a word with you? I have a few questions." He flashed her a dazzling smile that made her want to gag. She definitely wasn't of the right mindset to play the flirt again. "I'll send Lee to help your friend look for her iguana-cat."

She looked at him strangely. "Who's Lee?"

Xuon chuckled softly as he motioned to Zuko.

Katara wanted to slap herself. Of course Zuko would have an alias. She then realized that she was the only one using their real name. If the situation hadn't been so tense, she would have laughed at the absolute ridiculousness.

She looked towards Zuko, keeping her gaze fixed on his forehead. "Oh, yes, that would be great, actually."

Zuko obliged with a nod. "I'll be back to close up," he said addressing Xuon.

"All right, that's fine," he responded before ushering them away with a wave of his hand.

Zuko grasped Toph by the shoulder, and together, they left.

Katara felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders. She couldn't believe their fortune. She was certain that this would have resulted in a fight. It must have been the work of the spirits. Mortals could never expect such good fortune.

"So, Katara. What a beautiful name."

Xuon's voice brought her back to the reality of how much danger she still faced. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, attempting to stay in character with difficulty. She brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Thank you," she said flushing with forced effort. "So…what exactly did you want to ask me?"

"Always right to the point, aren't you, my little waterbender?"

Something seized inside her. _Little waterbender_, that was what her father always called her. How dare Xuon call her that? It took all her control not to lash out at him. She leaned on the counter between them, keeping her eyes on a basin of juice in front of her as she bent it distractedly. "Sorry, Xuon. I suppose it's a Water Tribe thing."

Xuon laughed lightly. "Well, Katara, what I wanted to ask you was if you would be interested in going out on a date with me. Maybe in two days from now."

She nearly choked on her tongue. Her eyes searched his expression to see if he was joking, and she felt her face redden of its own accord when she saw no deception. Well, she supposed she might be able to get a bit more information in an intimate setting. Before she had the chance to rethink her decision, she accepted. "Of course. I'd love to."

An hour later Katara was finally making her way back to Suki's. Her head was aching. She just wanted to sleep, but she knew that rest wouldn't come tonight. There was too much spinning in her head. Plus, she knew that Toph would demand another explanation on top of the one she would have received from Zuko.

But despite her racing thoughts, she was oddly at ease. The weather even reflected her laid-back mood. The earlier storm had dissipated and she could no longer hear the echoing of the tumultuous ocean waves. The wind had calmed to smooth whispers, only swirling on occasion. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. Although there was going to be some unavoidable obstacles ahead, she knew that she could handle whatever was thrown her way.

The corners of her lips tugged up slightly in a smirk as she made her way down the side of the now silent and empty street. Her optimistic thoughts though were cut off when she felt someone latch onto her arm and yank her into an alleyway.

Katara swore under her breath and began kicking furiously at the large figure, hidden in the darkness. She instantly had her back pressed against the alley's wall, one of her arms clasped tightly at her side, useless to her. The air was thick with the odor of mold and garbage. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. With her free hand, she dug into her clothes, grasping hastily for the urn of water. She felt her captor's fingers brush the wrist of her free hand and she reacted on instinct, punching where she thought their face would be.

They groaned in pain, and she could feel blood on her knuckles.

"Katara, it's me."

She froze at Zuko's voice, before resuming her fight with even more vigor, abandoning her search for the water hidden in her clothes.

He groaned again when she landed another blow to the jaw.

"Stop it, Katara," he hissed. "It's me, Zuko."

"I know," she answered darkly, without ceasing her onslaught. Resentment seethed inside her as she recalled what he said about her mother. He _so_ deserved to be beaten more than this. If only she had an entire ocean at her disposal. Somehow in the fray, her haphazard top knot had come undone and her hair fell freely down her back, and in front of her shoulders.

He growled, and managed to grab onto the wrist of her free hand, causing Katara to shriek in protest. His nails chaffed her skin as she refused to surrender. He coaxed her hands together above her head, and he secured them within one of his own, while he avoided her dangerously aimed kicks.

"Stop it," he snarled.

She ignored him and swung her legs at him until he leaned fully against her, using his weight to hold her in place. She grimaced as the jagged rocks of the alley wall jammed into her shoulders.

Katara sniffed between laboured breaths and continued to struggle in his hold, before finally slumping over in defeat when his grip tightened painfully. She bit down on her trembling lip. Everything that she had been masking with anger, the sadness, rejection and confusion, began seeping through her guise. Her body shook and she tried to ignore the tightness in her throat. "You're such a jerk." She was furious to hear her voice crack. With a scowl, she blinked back the wetness in her eyes.

Zuko tensed against her, and a moment later there was a fire cradled in his free palm illuminating the grimy alley.

Katara kept her face downcast, and closed her eyes. She counted down from ten in her head and she tried to level her emotions. She knew that sobbing while being pinned by Zuko would do her no good. With a strangled breath, her chest heaving slightly, she looked up to his looming form. His face was unreadable, and slightly bloody, she noticed with satisfaction.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"Will you stop attacking me?"

"No."

"Then no."

She glared at him. "What do you want, Zuko?"

He averted his eyes, with an uncomfortable frown, his nose scrunching from the terrible stench. "I, well…thanks."

She opened her mouth before closing it, unsure of what to say. She sighed. "Welcome," she answered grudgingly.

He looked back to her, his eyes widened. "Really, Katara. I would have been caught without you."

"No kidding."

Zuko scowled and leaned more of his weight on her, sandwiching her even tighter between him and the wall.

She winced at the trying position. She felt her back and legs scrape against the wall and repressed the desire to lean into Zuko's more comfortable form.

He shot her a glare, not appreciating her lack of response. "What's your problem?"

Katara's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? What's _my_ problem? What's _your_ problem, Zuko?" She pushed against him uselessly. Her head inched up to look him in the eye. "I can't believe you. Don't you remember what happened four days ago? Well, let me jog your memory. I risked my life for you, snuck out to meet you at the banks in the middle of the night, only to have you tell me that my mother was dead and that helping you find _your_ mother was _none of my business_."

He loosened his hold on her and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_? Is that all you have to say?" She gritted her teeth as he retightened his grip, and shoved her even harder into the sharp bricks at her back.

He leaned down to her angrily. "Look, Katara. You've got no idea about what's going on."

She returned his fierce glower. "Actually, I do. And you're being a total idiot by the way. They won't discover me, and if they do, I can protect myself just fine."

He froze and he looked down at her in disbelief. "How did you…?"

Katara frowned at him. "Does it really matter?" Inwardly, she didn't really feel like telling him she was hearing voices from water that appeared to know what he was thinking. Somehow, that seemed to ring the crazy alarm in her mind. If he didn't already think she had lost her marbles, then that would definitely do the job. "Seriously though Zuko, you don't need to worry about me." She grinned. "I mean, I can take _you_ on evenly."

His eyebrow rose as he took in her pinned form head to toe. "Doesn't look that way to me."

Katara huffed, and fought to get loose, to no avail. "Well, that's because you had an unfair advantage. You took me by surprise. If it was head-on there is no way you'd win, Zuko."

He frowned, his face serious. "The uprising won't fight fair," he said in a quiet voice.

Her eyes softened in realization; so that was what Zuko was really worried about. "I'll be careful."

"You _can't_ be careful."

She regarded him with an affronted look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you have don't know how to protect yourself when you are vulnerable. It means that you're terrible at concealing yourself. _It means_ that you have no idea when the enemy is two feet away from you in the shadows of an alley," he snapped, his voice rising dangerously. With a strangled sigh he looked to the sky, his face troubled. "Next time it could be someone else, Katara."

Katara smiled sadly. She had the urge to reach out and touch him. "Zuko, I understand that. And you have to trust that I'll be able to handle it if something does happen. I've made it this far, haven't I?" She then looked up at her still pinned arms. "So…do you think you could get off me now?"

His cheeks reddened as he realized that he was still restraining her in a slightly compromising position. Zuko released her with a sheepish look and took a step back.

Katara rubbed her sore shoulders, scowling when she felt a few tears in the back of her shirt, though she quickly dismissed it; she'd deal with it later. "Zuko," she said looking back to him. "I'm still helping you. I'm going on a date with Xuon."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're what? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because he asked me."

"What a great reason. If that's how you are with all guys, you'll be busy here."

Katara frowned at his sarcasm, placing her hands on her hips. In the back of her mind she wondered whether to take that as a compliment or insult. "Well, _I_ think it could work out, actually. I'll go out with him, and try to get some more information-"

"No. I already have all the information I need."

"Zuko, I'll be fine," she said in response to the obvious worry he had about her being alone with Xuon. "I can take care of myself. Besides, what I was thinking was that you could search his house while I was with him, and you could get some information that way too."

She gleamed when she saw the inner battle he was experiencing. He was torn. "Come on, Zuko," she pressed. "The more we know, the safer we'll be."

"We? When did I ever say you were coming with me?" he asked, with an indignant expression.

"You didn't," she responded with a shrug. "But you and I both know that you need me. And I'll always be there to help."

"Not if I have to watch your back all night long."

Katara raised her hands in an appeasing gesture. "Zuko, alright. I'll even train to improve my stealth and heighten my senses. You can teach me. I know I'm not the best-"

Zuko snorted.

Her eyebrow twitched as she resisted to the urge to smack him. "Okay, fine, I'm awful. But I'm sure you were too before you practiced, mister almighty Fire Lord."

He frowned back at her, not buying into her offer.

Katara pursed her lips. She had a feeling that she was close to winning this argument, but still, perhaps a change of tactics would work better. She smiled sweetly, and placed a hand on his chest. "Please, Zuko." She looked up at him with a pleading gaze.

He was instantly flustered, his cheeks reddening at her unexpected actions. "What are-- what are you doing?"

She looked at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He took a step back, but she moved with him.

"Katara, stop it."

"Stop what?" She placed her other hand on his chest, her gaze never leaving his face.

"You know what," he growled. "That siren act you use on Xuon."

She moved her hands to cup his rouged cheeks. "Oh." She gave a fake giggle. "You think I only use that on Xuon?"

His blush deepened beneath her palms, and the increasing heat tickled her skin. He opened his mouth but shut it again, scowling. "It won't work on me."

She grinned at him, thoroughly enjoying how much she was rattling him. Maybe this was an ever better revenge than beating the daylights out of him. His face was priceless. She moved one hand from his cheek to his neck. "Are you sure?" she breathed. The hand still on his cheek traced the outline of his scarred tissue.

He looked down at her, his expression unable to mask how awkward he felt. "Will you stop?" he asked through gritted teeth. His arms twitched at his sides, unsure of whether or not to push her away.

She moved her other hand to hold the opposite side of his neck. "If you want me to." She smirked slyly. "_And _if you let me come with you." For a moment she reverted from her show and looked at him with honest eyes. "Zuko, I'll be alright," she said reassuringly as she reached up to remove some drying blood from his jaw line. "I can handle it." She grinned slightly. "And if not, I know I always have you watching my back." She sighed, biting her lip. "Please." She averted her gaze for a moment before resuming her charming facade and started running her fingers over his shoulders.

Zuko looked at her, utterly defeated. "Fine." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Fine…what?" She gazed back at him, smiling faintly.

"Fine, you can come."

"Good." But she still continued running the pads of her fingers along his shoulders blades.

"And…you can stop that, too."

Katara let her arms drop to her sides, and she grinned up at him in victory. She couldn't remember teasing someone so forwardly before. And she would never have imagined that she would have the gall, let alone the circumstance, to charm Zuko. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

She took his grumble as a yes.

Katara went on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, laughing when his cheeks reddened for the umpteenth time. "Thanks, Zuko," she said brightly. She threw her arms around him, her head tucking beneath his chin. "You're the best."

* * *

**Thanks to my betas njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely. **

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva **


	8. Preparation

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 8 - Preparation**

Katara exhaled and closed her eyes, allowing her tensed muscles to uncoil in the warm bath. All the pieces would fall into place today. She would go on a date with Xuon while Zuko would search his house, then both she and the Fire Lord would then leave together for the Southern Water Tribe, where they would plan their infiltration of Ichik Island. Her lips upturned slightly as she recalled how stubborn Zuko had been concerning the matter of accompanying him on his mission. After a little charming, his resolve had been as good as jelly against her.

Katara sunk deeper into the suds, as if hoping the water's lavender scented lull would rub off on her. It didn't work. Anxiety gnawed at her as her safety, and the safety of Zuko, teetered on the edge of a knife. Taking another controlled breath, she dunked her head beneath the surface of the bubbled water. Her skin flushed comfortably as the heated foam clung to her face and hair. She came up nearly a minute later, only mildly out of breath. She wiped her eyes clean, though kept them shut, leaned back in the tub, and ran her pruned fingertips over the surface of the bath, pooling water beneath them absentmindedly.

There was still emptiness in her chest that she couldn't quite fill. It was because of her loneliness as the water's voice had become all but nonexistent in the past two days, though its effects weren't nearly as bad as they had been previously. She knew that it was because of Zuko and Toph. They were on her side now. Plus, she didn't have to worry too much about the young lord, and she no longer had to hide his presence from the perceptive earthbender.

Toph had been oddly accommodating concerning the tricky situation. She had sworn, without any convincing, to keep Zuko's presence a secret, even from Sokka and Suki. The blind girl also agreed to stay behind on Kyoshi Island while Katara and Zuko went on the mission in search of Ursa.

Katara frowned: this was completely out of character for the normally quarrelsome, thrill-seeking, tomboy.

Nibbling on the inside of her cheek, she wondered if Toph knew something that she and Zuko didn't, but shrugged it off; she was probably just being paranoid.

Katara peeked an eye open as she heard footsteps echo throughout the tiled room of the spa. The sound of voices soon followed.

"They're weakening the mountains, I hear. We need to get them out of here," spoke a wispy voice. It sounded like a petite, middle-aged lady.

"What? I don't think so, Yuna. My son is a bender and he says that they're just fine. They'd never collapse a mountain," came the voice of her companion. It gave the image of a younger, though heavier set woman.

"Benders," the one named Yuna scoffed, "think they know everything, they do."

The other lady chuckled back.

Katara opened her eyes, squinting through the bright light. She inclined her neck to see the ladies as they were led by an employee into a neighbouring room. A suds' covered hand swept back her wet hair in thought. She pondered, in silence, what that conversation was about. Someone or something was in the mountains? Maybe even collapsing them? And what did benders have to do with it? With a frown, Katara remembered that Toph had been up in the mountains. She had seen it in the vision the water had shown her along the shoreline two days earlier. Katara would make a point of asking the earthbender about it the next time she saw her.

Thin fingers ran over the side of the tub, and she pulled herself out. A shiver snaked up her spine as the cool air tingled against her skin. Tiptoeing over the smooth, chilly flooring, she made her way through a nearby archway that led towards the showers, water dripped from her form with every step. She rinsed herself off before wrapping in a towel; her damp hair clung to her neck and shoulders, water flowing freely from the tips.

She had to find Zuko before tonight; they needed to finalize their plan. Plus, he had promised her a new Fire Nation outfit for her date.

That jerk lord, she thought with an unladylike huff, he tore my clothes when he threw me into the alley wall. Katara froze in midstride, her cheeks flushing scarlet at how incredibly vulgar that sounded in her mind.

She went into spa's dressing room, her steps echoing. After browsing a few drawers, she found her size. She threw on a plain white shirt and slacks, dismissing her hair as it soaked through the thin material around her shoulders; it would dry soon enough.

Katara ignored the women whom she passed. Most were the aristocratic type, stuffy, their chins so high one could see their nose hairs. The only reason Katara had gone to the spa today was because of her date with Xuon. She had to look as tempting as possible, and that meant pulling out all the stops. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that she would be meeting the handsome spy in a few short hours.

With a forced exhale, she continued on her way towards the front lobby. She came to a stop when she heard a low whistling of air, as though there were a spine-tailed frigate zooming through the air.

Katara turned around on the spot, finding nothing. She was alone in the brightly lit hallway. The crisp, white walls were a blank canvas, undisturbed apart from the aluminum handled doors framing either side. She assumed the sound had come from one of the adjoining rooms, although she had been told that the walls were supposed to be soundproof. Apparently, that had just been a publicity ploy to compete with the other bathhouses on Kyoshi.

A few paces later she heard a faint click, and the next moment she was yanked into a darkened room, the door shut behind her.

Her stomach dropped; it was sickening déjà vu. She had her back pressed into a wall with what felt like a broomstick handle jutting between her shoulders. She could tell from the perfume of lavender, jasmine and vanilla that it was a bathing closet. She swung at her capturer, but it was as if they knew her every move. Both her hands were caught and held against the wall, a heavy body flush against her.

Katara frowned. This was a familiar feeling, a _very_ familiar feeling. Her nose flared; she had a pretty good idea of who it was, and had an inkling as to why he was doing this. If he wanted to play this game, so be it.

She put up a good show, cursing and struggling, but held back enough for him to gain a false sense of security. His face, still hidden in darkness, came nearer and she waited for an opening.

When he was close enough, she swung her neck forward, head butting him, hard. She grimaced as she felt her forehead break open; she was bleeding. The weight and hands were instantly gone and she wasted no time in getting into a fighter's stance.

"Not bad," she heard them say.

She scowled. "What are you trying to pull here, Zuko?"

He illuminated the cramped space with a fire in his palm while his other hand massaged the bruising on his forehead, and looked at her with mild approval. "I'm training you," he said it as if it were obvious.

"Well, as you can clearly see, I am trained. Now get out of here." She was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the confines of a closet while in her disheveled state. She was still very damp and her flimsy, white clothes were not holding up too well.

Katara averted her eyes in embarrassment and she was instantly shoved against the wall again. Her breath was knocked out of her and she unintentionally bit her tongue on impact. He had her immobilized instantly.

"Don't let your guard down," he barked. He sounded just like he had when he had taught Aang firebending.

She glared up at him, tasting a slight tang of blood in her mouth. "What are you doing?" she objected breathlessly.

"What do you think?" His voice was clipped.

"What do I think?!" she exclaimed, using outrage to mask her embarrassment. "Would I be asking if I knew!?"

Suddenly, his expression changed and he gave her an unexpected grin that made her stomach do a back flip. He leaned in so that he could speak into her ear. "Think back." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Zuko, let me go, now." Fuming, she wanted nothing more than to shellac him. He was pushing this far beyond the boundaries of decency by pinning her. She wriggled in his grasp, trying to get as much distance between them as possible.

"No."

"No!?"

"Payback," he said, pulling his face back.

She made an unintelligible sound in exasperation. "Payback? Payback for what?!"

He just continued to stare at her with that offsetting grin.

It made her self-conscious and she slumped lower on the wall, as if to hide from his gaze. Her fingers tried to wheedle around and pinch the hand holding her in place, but couldn't quite reach. Her eyes darted around the room to find something that would help her get free. There was a shelf above her that held bath baubles. She tried to go on her toes and knock it with her head, which would have caused them to tumble on Zuko, but he caught her in the act and held her rooted to the floor. She glared at him again. "Zuko, seriously, get-off-me," she said through clenched teeth. Her feet fumbled along the tiles, brushing against boxes of lavender.

"If you ask nicely."

She halted in her search for freedom as his words caught her off guard. "What? Ask nicely?"

"I know it's hard for you, Katara, but you can do it."

She gaped at his smirking face. That jerk was mocking her! He knew how uncomfortable she felt and he loved every second of it. Then it clicked, he was getting back at her for using the _siren act_ on him. She scowled. Oh, he just crossed the wrong girl because she too could play that game.

Katara closed her eyes, sucking on her swollen tongue, as she thought what angle she would take. Whatever would make him feel the most uncomfortable, she decided. She relaxed in his hold and used her chin to nudge her damp hair in front of her shoulders, and cover the healing cut on her brow. Then she looked up at him between her bangs with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open. "Do you make a habit of pinning girls to walls, Zuko?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. She had to suppress the urge to laugh at the about-face of his expression. He lost all poise and she knew that she had already won the battle. Zuko didn't stand a chance against her in a war of words.

He faltered, his face tinting. "I was just helping you prepare for Xuon," he said defensively.

Katara giggled. She would make him rue the day he messed with her. "I don't need _your_ help." She looked at him with a half lidded gaze. "Let's face it, Zuko; you aren't the most…experienced at wooing women. I mean, you _were_ pretty busy chasing after your honour all those years, and from the looks of things," she said eyeing him head to toe, "women were at the bottom of your to _do_ list."

His eyes narrowed at her. Now that was a low blow.

She smiled at him, smug that she was getting the best of him yet again. "But, Zuko, I would offer to teach you how to woo the ladies in exchange for you helping me to improve my stealth. It's only fair after all."

He scowled. "I don't need help _wooing_," Zuko spoke as though there was something vile stuck in his throat.

She laughed again, her head rocking lowly between them, a few of her stray hairs tickling his chin. Katara didn't need to see his face to know he was angry. His grasp tightened and his body grew heated. She locked her jaw as static bounced against her damp wrists and she sobered slightly, recognizing that she was playing with the limit of friendly teasing. Zuko didn't take kindly to taunting. "Zuko, it's alright," Katara assured. "I'd much rather be stealthy than seductive. It's really not that useful." She knew the last part was a total lie, but his grip slackened anyways.

"Zuko," she cooed. She supposed that if he wanted her to ask nicely so badly, then she would do just that. "Would you _please_ get off me? I don't want you to tear any more of my clothes if you get excited again." She couldn't help but flush at her own words. It sounded far worse out loud than in had in her mind.

Her face though was nothing compared to Zuko's near mortification. He was as red as a fire flake. He let her go immediately as though burned with a stake. He took a large step back without a word, though she presumed he would be incapable of speech for a few seconds. There was an uncomfortable frown on his lips, his gaze avoiding hers.

Katara looked him over and gave him an apologetic smile. He still looked unsettled from her words which implied his lack of wooing prowess. She chewed on her lip. Maybe she had pushed it too far. After all, his only real relationship had been with Mai, who Katara held immense respect for ever since she saved their lives at the Boiling Rock, but even the waterbender couldn't deny that the Fire Nation girl was dull at best. Mai was far from the typical, emotional girl, so it was understandable that Zuko would have had little, if any, experience with charming women, and it seemed as though her teasing had made him question his confidence. She took a step towards him, placed a hand on his shoulders and their eyes locked.

"Zuko, you know I was just kidding about what I said, alright?"

"Whatever."

But she saw him stand up a little straighter, which reassured her. She decided not to push the matter further. Zuko turned around, her hand falling from his shoulder and she had the urge to pin him against the wall, or at least try to, though she had a striking feeling that he would get the best of her if she attempted such a thing. He turned back to her, an elaborate red top and skirt in hand. There was a coronet and armlets on top of the pile, all decorated with red and gold crystals.

She looked it over; her fingers ran over the dragon embroilment of the silk top. It was expensive. Her fingers traced it over again; very expensive.

"It's beautiful," she mumbled. She took the pile in hands with care and looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks, I love it."

He nodded, uncomfortable at her gratitude.

"Zuko," she started, her voice serious. "I'm meeting Xuon at ten tonight at The Kyoko. Afterwards, we're going to the Kyoshi Terra Suite. I checked them out yesterday and they're both at the opposite side of the town as his house, which is good news for us." She looked up at him anxiously. "I'll try and keep him busy for as long as I can. I'm hoping that I can take care of him at least until midnight, but still, make sure you're out of his house by eleven at the latest. "

Zuko's expression became bothered as he recognized the names of both establishments. "Those are…" he frowned, not able to think of the right word, "…romantic places."

Katara nodded. Both locations had a reputation of being slightly raunchy and only couples went to them. "I know," she responded with a sigh that said she wasn't looking forward to it. "I thought it would be pretty harmless, so I didn't say anything."

Zuko's scowl told her that he didn't agree. "Just be careful and don't do anything _too _stupid."

Katara looked at him strangely. She swore that he sounded almost jealous, though she couldn't fathom why.

"If he discovers your identity there," he continued, "you'll be right on the outskirts of the village. He could easily take you hostage and there would be nothing I could do."

Katara maneuvered the clothing pile to rest against her hip. With her free hand she reached out to grasp his hand and squeezed. "You worry about yourself, Zuko. There will definitely be Legion on patrol by his house. You need to make sure you're not caught."

He scoffed with an air of dry humor. "You think I'll be caught? Don't insult me."

She laughed, ignoring the tightening in her chest. "Well, you think _I'll _mess up with Xuon." She eyed him with playful seductiveness, trying to play off her worry. "I thought you would have realized by now that I am a _very_ good flirt."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he grumbled. But he squeezed her hand back slightly before letting go.

She laughed again and gave his cheek a light pat. "Don't worry, Zuko. I'll save all the good stuff for you."

His face reddened at her mild teasing, but he looked reassured. "I'll ready the boat."

Katara nodded, grinning. "Everything of mine is already packed and ready to go in my room. Feel free to just sneak in and pick it up whenever you want." She sighed and her expression became sombre again. "After I'm done with Xuon, I'll go right to the banks and meet you at the boat, and we can leave straight away."

"What about Suki and your brother?"

"Toph said she'd take care of them for tonight and make up some excuse for me leaving, saying that I went to visit my dad or something like that. Trust me; they won't even suspect a thing."

Zuko nodded and reached for the door handle, his hand hesitating over the knob before pulling back. "You should leave before me. I'll go afterwards."

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll meet up with you tonight, okay?" She made to reach for the handle but his hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him. "What is it, Zuko?"

He opened his mouth to say something but he paused in thought, as if deciding better of it. He diverted his gaze and sighed. "Look after yourself."

Katara gave him a small smile. "You too." His hand fell from her wrist and he put out the flame in his palm. She opened the door quietly, scanning the hallway, and she slid out when she saw that it was clear. She closed it quietly behind herself and continued on her way to the front lobby, holding her clothes at her side.

While she played with the ends of her drying hair, she wondered what time it was. It was probably around five in the evening and she still needed to get her hair, makeup and nails done, before meeting Xuon. She could prepare mentally for Xuon while getting primped. Katara just hoped that she didn't get one of those talkative stylists.

She paused when she heard a click and the same whistling sound she had before. She whipped around, finding nothing yet again. After turning around for a second time, she scowled. Maybe she really was losing her mind.

A little under two hours later, she found herself at the entrance of the restaurant. It was a two-story, stone building with a large, red, italicized writing on a billboard hanging above the front doors. It read, _The Kyoko_.

There was a storm blowing in, similar to the one two days earlier. The winds were fierce, and at times it even felt as though the earth was trembling beneath her feet. It had been difficult to protect her hair and clothes against the angry elements, but she had managed to arrive with no damage apart from a chipped nail. She didn't even want to imagine the state of the ocean, but pushed that thought from her head. The waves would be dealt with when they needed to be. Now, she needed to be fully alert with Xuon to protect her identity and motive while catch any information he might unwittingly give away, but above all else, she needed to make sure the date lasted until midnight by any means necessary.

* * *

**Thanks to my betas, njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely. **

**much love, **

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	9. A Date in Hot Water

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 9 – A Date in Hot Water**

Katara covered her mouth to mask a cough. The air was thick with smoke. It smelled like the burning of aspen bark from the trees that grew in the mountains, and it took her a few moments to adjust to the foreign feeling scratching the inside of her throat. She could only see a few feet in front of herself. Low hanging chandeliers attached by bulky chains to the high ceiling, gave off a ruby tinted glow that streaked through holes in the haze. There was a primal, steady beat of music, with heavy base instruments, the likes of which she had never heard before. It felt like a pulse trembling beneath her toes and her body swayed to the sound.

She couldn't help but be mildly impressed. Not a titter of the storm outdoors could be heard while inside the restaurant. The Kyoko was far more luxurious than she would have expected and it was less raunchy too, for which she was grateful, though it was a tad annoying that it was such a labour to breathe. It felt like she was being fried by an oven during the Summer Solstice. Beads of sweat were already forming on the back of her neck.

Katara scanned the room, squinting as she searched for her date, but she could hardly make out a thing apart from long red and green banners lining the walls and the fact that it was crowded.

Her eyes shot wide when she felt someone grasp her elbow.

"You look beautiful."

She relaxed at the sound of Xuon's voice, scolding herself inwardly for being so jittery. Flashing him a smile, she allowed him to escort her to their table.

He released his hold on her arm, pulled the shawl from her shoulders and held out her seat. She gave a small smile: what a gentleman.

He took a seat opposite her. Oh, La, he was good-looking. The smoke framed the border of his face, making him appear mysterious, and the lighting gave his dark hair a sultry reddish tint. If she was going to play with fire, literally, she might as well do so with such a great view.

"Thanks for inviting me out. This place is amazing." She inhaled deeply, finally growing somewhat accustomed to the thick air and leaned on her elbows, propping them up on the wood table.

He brushed his hair back. "You're very welcome, Katara. I thought you would. I'm sure it's nothing compared to the palaces, but does it seem familiar? It is, after all, run by the Fire Nation."

She bit down on her tongue. That was unexpected. "Is that so?"

He nodded. "Yes, Fire Nation with a touch of Earth Kingdom," he said, raising his arms to the side, motioning towards the red lighting and smoke of the Fire Nation, his wrist moving in time with the steady music of the Earth Kingdom. "I'm sure that Zuko would have far more than the likes of this place at his disposal in the capital city."

"No." Katara shook her head, smiling. "It's terrific here." She looked around the restaurant again, and she realized that it was likely overflowing with members of the Uprising.

His eyes flicked to either side to see if they were being overheard before leaning into the table. "Tell me, what do you think of the Fire Lord?"

This, she had been prepared for. She nibbled on her lip. "Well," she said choosing her words carefully, "I think that if someone has an unfavourable opinion of another, it is better to be cautious, and if in doubt, say nothing."

He chuckled. "Smart girl," he praised with a nod. "You know," he spoke smoothly, "I've met him, the Fire Lord that is."

She didn't feel the need to hide her surprise. "Really? How did you manage that?"

He scoffed, some of his humor gone. "Well, I tend to view it as an unpleasant experience rather than something to brag about." He moved his hands closer to hers, and she resisted the urge to pull away. "I am Fire Nation." He left the sentence hanging and watched her closely, gauging her reaction.

Again, she had been prepared. He must have taken her for a fool. How could she not have recognized him as Fire Nation, with such a fancy he took to her red clothing and the warm food he sold, but she played the part nevertheless. Her eyes widened and scanned his face. "Oh, wow, you are." She leaned forward. "You have the same eyes as him," Katara whispered.

"The eyes are a give away, aren't they?" he joked and she laughed lightly.

"So, what brought you to Kyoshi Island?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Well, yes, it was, but Katara knew she had to play the dumb girl again. She could sense that Xuon was the type who liked to lead the conversation, any attempt for her to do so would probably make him suspicious. "Not to me." She looked up at him through her bangs.

He smirked and bushed his fingers over her hand. "I despise Zuko." He spoke calmly, but from the darkness that had come over his eyes, there was no questioning the depth of his hate for her friend. It made her wonder if Xuon and Zuko had a personal history. He had yet to use Zuko's formal title, as was normal, but then again, it could just be a sign of disrespect by not referring to Zuko as the Fire Lord.

Though his words were predictable again, she couldn't quail the rise of anger in her chest. She had the pricking urge to defend Zuko or even throw a few ice discs at Xuon for insulting him. It unsettled her. Since when did she get so defensive about Zuko? After all, he could easily handle himself.

Xuon's words brought her out of her thoughts. "He is weak, unfit to rule, spoiled brat. Nothing compared to –" He stopped himself, realizing he had revealed too much.

Katara wondered who he was going to compare Zuko to. She initially thought it would be Ozai but then wondered if he was referring to Azula. A smile formed on her lips. "And some can express their bold opinions easier than I can."

Xuon cracked a smile too and he leaned back in his chair. "That is because I have nothing to fear."

She knew what was coming, and she felt her heart begin to quicken.

"Why is it that you dislike the Fire Lord, Katara?" He ran his fingers along her armlets.

She grinned. "When did I say I disliked the Fire Lord?" she asked teasing.

He leaned closed, looking sincere. "Your opinions, kind or otherwise, are safe with me, Katara."

What a lie that was. She couldn't deny that he was a skilled manipulator, and may have even been fooled had she not known his true motive. "I owe nothing to the Fire Nation. And _your_ secrets are safe with me too, Xuon." She instantly regretted her words. His eyes flashed and his expression became guarded. Her slip up made him aware that Katara knew he was a member of the Uprising. She cursed inwardly, she had really botched up.

"Secrets? What makes you think I have _secrets_, Katara?" He spoke kindly, but his grip on her arm tightened in warning. She wanted to bring her free arm to her water skins hidden beneath her top, but knew that would have made her look guilty. Her fingers maneuvered slightly to feel the moisture in the air. There was a lot. She also noted the dampness on her brow. Water would be drawn from everywhere possible, if need be.

"Xuon," she said, her voice calmer than she felt, "I believe the same as you, and I think you're who I've been looking for." She sighed inwardly when his grip loosened.

"Why would a Water Tribe peasant be interested in what we – what _I_ have to offer?"

Katara locked her jaw. Well, there went the pleasantries. "You have your reasons, I have mine." She winced as his fingers dug into her arm, and his opposite hand grasped her free arm, holding both her elbows to the table. He moved forward in his seat and she could feel his legs crowding hers.

He glared at her. "Why?"

Katara forced herself to remain composed. She was on her own and she needed to get out of this herself. "My family supports the Fire Nation – the old Fire Nation and the Uprising." She scolded herself as her voice shook slightly.

He smirked though his attractiveness was suddenly gone. "That is a lie." His voice was level but the threat was clear. "What Water Tribe family would support the former Fire Nation and _why_? We nearly managed to exterminate your pathetic, barbarian race. We would have succeeded had the Avatar not –"

"I am not lying!" she exclaimed overtop of him, grateful that the heavy music drowned out their voices to all others. She hoped that she was not digging herself a bigger hole. "My father, he – he told the Fire Nation about the last waterbender."

"What?" He leaned in, daring her to try him.

"The last waterbender! Eight years ago, my father told the Fire Nation about the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. Then the Southern Raiders came and killed them."

He frowned, something flicked behind his eyes that made her wary. The grip on one of her arms tightened while he released the other and reached behind himself to something she couldn't see. "What was their name?" His voice was quiet.

"K – Kya."

He nodded slowly and brought the hand back, fisted, and didn't grasp her other arm again. "That's right; the name of the woman killed was Kya."

She noticed how he said _the woman killed_ rather than _the last waterbender_ and her stomach plummeted.

"My father told me about the raid. I hardly paid attention at the time. I didn't care about some dying race," he explained, raising his chin as though he were superior. "He was a top advisor to Fire Lord Ozai, you know. Since then, he has somehow managed to weasel into Zuko's good books too," he said grinning. "You could say that I've learned my charm from the master." He wrinkled his nose and his eyes narrowed. "A master far beyond _you, _girl."

She filed that bit of information for later, that is if she ever managed to get out of this mess.

"I've also heard a strange rumor," he drawled, "that Kya wasn't the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe." His eyes bore down on her. "Some people think that the real last waterbender escaped. In fact, some even say this last waterbender helped Zuko defeat Princess Azula."

Katara tensed. She could fight her way out, she knew she could. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," he snapped. "I remember it now; the last waterbender was a young girl, a girl named Katara." His eyes turned to slits. "Actually, she's probably right about your age."

"You're not saying that's me, are you!"

His fisted hand unclasped and slapped her with enough force to bruise, her head snapping to the side, an angry cut on her bottom lip. "I thought a told you not to play dumb."

"It was worth a shot." Katara smirked and turned back to return his gaze, rubbing her tongue over the swelling. "But playing dumb did have you fooled for a while, didn't it?" she taunted.

His hand descended on her again, his nails tinted green. Katara swung her free arm forward, the moist air forming as water around her palm. She flicked her wrist towards his incoming hand and a thin stream of water coiled around his wrist, restraining him before he managed to strike her. She whipped her hand back and his palm was pulled back by the coil until he struck himself on the nose with a sickening crack.

"Let's call it even," she offered as she jumped out of her seat and bolted. Katara retracted the water from Xuon and formed a pool around one hand for protection as the other grasped the inside of her shirt, uncorking the water skins, streaming the new water to join her defense. She ducked around two men who tried to stop her at the door before finally pushing through the exit and making it out into the violent storm. The door swung shut behind her, and she turned to freeze it in place. She hoped that would stall them.

And then she ran. Lightning cracked the sky and thunder rolled like the roar of an elephantseal. The rain sliced like iced arrows at her back. Mud splashed over legs and clothes, and she ran faster. Katara knew that she probably could have handled Xuon and his company, but she had to reach Zuko before they did or contacted any of their allies. _Zuko._ They had to leave now. One good thing was that Xuon had no clue that the Fire Lord he so hated had been under his nose for weeks. _That_ had to stay secret.

She heard a loud bang behind her, and she didn't look back. Her lungs burned, and she kept running. It was late, the streets were vacant. She cursed the fact that Xuon's house was on the other side of town.

Her feet slipped over the muddy ground as though a rug had been taken out from beneath them. Before she was able to regain her footing, she tripped over a large, partially protruding rock that was hidden almost entirely hidden below the mud. She went airborne, splattering a few feet away in the muck. She streamed together some words that she had never known had been part of her vocabulary, but the sound was downed out by the gale. With a grumble, she cleared the ooze away from her eyes and tried to shake the messy goop out of her hair. She chanced a glance back, which she regretted. Xuon and a mob of Legion guards were less than two hundred meters away.

"Stay down."

Katara gasped. The rock that she had just tripped over was talking to her. Katara tried to stand up but she was held down around her ankle and she flopped down into the mud pool again.

"I said stay down!"

She knew that voice. "Toph?"

"_Yes_, now stay down and be quiet. I'll handle these bozos and then I'll take you to Lord Sparky."

She couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Thanks –"

"I know, I know. Don't worry; I won't forget about this. You owe me big time, missy."

Katara squinted through the pour and could just barely make out Toph's form concealed as part of the rock she had just fallen over. "They only know about me, not Zuko. When we leave, make sure you take care of Sokka and Suki, they might be in danger –"

"Ahem, trying to save you butt here! Can't this wait?"

Katara scowled, and she felt mud mold around her midsection as a shield, though trapped her arms in the process.

"Now just stay put, and pay attention, flirt squirt; you might even learn a thing or two."

Katara's eyes widened slightly as she saw that Xuon and his team were nearly upon them. Just before she was about to scream at Toph to do something, a huge wall of mud, at least twenty feet tall, was raised, suspending the oncoming men within it, before hardening to hold them in place.

Katara, now free of the mud binds, stood up and inclined her head to see the men struggling to get free. Some exclaimed in shock and searched for the earthbender who had trapped them. Xuon bellowed in anger, his eyes wild as he glared down at her, his nose broken and bloody.

She saw Toph's form skid beneath the earth, like a badgermole, still disguised as a rock in order to stay hidden from the trapped Legion. No one saw the shifting beneath the ground. Katara smirked: that girl did have some good ideas from time to time. Katara rose to her feet, caked in sludge. She felt as if her weight had doubled but ignored it. She placed a hand on her hip and smiled cheekily at Xuon's furious face "Better luck next time."

He spat at her and missed. "I will get even with you Katara, I _know_ I will."

She scoffed though her stomach clenched; she knew that Xuon's threat was real. He sounded so sure of himself. She tore off towards the alley where Toph had gone. Katara shook her head, ignoring the cursing behind her. She stopped a few meters into the alleyway. Toph had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Took you long enough," the earthbender complained. "I'll bring you to Zuko, stay ready though; there are a bunch of sneaksters around tonight."

She nodded and followed the steady pace of the young girl ahead of her, her feet sucking into the messy ground with every step. Some of the mud on her clothes was being washed away by the rain, but enough clung on to make her feel uncomfortable. Just then, she realized that she was wearing nothing but a small top and skirt; her shawl had been forgotten in her flight.

"Toph?"

"What is it this time?"

She frowned, but otherwise ignored the rudeness of her tone. "Is there something going on in the mountains?" she asked, remembering the conversation she had heard between the two ladies at the spa earlier that day.

Toph stopped for a moment before continuing at a slower rate. "Is it really the right time to ask this?"

Katara frowned as she recognized her evasiveness. "Toph, I know there is something going on. I know you were up in the mountains right before you went to Zuko's stand."

Toph suddenly turned to face her, beaming. "I _knew _they chose you too! They told you I was up in the mountains, didn't they? They told you I was going to Sparky's stand! I knew it!" she exclaimed pointing at her.

Katara took a step back in surprise. "Huh? What?" She would have scolded Toph for being so loud, but figured the heavy rain and thunder would hide any sound they made.

Toph stomped on the ground excitedly, causing the puddles to dance. "I knew they were! The – wait a second – are you telling me you don't even know who they are?" She looked as though she were debating whether to be smug or disappointed.

Katara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you talking about?"

Toph pointed at her again. "You don't, do you?"

"Toph! Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Toph tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath, an oddly thoughtful expression coming over her face. "You hear voices, right?"

Katara's eyes widened. How could Toph have known? After a moment, she gave a small nod before remembering Toph couldn't see her. "Yes, I do"

"You're not listening to them."

Katara huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Toph, you're not making any sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense. You only pay attention to things you can see. Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean nothings there."

Katara shook her head. "Still not making sense."

Toph sighed and began picking the mud from between her fingernails causing Katara to pull a face. "Listen to them, well for you it would just be one or two voices wouldn't it –" She stopped short and stared at Katara as though she just realized something groundbreaking. "Are you honestly telling me you don't remember _her_ voice?"

"Toph, really, I don't understand a thing you're saying at all." She scowled, growing annoyed at being so confused. Toph was talking as though she were friends with this voice she heard in the water. It was absurd.

"I never met her, but you – you did." She sighed. "Oh, if only Sokka was a waterbender and they picked him over you. H would have it figured out in a jiff and then tell you off for being dumber than a doorknob."

Katara's brow twitched. "That's enough now. Since you're obviously not going to tell me anything about what's going on, this has been a total waste of time! Let's go, your trap won't hold them forever."

"Just make sure you trust them – or her – the voices, okay? They need our help."

"Alright, fine, whatever," sulked Katara.

Toph smirked and turned on her heel, continuing through the alleys that led towards Xuon's.

"So, is there something collapsing the mountains?"

Toph laughed as Katara's question broke the silence only a few moments later. "No, those are the more than stupid earthbenders talking nonsense like that." Her voice was snobbish. Her feet slid along the muddy ground as she scanned the areas ahead for any unwanted presence.

"Okay," Katara said slowly, "so why do these _more than stupid earthbenders_ think the mountains are being damaged?"

"Because, they know diddlysquat about our roots, the roots of earthbending," Toph explained.

"And what are the roots of earthbending?"

Toph pondered for a moment. "I'm not going to answer that since I've already told you before."

"What? No you haven't!"

"Yes, I have Katara, you just don't _listen_."

Katara nearly snorted. The girl knew how to get on her nerves. She smirked slightly as she blinked through the heavy rains. She raised her palm and filled it with a swirling ball of water before squirting it at the back of the earthbender's head.

Without stopping or turning to face her, Toph kicked a rock at her hand.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Katara grumbled as she massaged her palm.

"You started it." She laughed. "Nice job, Sugar Queen, let's squirt water while it's raining. Brilliant. I think I might even be more soaked than I was before," she said sarcastically.

Katara grumbled some more and continued to trudge behind the blind brat. She held her hand over her eyes to block the rain when they took another turn. Her gaze flicked to Toph for a moment. The girl seemed perfectly at ease despite the dreadful weather. Katara never thought she'd be jealous over the ease with which a blind person could see. "We're getting close, aren't we?"

Toph nodded and slowed her gait. "It's not all about what you hear from them."

"Look who's bringing it up now."

"I'm serious, Katara."

That was one sentence she never thought she'd hear coming from Toph.

"What you hear, what you see, what they _tell_ you…it's bigger than you could understand, well, yet, anyways. So pay attention." She lowered her head, thinking hard. "Look, remember how you recognized that it was me by my voice, even though you couldn't see me hidden in the rocks? You didn't think I was some random rock speaking to you."

Katara flushed scarlet. If only Toph knew.

"It's the same thing," Toph said, oblivious to Katara's embarrassment. "Just…listen," she finished a little lamely, struggling to find the right words.

"Why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Katara asked in exasperation. She wrapped her arms around herself, the chill finally getting to her. She had to bite down on her tongue to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Because, you need to do something for yourself once every new moon." Toph laughed to herself as though she were having some sort of inside joke.

Katara glared at her back.

"I can't tell you," said Toph after a pause, "but you'll get it soon enough. I don't think you're dumber than a doorknob."

Katara ground her teeth. If Toph thought that sufficed as encouragement, she was sorely mistaken.

Toph closed her eyes and bent her knees with her palms facing to the ground. "Watch out for Zuko."

"I am."

"No, I mean on your mission. He'll be – he is – in danger."

"I know."

Toph stomped on the ground. "No you don't, missy, that's why I'm telling you."

Katara sighed, too tired to object. This was hurting her brain.

Toph stopped in her tracks. "We're here."

* * *

**Thank you to njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely, always amazing. **

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva **


	10. Escape

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 10 – Escape**

Toph stopped in her tracks. "We're here."

After stealing a glance out of the alley, Katara stopped beside her. Xuon's house was directly opposite them. She couldn't see Zuko, though she hadn't expected to. "Where is he?"

"I…don't know," Toph mumbled, her forehead creasing in concentration. "Hang on a sec, he is…on the second floor, up the stairs, first room to the left."

Katara nodded and looked at Toph strangely when she made no move towards the house. "Coming?" she asked motioning across the street.

"No way! I like _earth_. I'll stand guard here."

Smirking, she nodded again. She should have figured as much, Toph hated leaving ground.

"He'll be hiding when he hears you coming. Call him Lee, 'cause those annoying metal men might be some sneaky eavesdroppers."

"All right." Her eyes ran over the moderate sized, three-story, stone building. It was dark, though she wasn't sure if was from dirt or tinted stone. There were only windows on the first floor and they were very small. Predictably, the lights were out, and it looked vacant.

"And Katara?"

"What?"

"Good luck."

She smiled. "Thanks, you too, Toph." Katara looked down either side of what appeared to be an empty street before venturing out. With as much stealth as she could muster (which wasn't much), she came across the road. Taking another look around, she tried to stay composed and drew some falling rain to mold around one arm before opening the front door.

The house was dim and warm. Outlines of wooden chairs, tables, oversized paintings and unlit candlesticks were all she could see. She inched forward. Lightning cracked and the room was illuminated for a split-second. Her hands covered her mouth to muffle a gasp. It was in disarray with maps, letters and other documents strewn over the desks and the floor. Drawers were open, stools were overturned and there was a large hole in the floor marked with angry chafe marks as though someone had burned through it. Katara felt defenseless. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in years. Instinctively, she raised the water in her hand a little higher. She pleaded inwardly that it had been Zuko who trashed this place, and no one else.

Her fingers reached up to the staircase railing, hugging it tightly. She took one steady step after another. "Zu – Lee?" Her quiet voice echoed back at her. The second story was nothing but darkness. "Lee-" She groaned as she tripped over something and caught herself on the wall. It had made a snapping sound like the breaking of soft plastic. She reached down and felt a soft, very thin and slippery material only a few centimeters wide and very long, in fact, she couldn't find the end of it. It was like smooth, warm ice and little ridges along either side. She had never felt anything like it before. Interest about what it was would have peaked had the situation not been so urgent.

She stood up again and took a step forward, shivering, her form still soaked in muck and frigid rain. "Lee, please."

A hand covered her mouth, an arm wrapped around her waist and her back collided with something solid and very warm. She tensed before relaxing, she knew who it was. "What are you doing here?" he hissed into her ear.

Katara sighed and let herself sag into Zuko's grasp in relief. He let go of her, turned her around, and kept his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. Amber eyes pierced through the darkness, a combination of concern and frustration.

"They know about me, Xuon and the Legion. Toph and I only just lost them." Her voice sounded strangely high-pitched. "They'll be here soon. They don't know about you though-"

Zuko's eyes widened in alarm and he covered her mouth again, his other arm swiped her feet out from beneath her and he flew silently into a neighboring room, closing the door behind him. He removed his hand, placed her on the floor and put a silencing finger over his lips, to which she nodded.

She couldn't hear a thing, but Zuko obviously had. He was a few steps in front of her, hunched over with an ear pressed to the door, eyes closed. His fist clenched, and he returned to her, his expression doing nothing to calm her nerves.

Zuko patted his shoulders, and after a moment, she understood. _Get on his back_, just like before. He kneeled down, and she slid on, one arm holding around his neck, the other still streaming with water.

He made it across the room in three strides, stopping in front of the wall. One arm let got of her and he pressed his palm against the stone. Slowly, his hand began to glow red and flames burst forth, breaking through the wall, creating a large, messy hole. Zuko jumped back as some of the rubble tumbled not only into the alley below, but towards him.

Katara clutched his shirt tightly and turned away as the debris fell towards them. Her gaze returned forward, her eyes watering from the thick air and soot made her cough weakly. Along with Zuko's loud explosion, the winds howling and drumming thunder would have given away their position to anyone close enough

Zuko stepped towards the hole scanned the outside with a frown. There was a roof seven meters out and three meters up. How Zuko was going to manage this, Katara had no idea.

"You'll need both hands to hold on."

"But-"

"There's plenty of water out there if you need it."

She nodded and turned her head around to face the door of the room. Her hand glided through the air, guiding the water to the door, freezing it and turned back to Zuko, latching on tightly. "I'm ready."

Zuko hopped onto the base of the hole, one arm holding onto the side to steady himself, wind whipping his hair into his face. Looking up, he retightened his hold, bent his knees low and jumped.

She thought he hadn't made it, but a few moments later, there was a shattering around her, a stinging along the base of her neck and down her back. They had broken through a window on the opposite side of the street. The next second, Zuko was in full flight again. He ran down the stairs and out the back door of the house they had fallen into.

Katara's grip slackened and vision blurred. There was a sticky feeling sliding along her back, and she realized that she was bleeding badly.

Zuko jumped to get a better grasp as Katara's slipped. "Hold on." His voice was determined while his chest was heaved.

And Katara did. She buried her head in his neck, closed her eyes and held. The rain was dull knives against her wounds. If only she could heal them right away. She slumped more against his back, but her grip held.

Zuko kept running, she didn't know for how long, but she soon felt herself being set down. When she was let go, she slumped over entirely, lying down on the wood, pressing her cheek to the damp floor, her already closed eyes growing heavy. The cold rain was still falling and her back felt icky.

"Katara? Katara?"

"Hmm?" She let her body go limp against the wood beneath her. Her brain was fuzzy and her movements were slowing.

"_Damn it_." She was being propped up slightly and shaken around the shoulders. "Katara!" The voice was more urgent.

Her head lolled forward so it was resting on her chest, her wet hair covering her face. "Yes…?"

Her chin was lifted up and a warm though damp hand was on her cheek. "You're hurt."

"No, just tired," Katara mumbled, she winced as thunder rumbled again, the low tone hurting her ears. She tried to brush the hands away but lacked coordination and strength.

She heard him swear again, and she was picked up before being placed down gently, with her back brushing lightly against a wall, the same strong, heated hand behind her neck. The rain was gone now, but the wind was still in her face. "Open your eyes."

"Hmm."

"Katara," he ordered, a damp hand bushed her hair back and she heard a slump as mud from her tangled locks hit the floor, "open your eyes."

She did slightly and Zuko was staring at her, a basin of water in his hand. "Can you still bend? Do you think you can heal yourself?"

She blinked a few times and nodded. Time began to slow. She was exhausted. Her eyes, along with the rest of her body, just wanted to doze off. He held out the basin for her, and she made a few lethargic motions, trying to focus on the task of healing as much as she could. Vaguely, she was aware that she was in a cabin on Master Pakku's boat.

"The wound on the back of your left shoulder blade is the worst."

Zuko leaned over her shoulder. She felt calloused fingers bush near the gash and grimaced.

"Wait." His voice was low. "There is glass in here." He tried to sound a matter-of-factly but his voice wavered.

"Zuko," she mumbled.

"What is it?" He pulled back, his face coming right in front of hers.

"Get us out of here. I can heal later…just get us out of here, Zuko."

"Katara."

"_Do it_." Her eyes drifted close again.

He squeezed her wrist. "Fine. I'll be back soon. Don't fall asleep."

Zuko got up. The door closed with a snap, and the wind stopped. All she could hear was the whistling from outside with a crack and rumble every now and again. Taking a few deep breaths, she pushed away from the wall and turned to lay stomach down on the hard floor.

Her eyes squinted open, and she reached her arm behind her back, her fingers brushing against the injury on her shoulder and cried out in pain. She was thankful that her scream was drowned out by the weather. With another deep breath, she reached behind again and tore the cloth of her shirt almost all the way down her back. She gave a heavy exhale, pushing the excess material on either side of her. She winced when she found the glass and pulled it out. It felt like she was slicing off a finger. She finally managed to remove it and dropped it on the ground beside her with a clatter. Bad idea. It was half a foot long and covered in blood. She grimaced and turned to face the other direction. Gasping for air, she set her fingers to work again, pulling out piece after piece. Slowly, the pain tapered and became manageable, her eyes darkening.

Soon, the pile of bloody glass beside her was nauseating. It would have made her queasy had she not been fighting for consciousness.

She mumbled something incoherently as she heard a snap and wind brushed against her back before a door shut, cutting off the wind. "Katara!"

Zuko was kneeling beside her, a hand on the small of her back. With a shocked expression, he eyed the bloody mass of glass. "Agni." He gulped and stared at her.

"I'm fine," she snapped sounding annoyed though extremely lightheaded. "I'm _fine_," she repeated. "Just help me up."

Zuko turned her over, held around the shoulders to prevent the material of her top from slipping and made sure her injuries didn't touch the ground.

She brought her arms forward, wrapping water from the basin around her hands. Reaching behind, she placed her palm over the wounds on her back and neck, a cooling sensation soothing her body. Sighing, she went to work on the next one. She leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder and one of his hands brushed her hair, tentatively at first before he began running his fingers from her scalp to her tips, working cautiously as though her locks had been pristine rather than covered in mud, blood and sweat. She smiled and relaxed. "We gone, Zuko?"

"Yes. We're far away; they won't be able to track us."

Instinctively, she leaned into his touch. He paused at the action before resuming. "That's good," she mumbled. Her muscles and skin felt renewed as a few more wounds mended under her skill. Her lightheadedness was slowly fading. "Thanks for saving us back there."

Zuko looked away, his shoulders squaring, and his hand froze in her hair again.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he replied quietly and detangled his fingers from her tresses.

Katara frowned at the loss though didn't protest. She stretched out her shoulders. "There, all done."

"Not yet."

She looked up at him, confused.

His face lowered coming within inches of hers, and she flushed (luckily it didn't show much because of her blood loss). He raised his palm to her cheek and pressed lightly against her skin. She winced, it felt very tender. Then she remembered that Xuon had slapped her, she had forgotten. "Oh, that." She brought some more water to her cheek and the swelling went down after a while, though it still gave off a dull throb.

"Who did that?"

"This?" She asked touching her lip. Hazily, she detected anger in his voice.

He nodded, eying where the large imprint of a hand had been moments earlier.

"Xuon."

"Mmm." His eyes narrowed at the thought of the spy.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling Zuko's scent. It smelled like the smoke coming off a fire that had just been put out. "Why?"

He let go of her, and she had to reach a hand to the floor to steady herself. He stood up and turned away. "I'm …keeping notes."

Her eyes opened to glare at him as he stole away his warmth. "Keeping…notes, Zuko?" she asked raising a brow.

"Of people I owe."

She scoffed, her tired gaze squinting with humor. "Owe?"

He nodded more firmly this time. "Yes."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Don't get too hung up on it because I think there might be a few things a little higher on our priority list right now," she said grinning slightly. "Besides, I already got him back. His nose – well let's just say that he won't be winning any beauty contests anytime soon."

He gave a small smirk, pleased. He just wished that he could have landed his own personal blow.

Katara tried to stand up, but wavered, and Zuko was there a moment later, picking her up.

"Hey, put me down! I am perfectly capable of _walking_."

He ignored her and dropped her in a cot a few feet away. "You're still weak."

She glared at him. "I am only weak because _you_ decided to jump through a window!"

He looked down at the ground, his shoulders hunching. "I know," he whispered.

"Zuko, I-"

"Go to sleep, Katara." And he left the room.

* * *

**Even though this has yet to be beta-ed, thanks njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely for their terrific work.**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	11. Blood and Blame

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 11 – Blood and Blame**

Blood. No matter how much he scrubbed it, the dark red stain remained. Zuko stood up, wiped his hands on his pants and took a step back. He was considering stopping in at port to replace the flooring. There was no damage, but whenever he saw the stain, he felt his chest clench. Always, he was reminded of Katara lying on the wood, blood pouring out of her back and neck. At the time, he had feared for her life. There had just been so much, and her normally tan skin had been paler than his own. His gaze shifted towards the door that led to the cabin below. Katara was still sleeping. It had been two and a half days, and she hadn't woken once. Her wounds kept reopening, growing larger each time, and he didn't know why.

He frowned, pacing the deck again. He supposed that he could go to port, but he couldn't leave Katara alone on the ship, and he couldn't wake her because she wouldn't approve of going into port in the first place. She would think a stain on the deck was a silly reason to risk exposure. Zuko scowled, she would think it was silly only because she hadn't seen it. She hadn't seen how much blood there had been. She hadn't feared the death her friend. He stopped pacing and glared at the crimson wood.

Picking up his bucket, he tossed some more water on the stain before mopping it again.

As expected, it didn't help one bit. Still, it was a distraction. They were almost halfway to the Southern Water Tribe, and he was exhausted. He hadn't slept in three days and counting. Zuko had dozed of for half an hour last evening, though he didn't think that sufficed as sleep.

He yawned and slumped onto the deck, not caring that his pants were squat in a puddle of chilly water.

He felt guilty; he couldn't deny it any longer. Katara's wounds had been his fault. At first, he told himself that it was purely accidental, it could have happened to anyone. But when the pestering voice in his head refused to leave, he had turned to denial, acting as though nothing happened, and then, he even tried to blame it on her. It had been her doing, SHE had screwed up with Xuon, SHE had caused the quick getaway, SHE had done everything wrong. It was all her fault.

A damp hand ran down his face. In the end, it was he who jumped through the window, the window that nearly killed her. He stared at the deck, exhausted and defeated.

They probably could have fought everyone off and made a getaway afterwards, but then he would have revealed himself as a firebender. He could have used jet propulsion (a technique he admittedly copied from Azula) to reach the roof of the building beside them, but he doubted that he could have supported her weight on top of his own.

He brought one knee to his chest and leaned an arm upon it.

_I am only weak because _you_ decided to jump through a window! _

Katara's words echoed in his head again. It was true. His eyes closed. He told himself it was only for a moment, but he was out cold almost instantly.

Zuko woke up, he didn't know why or how long he had been out for, but the sun was setting, and he was sprawled out on the deck. Disoriented, he blinked rapidly, a ringing in his ears. After sitting up, he stretched his sore neck, his body dripping with cold water. He shivered. They must have been getting closer to the South Pole. Too tired to stand, he crawled over to the ledge, pulled down his shirt that was hanging on the railing and put it on. Then he heard Katara scream his name.

* * *

With heavy eyes, she turned over, burying her face in the cot. Sleep evaded her, hanging just out of her reach, mocking her. Her body ached, her hair stuck to her neck and face, while her lip throbbed painfully. Katara flipped over again so she was staring at the ceiling and mumbled beneath her breath.

She squirmed. Her skin was soaked in sweat and burned to touch, but she felt frigid and burrowed beneath the covers, holding them over her head. Her knuckles protested against the tightness of her grip. Everything was moving in slow-motion, and she felt nauseous as the boat went over a particularly large wave.

Wait, she was on a boat. Why was she on a boat?

Her eyes poked overtop the blanket and finally took in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom (if it could be called that). It was a cramped space full of cluttered wood shelves, two cots and a hanging lamp that swayed with the waves and flickered. It was Master Pakku's boat.

Then she remembered.

She pulled her covers over her eyes again and groaned weakly as the memories came back in full force.

Xuon had discovered who she was, she had run. Toph had taken care of the Legion, though she had been no help concerning the voices. Katara glowered, the voices that had abandoned her the past few days. Shivering, she rocked back in forth beneath the thick blankets. She had gone into Xuon's house to warn Zuko. They had escaped, somehow. She paused, frowning, unable to remember anything after that other than pain. She shivered again. Yes, there had been a lot of pain. But her and Zuko, they had escaped, that was what mattered.

Katara brought her arms below all the covers and hugged herself. Her fingers brushed against something rough. She felt from her navel, up her chest to her neck. All of it was rough with grooves along the way.

She pulled the covers down one by one (there were six in total) and stared at herself. She was wearing nothing apart from an oversized men's Fire Nation robe that cut off at the shoulders and knees. Beneath the loose material, she was wrapped in several layers of bandages from her wrists, to her neck, to her waist, to her ankles. Some of the dressings were damp in not only her sweat, but blood too.

Her eyes widened as she took in her injured state. Finally, she was waking up. What on earth happened to her? She sat up, grimacing when she tried to lean her back against the headboard. A hand reached behind her to her back and touched underneath the loose fitting material. It was sensitive, very damp and crusted.

She picked at the robe. It must have been Zuko's. She wondered when and why she had changed into it but couldn't remember. With a laboured breath, she leaned back in the bed, surveying her chipped, painted nails and pale, clammy skin. Then it clicked, and she buried her red face beneath the covers again.

Maybe Zuko had stopped in at port, and she had been treated there. Katara pulled on her hair; it was no use. The thought of Zuko tending and dressing her wouldn't leave. She wanted to scream.

She clenched her eyes shut and shook as another shiver rocked her body. In the back of her mind, she was thankful that she had been unconscious. If she hadn't, the embarrassment would have been too much. She probably would have knocked herself out deliberately.

Then, she did the quite possibly stupidest thing possible. "Zuko! Get over here, right now!"

Katara cringed as her voice sounded like the screeching of a Fire Navy Ship. She massaged her throat and gulped. Her airway was drier than the Si Wong desert.

She needed water and tried not to think of the irony. Leaning over the cot, she saw a full glass on the floor beside her and a bucket of water on the other side of the room. Her fingers clutched the glass like a lifeline and downed it greedily. It tied her over, but she was still thirsty. And where was that damned Fire Lord?

"Zuko!"

She heard a bang and then running towards her room. The door was flung open, and there was Zuko, wide eyed and, for some reason, soaked.

"You're awake," he sighed, sounding out of breath though she didn't know why.

She pulled her covers closer to her and glared at him. "I can't believe you!" She pointed at him accusingly.

He opened his mouth but closed it again, confused. "What did I do?" _This time_, he added inwardly.

Katara scowled, but her face tinted. She tried to ignore how his wet clothes clung in all the wrong (or right, depending on how you looked at it) places. She pulled down the blankets slightly and held up a fold of the robe she was wearing. "What is this, Zuko?" she demanded.

He frowned and stared at her dully. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

Her head bowed and wrung the bed sheets between her hands, her gaze avoiding his.

"Katara," he said, "you're bleeding again."

She looked at the growing red stain on bandages of her arm that was resting on top of the blankets and then towards Zuko who was making his way towards her. She squeaked. "You stay away! You – you – you pervert!"

Zuko took a step back. "Pervert?" he asked pulling a face. "Katara, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" she exclaimed.

He looked at her, concerned, and took another step forward. "You have a fever."

She shuffled back in the bed until her back collided hard with the headboard and grimaced. "No, I don't-!"

"A really bad fever, I can feel the heat coming off you from here."

He made it halfway to the bed when she panicked and bent the water from the bucket at him. She aimed a blast that caught him in his chest and sent him flying into the wall with a loud thud. He slid to the ground with a grunt. Katara looked at her hands, shocked. That had been far more powerful that she had intended. She untangled from the covers and kneeled at the edge of her bed, relieved when she saw that he was uninjured and picking himself up. "Zuko-"

"What is wrong with you?!" he yelled, trying to shake the water off of him.

She scowled, straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't yell at me like that, it was an accident, Zuko. Calm down."

"I'll calm down when you explain why you threw me into the wall!" He exclaimed pointing to the indent he had made.

Katara turned towards the dented wall before falling back unto her heels, staring at her hands worriedly. She had no idea where all the power had come from. She shivered, and her teeth chattered.

"Katara." He said her name slowly and quietly as if he were apologizing. "You're sick."

"No, I'm not." But she ruined it by shivering again.

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course you're not," he said sarcastically. "You be _not_ sick and _not_ shivering while _not_ covered in sweat and blood. Agni, Katara, you're bleeding badly." He was beside her a moment later and reached for her arm smeared in fresh blood.

"I can heal myself," she said, holding her arm to her chest protectively, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Zuko frowned at her, looking solemn. "You already have, but the wounds keep reopening."

She looked up at him questioningly. "I did?"

He nodded. "I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"No, wait. I do." She closed her eyes. "Glass, right?" She looked at him. "I was hurt…badly." Her gaze returned to her injuries again. "It was a window."

He nodded with each statement.

"But my healing didn't work, why? It's always worked before."

"I don't know. I think it's because you're sick."

She frowned and began unwrapping the bandages layering her arms. "Are you saying that this sickness is hurting my bending?" Her gazed flicked over to the dent in the wall and back to Zuko, doing a terrible job and withholding her smirk. "Certainly looks like my bending still works," she said lightly.

Zuko gave her a halfhearted glower and sat on the bed cross-legged. Katara subconsciously shifted away from him, unable to look at his damp form without thinking thoughts that would be considered inappropriate between friends. She told herself her it was because she was lightheaded.

Zuko's frown deepened at the action though didn't comment. "The wounds healed fine at first, but they were open a few hours later. I had to treat them," he explained, not knowing why Katara blushed, "but they were bleeding again a few hours after that. It hasn't stopped. I think you have an infection from the inside that's not letting you heal properly."

"I don't remember getting an infection, when would that have happened?" She thought hard, but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know," he said quietly. Zuko had actually seen something similar before. It was an assassination technique used by some of the former Fire Nation spies. They injected their victims with poison that destroyed them internally. _Coward tactics_, he called it. Zuko didn't know why he hadn't told Katara. Maybe because he didn't want to scare her, but he knew that she didn't scare easily. It was probably because he didn't want to admit it to himself that the virus was a possibility for what was happening to her since he'd only ever seen one full recovery. He had heard that the Water Tribe healing was far more advanced than that of the Fire Nation, and he hoped that they would be able to cure whatever it was.

"Oh…_Oh_!" She finally finished unwrapping the bandages around her forearm and recoiled.

Zuko looked grim. He took her arm carefully, and lay in his lap.

Katara looked away. "Is it like that…everywhere?"

He didn't answer, but she knew that was a yes.

Katara trembled when Zuko began addressing her wounds. With a calming breath, she looked back to him and her arm. It was swollen red with rashes and black pus balls. Blood, both dried and new, lined the sides. On top of that, it smelled like rot. Her lip trembled, it smelt like death. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Bleeding?"

She shook her head, nose wrinkling. Her heart warmed as she watched him. He was so concentrated. She tilted her head and noted that he looked good too, though exhausted. His drying hair hung around his face and his scar was softer somehow. She continued to stare before rolling her eyes when she came to her senses. Oh, La, she really was sick. "I should have been more careful."

"You? _I'm _the one who jumped through a window." He stared at her arm, brushing his hands over the uneven skin. "I don't understand it; the glass didn't even cut you here…" He looked troubled. Again, he thought of the virus but pushed it from his mind as soon as it came.

She could hear the guilt in his voice. "I don't blame you."

"You should."

Scowling, she moved closer to him, but he still wouldn't return her gaze. He always had to blame someone. This time it was himself. He didn't understand that sometimes, things just happened, and it was no ones fault. She took in the bags beneath his eyes and slightly hunched posture. "Zuko, you look terrible." She ignored the fact that she had been ogling him less than a minute earlier.

He shrugged, wondering if she be so critical if she could see her own state, though he smartly kept that thought to himself. He spread a strange green lotion over her wounds as he continued to tend her.

She shivered again though she wasn't sure if it was because of her sickness or Zuko's skillful, calloused touch. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Three days tonight."

Her jaw slackened. "I – what?" Licking her dry lips, she shook her head. She looked at Zuko, his hair covering much of his face. She reached out and raised his chin, forcing his tired eyes upwards. "Please tell me you've slept since then."

He removed her hand and continued to work on her arm.

"You haven't? Are you crazy, Zuko?"

He looked away evasively, hoping she would let the issue go, but she continued to stare him down. "I never _said_ I haven't."

"_Zuko_," she scolded.

He glared at her. "How could I? You were asleep and sick. You were losing half your blood, three times a day!"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!"

She pulled her arm away though moved nearer to glare right back, her angry face inches away. "I'll apologize whenever I want! Now _you_," she said, jutting a finger into his chest, "go to sleep right now!"

His eyes flashed and he inched closer, placing a hand on her opposite side so he was hovering above her. "Who do you think you are, Katara? My_ mother_?" he asked dryly.

Her breath hitched, eyes going wide. She tried to form words but couldn't and Zuko just kept staring at her, his warm breath tingling against her skin.

After a few moments, he shook his head, scowled and slid of the bed. He stalked to the other side of the room, picked up a small brown bag and left, slamming the door behind him.

She fell back in her bed, eyes still wide. She thought he was going to kiss her.

* * *

**Chapter has yet to be beta-ed, but still, thanks njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely. Awesome.**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	12. Coming Clean

**Fine Print **

**Chapter 12 – Coming Clean**

She stared at the door. What just happened? And why was her heart racing faster than a sealdog being chased by an arctic hippo? There was a small part; a very, very small part, that wished he had kissed her. Why? She had no idea. Again, Katara told herself that it was because of her illness, and her mind was just a little fuzzy. She wasn't thinking straight. While healthy, the possibility of being even a tincy bit attracted to Zuko would have been absurd. Absolutely ridiculous. He was the Fire Lord, for La's sake! A good friend, yes. Anything more, definitely not. She still had feelings for Aang, and Zuko probably had a soft spot for Mai. She grumbled, why was this even becoming and issue? There was no issue. None at all. Just a split-second of excitement, a minor blip in her judgment, that was it. She tried to believe it. When that didn't work, she ignored it altogether. Yes, she was a coward.

She fumbled out of bed, which alone caused her to be out of breath. Supporting herself on the wall, she made her way to the door. She searched the door for a lock, but found none. With a sigh, she bent a small amount of water to freeze the door shut before returning to her cot, exhausted. Even though she knew Zuko was nearly passing out from being awake three days straight, she didn't want to be interrupted. She hoped it wouldn't take long.

Carefully, she removed Zuko's robe and began to peel of the bandages. It was a slow process. She winced several times as some of the crusted blood acted like glue, sticking her marred skin to the bandages. Once the wrappings were removed, it took a while before she continued and was able to look at herself without gagging from the horrid visual and smell. She brought the water that covered the floor to flow in a stream in front of her and went to work.

It took longer than usual due to the severity of the injuries and lack of energy. Once done, she streamed the water back into the bucket. It was dirty now, a sickly brown and red colour.

With a small smile, she ran her fingers over her newly smoothed skin. She wondered how long before it became marred with rashes and pus again and shivered. Unfortunately, the fever couldn't be healed with her abilities.

She kneeled on her bed and leaned her arm against the wall to steady herself as the boat shifted. Her eyes scanned the sheets; they were bloodstained in several places. It wouldn't do.

She dressed in Zuko's robe again, wrapping the excess material snuggly around her waist.

Her stomach growled, and she bit down on her tongue to hold in a groan. She hadn't eaten in three days. With a deep breath, she rose from the bed and pulled off the thick blankets, pilling them on the floor and took sheets in hand, leaving only a flimsy comforter. Slowly, she went to the other side of the room and picked up the bucket of dirty water in the other hand. Then, she maneuvered to melt the ice and open the door.

It was dark, nearing midnight, and the stars were shimmering. It was beautiful even without the moon. Waves against the hull, the occasional echo of a sealdog call along with the steady crackling of fire, were the only sounds in the air.

Zuko was sitting cross-legged at the centre of the deck, cooking. She did a double take. Yes, Zuko, the Fire Lord, was cooking.

She pursed her lips; she would never have thought it possible. He didn't look over when the door thudded shut behind her.

The discoloured liquid from the bucket, she tossed over the ledge before refilling it with new water from the ocean and left it beside the door to the cabin. The sheets, she still held, and walked over to the warm fire, sitting next to him.

The scent of cooking fish had never smelt so good. She grimaced when her stomached growled again. Zuko, though, was still doing an impressive job at ignoring her, his expression cross and tense. He was clad only in loose pants, his chest bare as he tended the fire. There were a few fish on a makeshift tray beside him.

"Zuko?"

He made an acknowledging sound though didn't look at her in favour of continuing to glare at the fish he was cooking.

Katara frowned, moved closer to him and the warmth of the fire, but even his heat couldn't warm her. "Zuko, do you think you could burn these?"

He paused in his work and finally looked over at the sheets, still avoiding her face. "Why?"

"They're covered in blood, Zuko."

His gaze flicked to the bloodstain on the wood deck and back to the sheets.

"I packed extras in my bag," Katara said. "I'll just put them on before the next time I go to sleep and hopefully I wont bleed all over them again." Her voice sounded disgusted with herself, and she trembled as a strong breeze blew by. She had no idea how Zuko could be warm while bare-chested. Must have been a firebender thing. That, or he just loved showing himself off. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the scar that Azula's lightening had given him and inclined to get a better look. She pulled back guiltily a moment later and huffed, blushing. _Jerk_, distracting her like that.

He nodded, oblivious to her thoughts and took the sheets in hand, burning them in a few seconds. The ash was carried away by the wind. He wiped his hands together before returning to work on dinner with his back turned to her.

She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, but closed it. She waited for him to make the first move, though after several minutes of heavy silence while facing his back, she gave in. "Are you going to say anything?" she asked quietly.

"What do you want me to say?" he replied darkly. His shoulders squared, as if he were trying to block her out further.

She wondered what exactly he was upset about since there were so many things that could be on his mind. His mother, her injury, which she knew he still felt responsible for, and maybe, just maybe, the thing that she _maybe_ wanted him to do. Kiss her. She stole a glance at him. For a moment, she wondered if he felt anything for her. She shook her head, of course not. Why did she care anyways? It wasn't like she cared about him like that, right? She waited for an answer to confirm her thoughts, from whom, she had no idea. Maybe the water or her conscience. Nothing came though, and it made her question herself.

When he had hovered over her, the rush of excitement she felt, it had probably just her mind playing tricks on her. Maybe he had only stared at her because he couldn't get over how sweaty and smelly she was. It was stupid. Stupid, stupid. Plus, she was still supposed to be sad about her breakup with Aang. And she was. The strong feelings she had for Aang, regardless of being his girlfriend or just friend, would never leave. But how would it look if after a month after breaking up with the Avatar, she was chasing after the Fire Lord, the next most powerful man on the earth? She scoffed; Aang would probably try and hunt Zuko down too. Katara sighed and hooked her arms around her knees. "I don't know, but I don't like you acting like this."

He turned on her, his fists clenched. "Are you my mother?"

There it was, his _mother_. "No – I just-"

"Just what, Katara?" he demanded. "What do you want?" He cursed, turned back to the flame and ran a hand through his hair, scowling.

She put her chin on top of her knees and shivered. "We will find her, Zuko."

He didn't answer and stared hard into the flames.

"I'm sorry – would you let me finish!" she exclaimed as he opened his mouth to interrupt her again. He glared but obliged. "Zuko," she continued quietly, "I'm sorry. I – what you said was true." It was about time she came clean about her initial reasons for wanting to join him on the mission.

He looked at her, most of his anger replaced with confusion and a touch of anxiety.

"You were right about why I wanted to come with you." Katara thought back to the conversation they had while along the shore on Kyoshi. She took a deep breath as his gaze hardened. "I was selfish," she confessed. "I thought that if I helped you find your mother that somehow…my own mother would come back to me." She shivered and stared at the deck, no longer able to meet his eyes. "I was just so upset with everything that's happened. With Aang and with me, and I thought this mission could be my way out. It was why I bothered you so much to let me come. But then, after what you said at the shore," she said, feeling him tense beside her, "I realized that it didn't matter, what happened to me in the past. In the end, I just wanted to help you, for you because you are my friend and I care about you." She sniffed, and her chest tightened when his arm wove around her shoulders. She turned to search his face, but he wasn't looking at her. With a small smile, she leaned into him. Her eyes closed and his grip tightened. He didn't need to say anything; she understood that they were in this together.

She closed her eyes, throwing her other senses into overdrive. Spirits, she loved his smell. It was still a rustic, masculine scent mixed with smoke, ash and fire. She could feel and hear his breath, slow and steady, unlike her own laboured rasps, compliments of the sickness, but he didn't seem to mind.

A couple minutes later, he handed her a cooked fish. She thanked him, to which he nodded and began eating his own in silence.

Once finished, she set the fish bones down on the deck and trembled, her fever giving her a dizzy spell, and she blinked to stay focused. Despite her healing, she still felt off. It was as though her motions were at half speed, and she had to fight to say oriented as the boat surged through the waves. "Zuko?"

"Hmm."

She wrung her fingers together, unsure of how to proceed. "Do you know how I'm going to get better?" she asked. She tried to sound casual, but she knew that Zuko heard the uncertainty in her voice.

He placed his chin upon her head and gazed out into the twinkling stars thoughtfully. "The best healers are your people, Katara."

She looked at her arms, already seeing the beginnings of red spots beneath her skin. "Do you think they'll be able to cure me?"

"Yes."

She rubbed the spots on her arms, as if to bush them away. "What if they don't?"

"Then we'll find another way."

She nodded, satisfied with his response. They were going to find a cure, and knowing Zuko's stubbornness, they'd find one if it meant searching the globe in a matter of days.

He removed his head from its resting place, though kept his arm around her shoulders, and handed her another fish.

She shook her head. "No, you have it. I'm full."

He frowned when her stomach growled, causing Katara to blush in embarrassment. "Clearly, you're not. You haven't eaten in days, and we have enough for both of us."

Katara hesitated, but her gut won out. Finally, she took it, gobbling it down eagerly. She felt him stiffen against her, and she looked up to see his face was unexpectedly flushed. "What is it?"

He jumped at her words; his blush deepening as though he were a child caught doing something wrong. "Nothing," he said a little too quickly.

"Come on, what is it?" she egged.

He looked to the sky and mumbled something she couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

He sighed uncomfortably, his body tensing. "I know why you were angry at me."

Katara smirked and touched the smooth material of his pant's cuff."I've been angry at you a lot, Zuko, when exactly are you talking about?" she asked.

He fought down a smile, the redness returning to his cheeks. "When you called me into your room after you woke up."

Her forehead creased together as she thought back. A few moments later, she inhaled sharply, her cheeks reddening too. "Oh…_that_."

Zuko nodded, trying to hide his smirk. "_Pervert_," he scolded, doing a terrible impression of her before laughing.

Katara was torn between embarrassment and interest. Zuko rarely laughed. In fact she couldn't remember him laughing, ever. Although she was annoyed and humiliated that it was at her expense, she couldn't deny that she liked the sound. She bowed her head and flushed. "It's embarrassing," she mumbled, affronted.

He sat up a little straighter. Probably relieved when he realized she wasn't about to impale him with an ice spike. "About time the score was evened."

She glared at him. "Couldn't you have gone to port, and let me be treated there, rather than…" she tailed off and jutted her chin forward defiantly when she was unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes, especially now that the entire Uprising is searching for you," he said sarcastically.

She nudged him, scowling.

"If it's any consolation, I was a perfect gentleman."

She flushed another ten shades of red and hid her face in her hands, highly aware of their closeness and his large, warm, blistered hand on her bare shoulder. "I was considering beating you silly, and I still am!" she snapped as he continued smirking at her smugly. She sighed and rubbed her knuckles. "But you saved my life."

"Seven times."

"What?"

"I saved your life…" He paused, unable to stop smirking. "Seven times."

It took a few moments to click, and she groaned. "You're getting even with me for playing the flirt against you, aren't you?"

"Yes," he admitted shamelessly.

Katara huffed. Was it terrible that she couldn't raise much anger against him? She knew he had saved her life, but she couldn't shake away the feeling that normally she would have snapped at him. Really snapped at him. In her embarrassment, she should have been furious that he would dare do something like that. She was grateful that as a healer, she had seen many people who were so injured that to heal them; they needed to be exposed in areas that would normally be considered inappropriate. She understood that in some circumstances, modesty had to be ignored. But Zuko. Heat rose in her cheeks. It seemed awkward. Anyone else would have been fine, but him. She did trust him, and she was sure that he was a _perfect gentleman_, as he put it. If nothing else, he was honorable, but it still didn't make her feel any better. She glared into the sky, disappointed when she saw there was no moon. The spirits hated her, she was sure of it.

Unexpectedly, an icy breeze blew across the deck, and she shivered violently, her teeth chattering.

Zuko removed his arm from her shoulder and turned to face her with a worried look.

"It's getting worse."

Her trembling continued. "Maybe, I'm not sure." Her teeth held her tongue, and she inhaled deeply through her nose. "At least I'm not bleeding again."

Zuko's gaze flicked towards the dark red stain on the wood and back to her again.

"It was that bad, huh?" she asked. "The blood," she clarified, nodding towards the angry bloodstain on the deck.

He nodded back, his eyes glazing over. "It had been…everywhere."

She withheld the urge to apologize again or give him a hug. He wasn't the hugging type, and she didn't want her thoughts wondering to unfriendly places again from the close contact that embracing him would have brought.

Zuko continued to stare at the stain regretfully. Katara noticed the guilt in his expression. She decided that she had finally had enough of this. She would not take the rest of this trip with Zuko sulking every time he looked at the deck. "I thought I told you not to blame yourself!" she exclaimed, hands slapping the deck on either side of her.

He shifted back in surprise.

She rose to her feet and stormed back into the cabin below, the door trembling as she slammed it shut behind her, leaving Zuko alone and in shock from her outburst. A minute later, she burst through the door again with a large, white sheet in hand. "Come here," she ordered.

Zuko didn't dare disobey.

"Take this," she said handing him one side of the sheet, "and bring it over there." She pointed to the port side of the boat.

He did, nodding reflexively, while Katara held the other end of the sheet and walked to the starboard side. She laid it flat on the wood, and Zuko followed her lead. It covered half the deck and the entire bloodstain.

He took several large steps back when Katara got into her waterbending stance. She withdrew water from the ocean, and circled it around her before dispersing it to hover as a spread about a foot overtop of the sheet. Her fingers wove, and the water slowly lowered on top of the sheet until it merged. She straightened her fingers and the water froze to ice, securing the sheet to wood.

"There you go, Zuko." She beamed. "The stain is gone."

He stared at her in disbelief.

Katara looked to either side of her before realizing he was looking at her and returned his gaze. "What?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

Katara scowled. "You think I'm crazy."

"No."

She glared at him, knowing that was a lie. A few moments later, she sighed and made her way to their leftover dinner. He followed her example again and helped clean up. She stole a glance at Zuko. She felt exhausted just by looking at him. The bags beneath his good eye were halfway down his face and even his scarred eye was wrinkled more that usual.

"You don't want me apologizing, right?" she asked when they were half done cleaning.

He looked down at her, not replying, though wondered where this was going.

She took his silence as an invitation and continued, "Well, how about saying thank you." She took a step towards him, went on her toes and gave his cheek a peck, grinning when he tried to hide his surprise. "Thank you for saving my life-"

"Seven times."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, seven times," she said, pronouncing every syllable, "and for being such a _gentleman_, and for staying awake three days straight and cooking dinner." She paused looking over the half cleaned meal before her eyes locked with his. "Now." She poked him in the chest. "If you make me tell you to go to bed one more time I'll…"

"What?" he prodded.

She raised her chin stubbornly, her eyes hard, ignoring the fact that he was over half a foot taller. "You'll be in _big _trouble." She gave one final push against his chest. "And make sure you put on a shirt," she said. "It's getting cold out here." She emphasized her point by shivering again.

He raised his hands in defense. "Fine. Wake me up if you need me for anything-"

"Zuko," she breathed, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, "don't make me tell you again." Her voice was icy in warning.

His lips turned up slightly. "Make sure-"

"Now, Zuko!" she ordered pointing to the door.

"Alright, calm down," he said, his tone sounding suspiciously like her own.

She scowled and sent a stream of water to squirt him in the back of the head.

He wheeled around just in time to release a small burst of fire from his palm, evaporating the water before it managed to strike him. "You're slipping, Katara," he said lightly, which earned him a fierce glower from the waterbender. "If you train, maybe you'll get me next time." He shrugged, still smirking slightly. "But I doubt it."

She made a strangled sound in frustration as he shut the door behind him. After a minute of sulking, she reluctantly took his advice. She _was_ rusty. With a deep breath, she raised her arms above her head, bringing water to circle around her.

* * *

**This chapter has yet to be beta-ed, but still, my thanks goes out to njyt9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely.**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	13. Repression

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 13 – Repression**

_He didn't budge, no matter how much he wanted to. They always went through this routine every few months. One of them would do something stupid (usually him), they would shout at each other for a few days, and then one of them would apologize to the other, saying they wanted to try again. Always, they came back together. It was true that he loved her, but sometimes, love wasn't enough. _

_Zuko stared at Mai, doing all he could to keep his expression vacant. It had to stop. This endless routine was wasting both their time. It hadn't worked yet, and it wasn't getting any better. _

_The elders also wanted her removal; her family had too many close ties to members of the Uprising. Despite some of the Uprising's own attempts to assassinate her, the people, as well as his advisors, didn't trust her. Was a broken relationship enough to risk Mai's life as well as the support of his people? No. He was a Lord first, a boyfriend second. He shoved the guilt down deep and faced her like he would a war meeting. Cold and detached, that was the only way he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't say I love you, back, like he always did. Even though it was true. _

"_Mai, this has to stop." _

_She scoffed. "Don't treat me like one of your generals, Zuko." _

_He tensed; it was unnerving how well she could read him. _

"_I'm not some mission. I am your girlfriend, I deserve more than this effort."_

_For a moment, he saw a flicker of fear cross her face, as though realizing he might not give in so easily this time. "Mai, we can't do this anymore."_

_She shook her head. "Tell me, honestly, that you don't love me." _

_Zuko was taken aback by her forwardness, she must be desperate. He gulped, though remained silent. The lie was on the tip of his tongue, but it wouldn't spill over. _

"_You can't," she stated after a heavy silence. With quick steps, she stood in front of him, their bodies almost touching. "Are you sure what you know what your giving up?" One hand cupped his scar less cheek, while the other went to his hair that was free of its crown and knot top. _

_He wanted to lean into the hand on his cheek; he wanted to pull away and tell her that they could never be together again. He could do neither. _

_She went on her toes and pressed her lips firmly against his. At first, he didn't budge, but when she deepened the kiss and moved closer, he gave in, just like always, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hard against him. He could feel her smirk in victory against his lips and pull away. _

_He inhaled sharply. It was no longer Mai in front of him, it was Katara. _

Zuko shot up in his bed, eyes wide, trying to catch his breath. The dream had been a memory of the day he had broken up with Mai. Except, of course, for the part where Katara showed up. He shook his head, trying to shake away the image. Though, inwardly, he pleaded it would never leave.

He fell back into the bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to stop his heart from pounding. He tried to distract himself. The coils on of the bed were digging into his back, the swaying lantern light made his head ache, but nothing could take away the feeling of the hand clenched tightly in his hair, the lips pressed hard against his own. He knew it was only a dream, but still he couldn't help but wonder who had kissed him, if it had been Mai or Katara. It scared him when he realized that he wanted it be the latter. He covered his eyes and swore. When had that happened? When had he started thinking of Katara like that? Sure, he was a guy, and he had noticed at she was pretty a long time ago, but he had been under the impression that was where it ended. Spirits, Ty Lee was pretty, yet he wasn't dreaming about kissing her! He didn't know if he wanted this or not. The smart answer was he shouldn't, it would just complicate things unnecessarily, but since when was he ever smart in his choices. He scowled; apparently karma still got a kick out of toying with him.

He never knew what he wanted. Always, he was torn between choices. Before, it had been between honouring his family and betraying everything he knew to do what was right, and help the Avatar.

This predicament was a little different. Katara. He didn't know why, how or even what had happened, but he knew that something had changed. Maybe it was when he had feared for her life, and now he was just being protective. But he realized these things, these _feelings, _may have been building long before that. It could have been when he saw her after two years, standing across the market, and she recognized him instantly despite his disguise. Maybe it had even been earlier than that. It could have started from their fight against Azula, or even when he had hunted her, tied her against and tried to blackmail her with her mother's necklace. Her defiance had been infuriating and alluring at the same time.

He growled, he didn't know when it happened, it didn't really matter. All he knew was there was something very, very wrong with this whole thing. It wasn't right. It didn't work like this. She used to hate him. Agni, she had threatened to kill him! And she could if she wanted to. He sighed, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. It was slightly humbling to know that even if he threw everything he had against her, she could easily handle herself and return the fight on even ground.

Her image flashed before his eyes, and he slumped into the uncomfortable bed. She really was beautiful, wasn't she? Even now, when she was sick, covered in blood and sweat. He growled again and punched towards the ceiling, flames licking against his knuckles.

He had probably scared her when he hovered over her like some snakevulture. He couldn't deny that for a split second, he had wanted to kiss her. He had only kissed two girls before though he had a feeling that Katara would have been very different. But she had looked confused and apprehensive as though not daring to believe what he was doing had been real. He shook his head, disgusted with himself. It had been foolish of him. No matter what he wanted, this had to stop. Nothing good would come of it. They had the mission to worry about, and he had his nation and the Uprising to concern himself with too. On top of all that, if the elders and his people had concerns about Mai, they would definitely be no kinder to Katara, a peasant waterbender. This _thing_, whatever it was, would only cause useless complications. Besides, she was still Aang's girl, she always would be.

* * *

Katara healed herself twice and washed up while Zuko slept. It had been twelve hours, and she was exhausted and confused. She had finally thought about her escape from Xuon and feared that her mess up may have more serious consequences than she had initially believed. Still, she hadn't the heart to wake him.

Her hands clasped the rail until her fingers cracked. She tried to hold it down, but couldn't and retched over the railing, into the ocean.

"I didn't know waterbenders could get seasick."

She jumped in surprise and turned on him. How could he be so sneaky? He hadn't even made a sound. "I see you you've woken from your slumber."

Zuko shrugged. "Twelve hours, not three days."

That, she could not debate with, but Katara shot him a glare anyways. She could have brought up the fact that she had only slept for that long because she had been badly wounded, but decided better of it; he'd probably end up feeling guilty. An oozing surged up her throat, and she turned over the railing to puke again. With a strangled moan, she brought ocean water to clean her mouth and turned around. Her back slumped against the rail, and she sat down on the deck with her legs sprawled out to the side.

Zuko stood in front of her, arms crossed. Katara was slightly disappointed to see that he had actually taken her advice and put on a shirt. "You're not seasick."

She squinted through the noon rays that bored down over Zuko's shoulder. "What are you talking about? Of course I am," she said with a weak voice.

He kneeled in front of her, his expression attentive. "No, it's the infection."

Katara groaned and massaged her stomach. "Just great, one more thing to worry about."

"We're three days from the Water Tribe, they'll treat you."

Katara gave a small nod. She hoped so. "Zuko," she said patting the deck next to her, "I need to talk to you."

He took a seat beside her and waited.

"I think they might know about you." Katara thought a lot about it while Zuko had slept, and she had begun to fear that their cover had been blown entirely when she messed up with Xuon.

His brows frowned together, motioning for her to continue, not needing clarification of who _they_ were.

She took a deep breath and jumped right in. "I was really careless with Xuon," she admitted, "and I let on too much. He realized that I knew he was a part of the Uprising, and he turned on me." Her eyes became downcast. "I tried to tell him that I supported their cause, but then he asked me why a Water Tribe peasant would ever support the Uprising."

Katara paused when she felt Zuko stiffen beside her. Then she remembered that he had called her that on numerous occasions. She continued quickly, not giving him the chance to get worked up over it.

"I panicked, and I told him that my father informed the Fire Nation about the last waterbender, but Xuon knew about the raid. He knew that the real last waterbender had survived and was named Katara. Then remembered my name, and he realized who I was. He knew that _I_ was the last waterbender." She forced herself to continue despite the furious look on Zuko's face. "He also knew that I was the one who helped you defeat Azula." She closed her eyes. "So, he now knows that I'm your ally, and he knows that I was acting the entire time I was with him. If he is as smart as I think he is, he will remember that he told be about Ichik Island and will connect the dots when you vanish the same night as me and his house is trashed, with burn marks along the floor. He'll know I have a firebender companion. I think it's only a matter of time until he realizes that it was you." She watched him closely, but his expression had become unreadable.

"What happened afterwards?" He asked touching his lip for a moment as his eyes frowned together in thought.

"Hm?"

"He slapped you. Did anything strange happen then?" he clarified.

"Well..." Katara halted in memory as she recalled the strange state of his hands. "His fingers had been green for some reason, I b-"

Zuko moved so quickly that she had to bite back a squeak when was kneeling in front of her a split-second later. She pulled back in surprise so she was pressed against the rail. "What is it?"

He ignored her and reached forward, his thumb brushing over her lip. At first, Katara thought he was doing something affectionate, but then she was forced to hold back a grimace as pain shot through her lip. It had never healed properly. He went back on his heels, his eyes livid.

"Zuko, what is it?"

He stood up abruptly and paced the deck. A shaky hand ran through his hair, and he cursed, using some words she had never heard before. His breathing became heavy, and she grew worried. He took a few more quick steps, giving a loud grunt and punched out a stream of angry fire balls.

"Zuko!" Katara jumped to her feet, tentatively moving towards him. "I know its bad, but we'll be fine. We can still do this."

He clenched his eyes shut. "It's not that."

She bit on her lip, but stopped when pain shot through it again. "Then, what is it?"

His eyes opened, but he still wouldn't look at her. "Xuon," he growled, "it's him. He's the one who poised you. It's his fault that you can't heal."

With wide eyes, she reached out to touch him, but pulled back when his shoulder jerked away. Her face fell, and she felt slightly hurt. "How?"

Zuko turned so fast, it startled her and instinctively, she took a step back. His face came inches from hers, and after staring at her for a good half minute, he scowled, turned away with his fists clenched. "When he slapped you, there was poison on his nails."

"That's why they were green?"

She saw Zuko nod.

Suddenly, he turned back, grasped her hand tightly and led her back into the cabin at an urgent pace. He picked up the bucket of water from beside the door and entered, the door clattering shut behind them.

"Sit on your bed." He let go of her hand and rummaged in the clutter of the wooden shelves.

Katara did, and a few moments later, Zuko was standing beside her with some very sharp looking tools in his hands, including a scalpel, hemostat, speculum and some others that she recognized, yet couldn't name. She had never used them before because of her healing abilities, and before she discovered her gift, her culture used different types of tools and remedies than other nations.

"Lay down."

She pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose. "You're going to explain to me what's going on before I let you use that," she said nodding towards a foot long scalpel, "on me."

Zuko frowned; clearly annoyed that she was stalling. "This poison is bad."

"Yes, I got that far." She glared at the instruments he was carrying, and she felt sick again. "What I want to know it why you need _those_. Didn't you say you wanted my tribe to treat this? I'm sure they know more about healing than you." She gulped; she knew that she was just trying to avoid the inevitable.

He placed all but one of the tools on the ground beside him with a loud clang that made her fidget anxiously. "When I say this poison is bad, I mean that I've seen people die from it in less time than you've had it."

Her eyes widened before she glared at him defiantly. "Well, that's not going to happen."

A small smirk formed on his lips. "I know. Now, if you let me operate, it'll help your chances."

Somehow, the word _operate,_ just made her dread it even more. Shivering weakly, she finally lay down and tried to remain calm, though failed dreadfully.

He frowned at her. "I've done this before, Katara, don't look so scared." He tried to sound reassuring, but the sight of him playing with the scalpel between in fingers made her tremble. "But this_ is_ going to hurt…a lot."

Katara scoffed. "Don't be scared, this is going to hurt, great!" After rolling her eyes and taking a steadying breath, she gave him a nod.

"The painkillers would take too long to take effect. Don't bite your tongue."

She laughed dryly. "I'll try not to."

"Close your eyes."

She did. The pounding of her heart, and her quick breathing drowned out everything else. She wanted to grab onto something. All she could find was the thin sheet below her, she held on tight. A few moments later, there was a sharp metal resting below her lip and a strong hand holding her mouth shut. Then he cut.

She tried to cry out, but he kept her mouth closed. It stung painfully. It felt nothing like her normal battle injuries which were blunt forces to a large area that caused bruising, , this was sharp and to the point. It felt as though the scalpel was inside of her, like a dagger. Her eyes began to water, and her hands fisted into the bed. .

"That was the worst part."

She inhaled through her nose and tried to relax. Then another cut. She tried to push off the bed, but he held her down. Her eyes teared more. What a liar, the second one felt way worse.

The hand was gone for a moment, and she heard a dull clank.

Then there was a pinching feeling that made her toes curl.

"Almost."

She ground her teeth together, imagining the most painful ways to kill Xuon. _Bastard. _

It felt as though a weight was being lifted, and then there was a sickening slurping sound.

His hands were removed, and she heard him take a step back. "Done," he sighed.

When her eyes opened, they were blurry, and the swinging lantern made her dizzy. She wiped away the wetness, grimacing. Her lip throbbed. There was blood on several of the tools and dark green pus in a small bucket. She averted her eyes, her stomach nearly spilling over again.

There was a sloshing sound, and Zuko brought the bucket of water before her. "You should heal it shut. It's not perfect, but it'll slow the spread of the poison."

She gave him a strained smile, and her arms wove forward, bringing the water towards to her lip. At first, she was confused. It was taking far longer than usual, but eventually, the healing sped up. Once she was done, she exhaled and stretched.

"Better?" he asked, holding the bucket out for her as streamed the water back within it.

"Well, I'm glad it's over." She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and maneuvered so that her legs were dangling off the edge off the bed, her eyes unfocused. She was unsure of what to do, yell at him for putting her through that, yell at him for lying to her, saying the first cut was the worst, thank him for saving her life again, give him a hug big friendly hug or even a _friendly_ kiss…on the lips. Regretfully, she ruled out the last one. Zuko might pass out, and if he didn't, she would have a lot of explaining to do. Plus, she wasn't even sure what was going on inside her own head concerning the Fire Lord. She decided to stick with a simple thank you. "Thanks, that was the eighth time you've saved my life."

He looked away with a small nod.

"I'll repay you somehow," she said thoughtfully, scratching her chin, the pain in her lip and jaw area finally leaving her. "I don't know how just yet. I promise that I'll think of something really good though."

"Just don't make me do it again."

She raised her head to glower at him, but was surprised to see that he was lending her a hand, his expression indecipherable.

Katara looked at it for a moment, sizing him up, before grasping on. Zuko wove his fingers between hers causing her to stare at him in surprise. She somewhat regretted not going in for the _thank you_ kiss. Maybe it would have worked. Still, she knew that she would never have had the guts to do something so bold. Flirting and teasing was one thing, doing anything beyond playful banter, was completely out of her comfort zone. Besides, it would be stupid to throw their friendship out of balance so carelessly. Without a word, he picked up the bucket of water in his other hand and led her out of the cabin.

The sun was still high in the sky, but the temperature was dropping rapidly. He let go of her suddenly, as though realizing what he was doing. Katara gave him a tentative smile and made her way to the centre of the deck and leaned over the railing. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the salty breeze as she gazed out into the pale blue ocean. It was illuminated, reflecting the sun's rays from the cloudless sky. "Zuko?"

"Yes?" He was dumping the dirty water over the rail.

"Did you know Xuon? I mean, as your real identity, from before?" It had been bothering her ever since she ran out of the Kyoko.

He placed the empty bucket on the floor beside the cabin door and headed towards her though didn't reply. He just looked at her questioningly.

Her eyes squinted. She saw a few icebergs in the distance and shivered. "It's just, he said some funny things," she continued.

Zuko stood beside her and also looked out of the vast expanse of water and sky.

"He said that he hated you."

He frowned, leaning his arms against the rail. "So do a lot of people." He paused. "Everyone in the Uprising, actually."

She scowled as he made a joke of it. "No, this is different. He really hated you." Looking at him, she could tell that he wasn't taking her seriously. "Zuko, would you listen to me?"

"I am."

"No, you're not."

His frown deepening, he turned so that he was facing her and leaned his back against the rail. "I _am_ listening, Katara, I just think you're making it a bigger deal than it is."

"No," she said shaking her head fervently, "you weren't there; you didn't see him. He spoke as if he knew you, personally. He said he's met you." She glared at him as he remained unfazed.

He looked towards the sky with an impassive expression, his arms resting on the rail. "I probably met most members of the Uprising when my father held power."

She moved closer to him, shoulders brushing, but Zuko shifted away slightly. His looming form blocked the high sun, allowing her to look at him without squinting. "This is different, Zuko. Plus, he said his father is still in the Fire Nation and that you liked him." At last, this seemed to have caught his attention.

"Did he say his name?" he asked finally looking at her.

She shook her head. "No."

He nodded slowly, completely at ease.

Her hands clutched top bar tightly and glowered at him, this was not the time to start acting like his uncle. She wanted him to be angry, even throw a tantrum. This steady calm was unnerving. "Why aren't you more worried! Someone in your favour is probably giving the Uprising information about your every move! Why don't you send a message to your uncle and warn him?"

Zuko leaned back more, his fingers running along the rail absentmindedly. "You think there is only one conspirator? I'm sure there are at least a hundred in my court."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "But, why don't you just, you know, kick them out?"

Zuko smirked wryly. "I wish the Fire Nation politics were that simple. If they're under my watch; I know where they are at all times. If I banished them, it would be worse. A lot of them have powerful friends. It's better to keep them close and know what they're up to. And my uncle can take care of himself, he's better at reading people than anyone I know. He's probably discovered everyone who's disloyal already. He doesn't need my help, and he is the only one who knows I am away. Besides, we also have nothing to send him with, no messenger hawk, nothing. And even if we did, it would probably be intercepted."

Katara turned around slowly and leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder. He stiffened, and for a moment, she thought he was going to pull away, but he eventually relaxed.

"I never knew."

He looked down at her with a raised brow.

"After we won, I thought everything had been perfect," she confessed.

Zuko nodded in understanding and leaned his head on top of hers, but removed it a few seconds later with a drawn-out sigh.

Katara payed it no mind. "I thought that once we beat your father and Azula, the world was at peace."

Zuko breathed deeply and closed his eyes, his expression relaxing as the sun hit his face. "No."

Katara scoffed, she had no idea how she could have been so naive. "It's never that easy, is it?"

"Never," he agreed.

"I could've helped you, you know," she whispered, staring at the deck.

He opened his eyes. "They would have killed you in the Fire Nation. After me, you were next on their list."

"Then I'd be fine as long as you were alive, and I know you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

He smirked. "Guess so."

Katara inhaled deeply and stirred closer to his warmth. She was surprised, though glad, he hadn't pulled away yet. "I got mad at him," she said quietly. "Aang." Her eyes searched for something distracting, but all she saw was the white sheet she had frozen to the deck. "I was mad at him for always leaving me." She scoffed. "It was stupid, of course. The whole world was barely holding itself together, and I got upset because he couldn't spend time with me." She felt his hand press softly against her back. "I'm selfish, aren't I?"

"No." He froze for a second, as if realizing he should probably give her some comfort. Eventually, he found the right words. "You're probably one the most unselfish people I know."

Her shoulders shook, he sounded sincere. "I was safe in the Northern Water Tribe, but I was alone, and I was unhappy. After we won, everyone had places to go. Aang had to keep peace, you became Lord of the most powerful nation in the world, Toph trained earthbenders around the Earth Kingdom and Sokka went to Kyoshi with Suki." She shook her head. "And I was mad because you guys left me." She shivered. "I missed everyone."

"Me too," he admitted, removing his hand.

"You could've visited me."

Zuko scoffed halfheartedly. "Ruling the Fire Nation while half the citizens want your execution, isn't all fun and games."

"I know that, but you still could have," she pressed. "It would have been good for you. Relieve your stress of ruling and relax with the Water Tribe," she sighed.

He paused, his fingers finding her hair. "Aren't I'm making up for it now?" he asked.

She smirked. "Yes." She leaned on him, enjoying his warmth. The steadiness of his breath, and the strength of his posture made her feel at ease. Then, he tensed suddenly, and she looked up at him. His eyes began shifting erratically as if he was troubled, and his back slumped slightly, his hand leaving her hair.

"Will they welcome me?"

It took her a moment before she realized he was asking her about the Southern Water Tribe. "Of course they will," she replied.

He shook his head, his back hunching more, and his gaze became lost. "Are you sure? I attacked your people."

Her eyes softened, she should have known this would come. "Yes," she admitted, "but you've changed. You helped us defeat your father and Azula. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you. And you stopped the war when you took the throne."

"Some people have long memories."

She moved away from his warmth and stepped in front of him, to look him in the eye. "They'll forgive you." She grasped his hands and squeezed.

He gave her a small smile. "I just hope that they're more forgiving than you."

She smirked back and flushed slightly. "I did give you a hard time, didn't I?"

"Not the first time, but the second time, you did." He thought back. "I deserved it."

She nodded again. "You did," she agreed, "but things are different now. I trust you, and anyone who I trust, they trust."

He looked reassured and released her hands.

Katara went beside him and brought a hand in front of her face, staring at it. Why was she encouraging this? Here she was, pushing the boundaries of their relationship by holding his hands and leaning on his shoulder every chance she got. Was she being obvious? She glanced at his calm expression as he looked towards the sun, she didn't think so. But then again, he hadn't stopped her. Maybe he was just oblivious, or maybe he felt a little, tiny, tiny thing too? She looked up at him again. No, he was just oblivious.

* * *

**Even though this hasn't been beta-ed yet, thanks njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely.**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	14. Distracted

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 14 – Distracted **

Zuko was setting the course towards her tribe.

She smiled wryly. Last time he had gone to the Southern Water Tribe, it had been to attack them. Now he was arriving as a friend. Funny, how things turned out.

Katara watched as Zuko jumped onto the deck. The night sky at his back made him and his bold red clothes stand out. His eyes found hers and when he gave her a small smirk, her stomach back flipped.

Developing an odd sort of crush on the Fire Lord was quite possibly one of the strangest things she had ever experienced. It wasn't too long ago that whenever she thought of any evil in the world, his face would pop into her mind. Now she viewed him very differently. The crush had been difficult to acknowledge at first, but she'd heard about this sort of thing happening before. Sokka said it was _single-market-rebound-syndrome_. She grinned at the memory. He told her that after the end of a long-term relationship, it was common to develop short-term crushes on friends. She watched Zuko as he came towards her and wondered if this was a harmless, short-term crush. The small, sensible part of her brain hoped so. Being distracted while on this dangerous of a mission, was not a good idea.

"One more day," he announced.

She nodded and continued to eye him, trying to picture him without the scar, but couldn't. She tilted her head to the side, thinking it might change how he looked. It didn't, really. Then, his face started to redden.

"Katara?"

She shook herself. "Sorry. I – I just – nevermind."

He nodded slowly, but continued to eye her skeptically.

She cursed inwardly. This was going to be very bad if she couldn't even manage to stop gawking. Good thing he was wearing a shirt, or this would have been far worse.

"We should make dinner," he said, breaking the strained silence.

Thankful for a distraction, she nodded and stood up. "Fish sound good?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice," he replied dryly.

She nearly rolled her eyes and went over to the rail. Unable to stop herself, she peeked at Zuko overtop her shoulder, observing him for a moment as he started the fire.

Refocusing, her hands reached over the metal banister, and within a minute, she caught six large fish. After tossing them into the empty bucket, she brought them over towards Zuko. She sat down beside him, took the fish out and began gutting them one by one. Zuko looked queasy, and his bottom lip jutted forward. He tried to look composed, but she saw right through his façade. She began to wonder how he had managed to cook dinner when she slept.

"You're sort of spoiled, aren't you?"

He turned to give her an incredulous look, his eyes avoiding the fish in front of her. "Spoiled?"

Katara picked up the half gutted fish and waved it in front of his face.

He jerked away, his expression priceless. "Just because I don't mall my food to pieces, doesn't mean I'm spoiled."

Grinning, she gave him a fake bow. "Whatever you say, oh, mighty, Lord." She placed the fish back down and resumed her work. "I guess the _Fire Lord_ has his own personal chefs in the palace who do all the dirty work," she taunted.

He scowled, though didn't turn towards her, and she had a feeling it had something to do with the fish insides that covered her fingers and the tray in front of her. "I wasn't always the Fire Lord."

Katara's grin grew. "Oh, yes, I remember. You had just been the spoiled banished prince who chased us across the entire world, instead of the spoiled Fire Lord."

The time, he glowered at her, but turned away quickly, his face scrounging up in repulsion.

Biting back a giggle, she handed him a ready fish, and he held it out with a long pole overtop of the flickering flames.

"So, you can't stand the sight of a sliced up fish guts, but you're easily able to treat the worst wounds. How does that work?" She ran her fingers over her arms as she remembered how terribly they had broken out with rashes. Zuko's withdrawal of some of the poison had helped her state significantly, but she still had to heal herself every couple hours to keep from bleeding out.

"Injuries were common on my ship during banishment. We all learned how to treat basic wounds," he explained as he gave a little more heat to the fire.

"And did you not _eat_ during that time?"

"Chefs prepared our food."

She shook her head. "Spoiled." She began working on the next fish and adjusted the tray in front of her in attempt to get it in his line of vision.

Zuko elbowed her, though she wasn't sure if it was because of her words, or he realized what she was trying, or both. With another huge effort, she held back a laugh.

A few moments later, she pursed her lips, a thought coming to her. "But what about after the attack on the North Pole, weren't you on your own? How did you manage then?"

He wrinkled his nose and averted his gaze defensively. "I lived."

"I can see that," she said taking in his form with a smirk. "But you didn't really answer my question, Zuko."

He shifted uncomfortably, and she was surprised that she found it cute. She pulled back slightly, surprised at the idea came into her head. It sounded ridiculous, Zuko, cute? She smiled widely at her musings, and a small giggle escaped her, causing Zuko to shoot her a glare. Katara was just grateful that he couldn't read her mind. "Did you hunt at all?" she prodded.

He looked sheepish. "Unconventionally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked raising a brow.

He frowned and looked away again. "I did hunt; it was just…from other people," he said evasively.

For a moment, she looked at him strangely, before she realized what he was talking about, and this time, she couldn't hold back her laugh. "I believe that's called stealing, Zuko."

He looked startled for a moment, as though he had expected her to scold him.

"Do you honestly have no clue how to hunt?" she asked, her fingers working efficiently, pulling the fish apart.

He didn't reply and turned away stubbornly for the third time.

"I'll take that as a yes."

That earned her another elbow to the ribs.

Katara sighed dramatically, handed him another fish and wiped her hands together before moving on to the next one. "Even though it would be such a bother, I suppose I could teach you how to woo _and_ hunt," she teased.

He flushed slightly. "Wooing and hunting are overrated," he bit back.

"And being sneaky and stealing isn't?"

"No," he responded confidently, nodding as if to reassure himself, "very underrated."

"What if there was no one to steal from?"

He gave her a puzzled look.

Katara shook her head. Obviously, he wouldn't get it. She shuffled her feet along the deck in thought. She hoped she wouldn't get splinters. "You know, in the Water Tribe, we live off the land and water. Hunting is a way of life. If we just stole from each other, eventually there would be nothing left, and we'd die," she tried to explain. "The thing is, all of us, even the Fire Nation," she said nudging him, "rely on the environment around us. No matter how harsh it is, it gives us life. Even if some of the visuals are a little…"

"Disgusting," he finished for her as he turned his nose up at the fish guts.

"I was about to say _messy_, but I'm not surprised you're observations are a bit more negative," she said smiling wryly. She rubbed the back of her neck. "But seriously though, Zuko. If you want to, I could teach you. I mean, I know you don't really need to learn hunt, but…" she tailed off. For some reason, she felt nervous that he would reject her offer.

"No, I'd…like that."

She had to stop her smile from growing; she didn't want him thinking she was too excited.

Finally, she finished off the last fish and handed it to him and proceeded to watch him work. She asked herself why and couldn't think of a reason. She just wanted to and knew that she couldn't stop herself if she tried. She shifted to look at him from a different angle, and she was able to see the moonlight reflecting in his amber eyes. Zuko was good-looking, wasn't he? It was something she hadn't noticed before, probably because she had never paid attention. Though now, she couldn't understand how she could have ever missed it. She was facing his scar less side of his face, but she would have thought the same thing regardless of what side she was looking at. His expression was naturally serious, his eyes focused on the fire, and his lips were set in a rigid line.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and began to wonder if she would ever get a chance to kiss him again.

She scolded herself for her thoughts. It was just a stupid, silly crush. The only reason this happened was probably because the only guys she had spent time with since breaking up with Aang had been her brother, a spy who had tried to kill her and Zuko.

Yes, that was why. That was the only reason.

"Katara?"

"Sorry, what?" She blinked and turned to face him.

He leaned towards her, his expression moderately concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

She knew he wasn't referring to the sickness. "Yes, of course. I'm fine," she said quickly.

He nodded idly. "You seem…distracted. Maybe you should get some rest."

Katara sighed, shook her hair out of her face and tucked the stray strands behind her ears. "Please, Zuko. I'm fine, I swear."

He frowned, not convinced, though handed her a fish.

Taking it in hand, she leaned her back on the deck and stared at the stars. She could feel Zuko's eyes on her, and she patted beside her. A moment later, he was lying next to her.

The dark blue sky shimmered like an ocean of jewels. It made her feel tiny, as though it was pressing down on, her but she felt free at the same time, as endless bounds of water surrounded the boat. Even with the small moon, she was powerful.

"Tell me about the Fire Nation," she said chewing on some meat.

He looked surprised for a moment before replying. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. I don't really know much," she put a hand behind her head and bent her knees. "What time do you wake up and go to sleep at?"

He turned to face her, raising a brow. "You want to know my sleep patterns?"

"No," she responded testily between bites. "I just wondered what's normal for a Fire Nation citizen."

"Why does it matter?" he asked lightly as he turned to face the sky again.

Katara picked some final pieces of meat of the bones, tossed aside and reached for another one. "I'm interested. You're not very good at this friendly conversation thing, Zuko."

He gave a slightly amused smirk. "Okay, fine." His gaze became unfocused as he thought back to the Fire Nation. She knew it must have felt like so long since he had left. "We wake up with the sun, or even a few hours before. We can sense when the sun is about to rise."

"It's the same with us, except we know when the sun is setting, and the moon is about to appear."

He nodded. "Yea, my uncle told me that before. _Water and Fire, the perfect opposites_, or something like that." He shook his head at the memory. "We fall asleep with the sun. The longer the days, the more energy we have and the longer we're awake."

Katara took in a deep breath, enjoying the salty air and steady breeze. "Good thing it's spring in the South Pole. If it was winter, you'd be sleeping twenty hours a day."

He turned to stare at her, mouth slightly agape. "There's only four hours of sun?"

She nodded back, her lips quirking up. "If we're lucky. Most of the winter is a whiteout." She saw that he looked confused. "It's a really bad snowstorm; you can't even see your feet on the ground," she explained. "We do all our hunting in the summer and spring and stay within the village when the cold weather comes."

Zuko stared at her, pulling a face. "_This_ isn't cold?"

She covered her mouth in a failed attempt to stifle a snicker. "Nope. This is our balmy weather." A hand reached towards the sky and extracted some water from the moist air. She twirled it between her fingers with excessive flair before weaving it into her mouth. She smacked her lips together before sticking out her tongue. It was salty.

He shook his head, unimpressed by her antics. "You people are crazy."

Frowning slightly, she withdrew two more streams of water from the air and played with them. One, she used to clean her hands before tossing it into the ocean. The other, she kept dancing between her fingers. She stole a glance towards Zuko and was pleased when he looked unsuspecting. Quickly, she aimed and flicked. The water shot towards him, hitting him on his forehead before bursting and soaking the rest of him.

He shot up angrily, a low growl emitting from his throat, and she felt the temperature rise several degrees, her water sizzling off of him.

"You were right. I was rusty," she said, suddenly finding her nails fascinating. "All I needed was a bit of practice."

He glowered. "That was low."

She glanced up at him between her bangs, biting on the inside of her cheek in order to prevent a smirk. It was difficult to imagine that he was the leader of a powerful nation when he whined like a child. She angled her neck slightly, getting a good look at his angry pout. Again, she found him cute, but kept that thought to herself. "I believe you mean, _sneaky_, Zuko."

He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

After a long, smug moment, she decided to take pity on him and cheer him up. "I do have a good teacher though."

His guarded gaze found hers again.

"I suppose I should thank you," she said casually.

He frowned and continued to eye her warily. "I haven't taught you anything yet."

Katara sat up beside him and shrugged as though it didn't really matter. "I guess just being around you has taught me then."

His eyes narrowed, and he shifted away from her.

She smirked. "Quit looking at him like I'm going to bite your head off. I'm only trying to be nice here. Would you loosen up?"

"No, I can't. Obviously you haven't been paying attention, _never let your guard down,_ remember?"

She rolled her eyes as she recalled how he had barked those words at her when he ambushed her in the spa's closet back on Kyoshi Island. "Come on, you can let you're guard down now. Don't you trust me?"

"Not anymore."

She laughed and leaned towards him, propping herself up on her palms, her fingers drumming the wood carelessly. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

An unexpected smirk came onto his face, and he turned towards her. "You really wanna know?" he demanded, his angry tone trying to sound like her.

Katara bit down on her lip to keep from grinning as she realized what he was doing. "I don't know, I guess I could take back that terrible water squirt attack."

"Or maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King," he said, as he continued to replay her words from two years previous.

"Now that I think about it, that might have been a bit difficult to do at the time," she observed lightly.

"No kidding," he replied with a frown. "I was actually forming plans of how to take back the city after you said that."

"I guess you came up empty."

He nodded. "And I thought I could satisfy the second part of your rant a little easier."

"Bring my mother back?" she asked pointedly.

He nodded again. "Or at least find the one who killed her."

"And you did. You brought me to the Southern Raiders," she said with a small smile. "But that wasn't the real reason why I forgave you." When he gave her a hesitant look, she decided to clarify. "I didn't forgive you because of what you did, but because you understood me and what I was doing, or at least tried to." Her thumbs fiddled together and her head bowed. "Zuko, I think we were – we are different from the rest of the group. We both have a…darker, not so nice, side to us."

"Mine just comes out a bit more."

She smiled slightly. "Just a bit," she said her gaze finding his again. "You gave me loyalty because of that similarity. You understood my desire for revenge, and I think I began to trust you even before we reached Whale Tail Island. Also, even when I bloodbended the innocent captain, you didn't judge me, like everyone else would have. Like I did." She knew that Aang would have been very disappointed, and Sokka would have scolded her for a week about her temper. She sighed. "I haven't bloodbent since, and I never will again."

"You can't limit your abilities like that," he objected, taking her by surprise. His expression was serious, and she didn't want to imagine the situations he must have been contemplating.

"No, bloodbending is different. I'm taking away someone's free will whenever I use it. It's so cruel."

"I agree," he admitted with a nod, "but sometimes, it's good to have that ability, even if you don't want to use it. Being able to bend blood is part of waterbending, it didn't happen by accident."

She shook her head. "It's not like redirecting lightening," she protested. "Against bloodbending, there is no defense. I could kill anyone if I wanted to. That's scary."

"But you would use it again if you had to," he pushed.

She glared at him and rocked back on her heels. "I would not! Obviously, you don't know me as well as you thought."

"You're in denial."

Katara tried to stand up, but he caught her wrist and held her kneeling to the deck. She shoved his hand away, though didn't try to leave again.

"If you were about to die, would you use it?" he asked. She detected a faint distress in her voice, though couldn't reason why.

She scowled. "I can't believe you're asking me this! Zuko, that would never happen! I can handle anyone with my normal waterbending abilities." She knew she probably sounded cocky, but it was true. Only a select few would even have a chance at laying a finger on her, and ever since Zuko switched sides, the only powerful bender who was still her enemy, Katara didn't have to worry about, since they were locked up in a mental ward on the other side of the world.

Suddenly, his eyes looked piercing, and it was difficult for her to stay composed. "Fine. What if one of your friends was about to die?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it. Her eyes searched his, and she realized that he was referring to himself. If he was in a life and death situation, would she bloodbend to save him? Yes. "No."

He looked betrayed and disappointed. "I'll be sure to watch my own back then."

"Don't make this about you!" she exclaimed. "It's my ability, and I can choose to use it if I want to or not." She glared at him, her expression softening after a long, tense moment. "Honestly, I don't think a situation like that would ever happen, you're too good of fighter, but if it did, I know there is not a single person in this world who could stop me from helping you if you were in trouble, bloodbending or not," she declared fiercely.

His gaze fell to the deck, his eyes becoming moist, and she looked away, berating herself for making him emotional. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have –" he began.

"It's all right. I'm not mad," she said quickly, her hands finding his.

She was relived that he seemed to have gotten a hold of himself when he raised his head, and his eyes were dry, though he still wasn't looking at her.

In that instant, she had the strange, prickling urge to run her fingers through his hair. He had touched her hair before, right? So, why not? Her mother used to do it when she was younger, and she always felt better afterwards. To her, it looked like Zuko needed some major cheering, a distraction from everything that was bothering him. She knew she was just trying to justify herself for her own female interests, but she ignored that logical part of her brain. Before she could think twice on it, she scooted to one side and brought her hands to his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just relax," she responded simply. Her fingers went to his roots and began to massage through the tresses. She was facing the scarred side of his face, and she could see his eye glancing at her every few seconds, a small uncomfortable frown forming on his lips. She sighed and removed her hands. "What? You don't like it?"

"N – no."

She was taken aback as his voice wavered slightly.

"It's just…different."

"Do you want me to stop?" Her face fell when he didn't answer, and she pulled away.

He gulped. "No," he replied after a long silence.

Her expression perked up slightly, and she moved back, her hands working through the locks with more confidence. "My mother used to do this when I was younger. It always made me feel better." His hair was very different from her own, or anyone else's from the Water Tribe. It was darker, thinner and straighter. She doubted it would ever get tangled, and the strands slipped between her fingers with ease.

"Hmm." He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch several times, but always pulled back an instant later. She assumed he was having an inner battle of whether to give in to the feeling or not.

"Is it working?"

"Think so."

One of her hands removed from his hair, and she swore that he whimpered slightly, but he changed it to a sigh before she could tell for sure. Smirking slightly, she reached her hand to his shoulder and was satisfied when he was no longer tense. "You're right, it is working. I'm so good at this."

He frowned. "Not_ that_ good."

"Oh, really?" She removed her other hand from his hair, and he groaned.

"Katara," he complained and turned his head to give her a frustrated look.

She stared back at him unfazed. "Yes, Zuko?"

He growled, but gave in. "Fine. I'm sorry, you're great." He withheld a sigh of relief when her fingers returned. "This is why girls always play with each others hair," he said, his eyes closing again.

She smirked. "Yep. I know, we're total geniuses."

He opened his mouth to respond, but bit down on lip when her fingers went to the sensitive hairs at the back of his neck. His hands griped his thighs tightly, causing the material to strain.

"You really are boosting my ego with these reactions, Zuko. I'll be as arrogant as you in no time."

"I'm _not_ arrogant." As he spoke angrily, he subconsciously moved closer to her, causing her smile to grow.

"I don't really blame you though," she continued as if he had said nothing. "I mean, you do have an entire nation that bows to you. It would be hard to not get at least a little vain."

His body seemed to sag into her hands. "Not all of them do."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized what he was referring to. "The Uprising."

Zuko lowered his head slightly, as if to nod.

She rubbed the back of her thumb against the acute area behind his ear. "Well, if it's worth anything, I think you're doing a great job."

"Thanks, Katara."

Feeling slightly daring, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his temple. "Anytime." Despite the darkness, she saw a blush creep onto his cheeks. Her fingers slowed in their work, but Zuko didn't seem to notice. There was a question that had been bothering her for a long time now. It had been on her mind ever since they left Kyoshi, but she never remembered to ask.

She watched Zuko, and she refused to move away from him. It was only in the past few days that she was able to get close to him and only in the last twenty-four hours that she admitted to herself she had a crush on him,_ single-market-rebound-syndrome_ or not. Also, Zuko seemed to be enjoying himself too, so she didn't feel too selfish.

Katara propped herself up on the balls of her feet and maneuvered so she was facing the back of Zuko's head. Her hands fell from his hair to wrap loosely around the front of his neck. "I have to ask you a question, and you have to promise not to think I'm crazy."

"Is it that bad that you can't even look at my face?"

"Please, I'm serious." She leaned her forehead between his shoulder blades, and she felt one of his hands grasp her arm.

"Okay," he said levelly.

Her hands fidgeted, and she found herself fiddling with the folds of his shirt and spoke before she had the chance to rethink it. "Do you hear voices?"

There was silence for a few moments. "I hear you."

"No, I mean voices that shouldn't be there. Maybe near fire, or when you bend, maybe during daytime, with a lot of sun –" She froze, her eyes widening in shock. She just realized who's voice she was hearing in the water. It had been so obvious! Toph had practically told her.

Zuko's hands grasped her own and he gently removed her hold as he turned to face her, his expression serious. "No. Are you hearing anything strange?"

She shook her head. "No," she lied quietly.

* * *

**Even though this has yet to be beta-ed, thanks njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely.**

**As a side note, the conversation about Ba Sing Se and the Earth King was in reference to the episode, the Southern Raiders.**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva **


	15. Trapped

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 15 – Trapped**

Yue. She was the voice that spoke to her in the water. The moon spirit, Tui, the origin of all waterbending along with La. How could sit have taken her so long to figure out? One, water was talking to her. Two, the larger the moon, the more the water spoke. Three, Toph. The young earthbender had given her hints like nobody's business. She had even told her that there would be one or two voices, Tui and, or La. She had also mentioned that Sokka would've told her off for not recognizing the voice. If that hadn't been a give away, what was? Toph had even said something about a full moon.

Katara sighed as she lie on the deck with a hand behind her head, while the other streamed water between her fingers. She closed her eyes in thought.

Toph said that they had been _chosen._ Chosen for what exactly and why? Katara frowned, why were the spirits even communicating with her and Toph, wasn't that Aang's job?

She had come to the conclusion that the voices who spoke to Toph were badgermoles, the roots of earthbending, she remembered it now. Katara also realized that they were probably the ones who were in the mountains on Kyoshi. But the more she figured out, the more confusing the situation seemed.

If she and Toph had been chosen, wouldn't the spirits have told them why? And since a waterbender and earthbender were chosen, wouldn't a firebender be chosen as well? And wouldn't the perfect firebender be Zuko? She tapped her foot on the deck absentmindedly. Maybe it was because there were no dragons to use as a medium, like the badgermoles were for earthbending. Somehow though, that didn't quite fit. Maybe he was lying to her. That didn't fit either, he had no reason to.

Toph also told her that she should protect Zuko. Did that have something to do with the spirits too? Was that why they were chosen, to protect him? But why would the spirits interfere in the mortal realm in order to protect Zuko? Unless, something really bad, maybe an angry spirit, was after him. But why would a spirit be after Zuko? Still, none of that explained why the spirits hadn't gone through Aang rather than her, Toph and anyone else who heard these voices. She kicked her foot unto the deck in frustration, wincing when it stung her ankle. Stupid deck. Katara wished she could speak with Toph again, but she doubted that the earthbender would tell her what was going on anyways. Cryptic brat.

Opening her eyes, she glared into the night sky that supported a mass of stars and a tiny, tiny slither of a moon. Her glare then flicked to the water she was flowing between her fingers. Nothing, not even a titter. Scowling, she whipped the water back into the ocean, though not before it thudded against the rail, creating a large dent.

Her elbows propped up, and she looked over the top of the deck to the door that led towards the cabin below. Zuko was asleep again. She had already taken her turn to rest, and he was still making up rest from his three days awake.

She stood up and began making her way towards the port side rail. Suddenly, there was a fierce cry on the wind and a loud crack amongst the clouds that were turning from pearly white to grey. A flurry rushed against the boat, howling violently, and due to her ill state, she was thrown against the deck. She winced and heavy rains began striking her. Within a few seconds, the weather went from moderate to hurricane level. Spurred on by the angry gusts, the wind tossed her hair into her face, and her clothing was pelleted by the thick shower. Swells crashed against the side, water spilling over the deck. Katara looked around in shock, her hair sticking to her neck and cheeks. This wasn't natural. In her drenched clothes, she stood up shakily, her arms weaving as she tried to protect the boat and herself, but she was overwhelmed. It felt as though a hundred master waterbenders were attacking her.

She turned towards the cabin below. Zuko. She had to get him out of there. Only a step later, her feet were taken out from beneath her as a wild wave rocked the hull, nearly capsizing the boat. She slid backwards, and she tried to pull herself up, her fingers clawing at the deck, but the back of her head collided with something very hard and metal. Her head cracked against the rail and before she knew it, she drifted into unconsciousness.

The storm ceased instantly.

* * *

_He looked in the mirror and gasped. He stumbled backwards, tripping over the vanity, falling in a heap on the marble floor. Tentatively, he touched the skin around his left eye. It was smooth. Eyes still wide, he rose to his feet and gazed into the mirror again. He was scared to blink, as though everything would vanish. He was scar less. His hand pressed against the smooth face again. _

_It was only then he noticed that he was wearing the Fire Lord's robe, the flame crown atop of his knot top._

_Something seemed…off. Though he couldn't quite place what it was. He felt as though his mind was being squeezed and found it difficult to think. _

"_My Lord!"_

_Zuko jumped and straightened his clothes as a servant entered his quarters. _

_He stooped low. Zuko could seem him trembling slightly, though he couldn't fathom why. Zuko's looked around the room, before his gaze fell on the bowing servant. Was he fearful of him? _

"_The prisoner has been brought to the throne room, as you requested." His voice wavered. _

_Zuko looked at him strangely, waving him away a moment later. The man scurried off as quickly as he could manage without being disrespectful. _

_Frowning, Zuko paced the room. What was going on here? It didn't feel right. As if, his body was here, but his mind didn't belong. He touched his face. But then again, maybe he was just tired. _

_He could hardly remember sending for a prisoner, or even having a prisoner for that matter, and he felt as though his facial skin wasn't supposed to be smooth, but other than that, nothing seemed entirely out of place. _

_Zuko wondered if this was a dream. Raising his palms, he ignited fire, cradling the flame back and forth between them before snuffing it out. Then, he pinched himself, wincing as it stung. He looked to see as if anything had changed. No, it was still the same, bold red walls with banners, a large flickering fireplace, a king-sized bed, a desk full of scrolls, and large windows that displayed the full moon. _

_He shook his head and finally made his way towards the throne room. Everyone who he passed gave a low nod or bowed, and not one met his eyes. It bothered him that they were all on edge. Since when was everyone so terrified of him? _

_He passed the tall, immaculately adorned hallways that displayed the past and present rulers of the Fire Nation, eventually finding his own. He then turned towards the throne room, only to find Azula leaning against the doorframe with a cunning look. _

"_What are you doing here?" he demanded. _

"_Is that any way to greet your closest family member?" she asked, feinting innocence. _

_Zuko just continued to glare at her. _

_She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hoped that you would have been in a better mood since you finally managed to win the war. I guess I shouldn't have been so optimistic." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Azula smirked as though he had made a joke. "I just thought I should tell you to play nicely, Zuzu. She's a little touchy, and she's more dangerous than she looks." She raised her arm, and her sleeve slipped to her elbow, revealing a long, angry gash from her wrist, and it went beyond what he could see. Frowning slightly, she let the material slide to her wrist and crossed her arms back over her chest. "I don't want your temper getting the better of you and ruin her."_

"_Get out of my way." _

_Azula smiled, amused again. "I'm only looking out for your best interests, big brother." She began making her way to leave, pausing when she was beside him and leaned in. "Father would probably have killed her, but I think we might find her very useful in the future. As much as I hate to admit it, that filthy blood of hers is invaluable."_

_Zuko bristled. He hadn't seen Azula this excited since their father had become Fire Lord. He knew she was planning something, and he didn't like it. _

_She pulled away slightly. "Don't be careless." With that, she left. _

_Zuko didn't dare think about what his sister said. Even if he had understood, she was almost certainly lying or trying to manipulate the situation for her advantage. He would find out what she was up to later. Squaring his shoulders, he entered the throne room. _

_It was dim, and he took his spot above the low flames. He could see a small figure kneeling in the shadows on the level below him. With a bowed head, a mass of straggly hair fell down her back and in front of her face. Her clothes were covered in dirt and blood, and he couldn't tell what colour they had been originally. _

"_Look me at me." The flames grew taller as silenced answered him. _

_After a long, tense moment, she finally replied. "No."_

_For an instant, his eyes widened as he heard a young female voice, younger than him. She sounded as though she hadn't had anything to drink in days. He felt an unexpected twinge of shame. _

"_If you cooperate, I'll give you new clothes, food and water." _

_She twitched when he said water. "I'll never cooperate with you." Her words dripped with hate. _

_Zuko frowned. "I can be understanding, though only when I am met with respect. If not, I can be very unforgiving." Inwardly, he was surprised as the threatening words poured out of his mouth without consent._

_She scoffed. "Liar."_

_The flames tripled, and the temperature rose. "You dare questing my honour, you filthy peasant," he spat. The words continued to come without thought, as though his they were already chosen for him. _

_Finally, she raised her head to glare at him. "Yes, I _do_ dare." Her chin stayed high as though she were the most refined person in the world and not kneeling in the throne room of her enemies' leader in nothing but dirty, torn clothes. _

_He faltered as he was met with bright blue eyes. An image of him standing beside her while he challenged Azula flashed in his mind. "Katara." The name came off his lips instinctively. _

_She looked surprised, though composed herself quickly. "I see you've finally managed to find out my name," she snapped, but Zuko heard the fear in her voice. _

_He stared at her. Who was this girl? And why did she seem so familiar? He was certain that he had never seen her before, but then what was this overwhelming feeling inside of him and what was this strange vision of them fighting side by side against his sister? Agni, it was if he wanted to protect her!_

"_Did you kill all of them?" she asked quietly, her voice suddenly weak. _

_His eyes narrowed at her. "Who?" _

"_My people." Her voice wavered, but she raised her chin slightly in order to retain her regality._

"_Yes." He didn't know how he knew, but he had destroyed them. _

_She shook her head, her face scrunching in anguish up for a split-second. "I knew you would. I knew he had been wrong to be so optimistic about your people." _

_He looked at her, his frown deepening. He had no idea what she was talking about. _

"_He said that he wanted to see if you would change to our side!" she exclaimed before laughing dryly. "You, the Fire Lord! How could he have been so stupid! And how could I have ever gone along with his crazy idea? I should have convinced him to kill you! He was young and naïve and didn't know any better! And now you've destroyed everything!" _

_He started at her as she ranted. She had finally lost control, and he again had the unexplainable urge to comfort her. She glanced up at him; her eyes were dull, but a small, wicked smirk formed on her lips. _

_Suddenly, his body froze. As though he were a puppet, he jerked to his feet and stumbled forward, hopping only halfway over the flames. Luckily, it was only for an instant, and his robes didn't catch fire, though he felt a searing pain shoot along his legs, and he could smell smoke rising off him. He landed awkwardly at the young girl's level, all the while fighting to no avail against the force that was manipulating his body. _

_His arms were twisted behind his back, and he was forced to kneel in front of the prisoner. _

_Zuko looked at her, masking any fear he had. He knew that she was controlling him somehow._

_The look in her eyes was one of defeat, and she shuffled closer as if she sought compassion from him. He could smell the stench of blood, sweat and alcohol on her. He was certain that the alcohol wasn't her, which meant that the guards must have been toying with her and fury surged in side of him at the thought. _

"_I've always been the last waterbender, you know." _

_He continued to struggle in the hold, a blast of fire and a low, rumbling growl coming from between his teeth. _

"_It's no use," she said as bent to the side, dodging the flame effortlessly. "I'm bending your blood. I can hold you like this for the next few hours if I want to." She let out a long breath and touched his cheek, which caused his eyes to widen slightly, the growl and flame dying. "I never thought you were human. Whenever I saw you in my mind, I pictured a demon. But this?" She tapped his cheek with the slightest bit of affection. "This, I had not expected." _

"_What are you doing?"_

_She shrugged. "I'm not sure," she mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she continued on. "Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to be the last firebender?" _

_He didn't answer and continued to struggle. _

_With a sigh, she tightened her grip on his body, so he couldn't move an inch, and he cursed. "I guess not. It would be a little ridiculous, wouldn't it? I mean, how could that ever happen?" She wove her fingers absentmindedly, causing one of his arms to twitch. "But you managed to do it. Twice." She shook her head. "You finally managed to reduce the Water Tribe's population to one, and you killed the last airbender, the Avatar. How do you feel about yourself now that you've destroyed the world's last chance for hope?" Her voice was strangely detached. _

"_Release me, peasant," he hissed. _

_She frowned. "I think that means you feel pretty good about yourself, Zuko." _

_He was taken aback as she used his name so casually. _

"_You killed everyone else, why not me?" she asked, her voice pleading. _

"_I only wanted the Avatar." He grimaced as his arms were twisted it painfully. _

"_Then why did you kill Toph! My brother, my father and my entire tribe!" she hollered tears finally prickling at her eyes. "You're a terrible person! You deserve to die! You do!"_

_He clenched his eyes shut as one of his arms broke with a loud crack when she twisted it to an impossible angle. _

_She withdrew at the sound and released him, slumping over. Her tears fell silently to the floor. She was completely vulnerable, allowing him to easily strike her down, but he couldn't even if he wanted to. In fact, he felt guilty. _

_Zuko winced as his broken arm hung limply at his side and looked at the girl in front of him. _

_It was as though this was not her. She would normally be much stronger, but she was broken, and it was his fault. _

_Fighting hard against the pain and his better judgment, he reached out to her cheek. She tried to flinch away, but he held firmly. _

_She blinked rapidly as though she were waking from a daze. "Zuko?" she asked, saying her name as if it were familiar. Her brows frowned together in confusion, and her hand went on top of his, holding it to her cheek. _

_Images flashed in front of his eyes. He had a terrible scar on his face, and he was speaking to her about his mother in a cave filled with green gems. Then, she was yelling at him, blaming him for her mother's death. She was hugging him on a dock, saying that she forgave him. They were fighting Azula together, him taking the lightening blast for her. She recognized him as he worked as a vendor on Kyoshi. In an instant, he remembered everything._

"_Zuko, what's going on?" she asked, wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" She looked around the room before her gaze returned to Zuko and moved closer to him, their legs resting against each other, her hold on his hand tightened. "You're hurt." She shook her head slowly, her expression faltering. "I did this to you." She leaned forward, one of her hands propping up on his thigh, her other hand detangled from his and went to his face and rubbed beneath his left eye. "Your scar –?"_

_Before she could continue, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers._

Zuko chocked, his eyes popping open. The first thing he noticed was that he was soaked. He looked up and saw that the window in the hull was cracked and water must have spilled onto his face. It took a long while before he was able to calm down. He slapped his forehead with a stinging splash. What was going on! It had felt so real. These dreams were driving him mad! He raised his body temperature, and the water on him turned to steam.

He knew dream hadn't been a memory, like the other one had been. It took him a moment to realize that this is what would have happened if he had never spoken up during his father's war meeting. He would have never been banished, and he would have become Fire Lord, following in the wake of his forefathers. The Avatar, along with the last remnants of the Water Tribe, he would have destroyed. Katara. He would have killed all but her, and she would have become his prisoner.

Zuko always knew that had been a pivotal moment in his life, but never did he realize how much it had changed himself along with the state of the world. He took a shaky breath. It had definitely been the best mistake he had ever made.

But why had Katara changed completely at the end of the dream? It was as though she finally became herself, the Katara he knew. And at the same time she snapped out of her trance, his own memories had flooded back to him. It was so strange. What had been going on?

But above all else, why, for Agni's sake, did he kiss her? He sighed; at least it was just a dream.

His tried to move and his arm throbbed, causing him to grimace. He tried to lift it, but pain coursed through it, and he bit down on his tongue to stop from crying out.

Carefully, he removed the bed sheet and stared, wide eyed.

His arm was broken. It was exactly how Katara had broken it in the dream.

He touched it hesitantly. Maybe he was still dreaming, but he didn't know how that could be possible. The pain was definitely real. But then again, how was his arm broken from a dream? He tried to think of an explanation, but came up empty. Keeping a level head, he knew that he needed Katara to heal him and maybe she would know what was happening.

He considered getting up, but she would probably murder him for moving with such a bad break. Swallowing his pride, he called out for her. "Katara!"

Silence. He had a sinking feeling; there was no sound at all. He knew something wasn't right. Maneuvering carefully, he sat up in his bed. He tried to support his injured arm, but any touch made pain shoot through his body.

Gritting his teeth, he rose from the cot and opened the cabin door. His eyes scanned the deck, and he couldn't spot her but the boat looked awful. The wood was drenched with several thick puddles, and the sheet Katara had froze to the deck half gone with a jagged tear lining the middle, while the remaining material was frayed beyond repair. There were several dents in the deck, with the wood peeling every which way, revealing part of the level below. It looked as though they had been attacked.

Fear rose inside of him, and he ran out of the cabin, his feet splashing with each step. "Katara!" Then he saw her. She was on the deck, blood on the deck next to her as she thrashed violently beside the rail.

He tore off, ignoring the pain in his arm. He grabbed her as well as his good arm would allow and shook her. "Katara!" It was only then he noticed that there was a nasty burn on her arm. And then, he realized that it was growing larger quickly as though she were being burned right then. "KATARA!"

Her eyes shot open, and she shrieked, pushing him away with all her strength.

Zuko fell backwards onto his broken arm, letting out a yelp of pain, but shoved it aside. "You're fine, Katara," he rasped out. He tried to calm her, but his mind raced as he tried to find an explanation for what was going on.

She jerked to see her surroundings before nearly collapsing. Gulping, she fell back on her knees, her wavering, injured arms supporting her. She stated to tremble, and the tears came.

He moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Her entire body gave into him, and he had to redouble his efforts to make sure they didn't fall over. She buried her face in his chest, clinging to his shirt, her nails scratching his chest through the material. He noticed a wound on top of her head and that much of her hair was damp not only with water, but blood. His grip tightened protectively, and he repressed the urge to growl. He had never seen Katara so incredibly vulnerable. He wanted to know what happened. Who had attacked them, but pushed aside that urge. He had never seen Katara shaken up from a fight, and this helplessness terrified him.

"It was the worst dream," she chocked out, her words muffled by the material of his shirt. "You – you had been Fire Lord, except you were different from now. You had killed Aang and everyone else and we were in your throne room. I was you prisoner and you…" She hiccupped and dissolved in sobs.

His chest seized, his eyes shooting wide. There was no way.

* * *

**Even though this chapter has yet to be beta-ed, thanks to njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely.**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	16. Twisted Truth

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 16 – Twisted Truth**

Katara's death grip on his clothes tightened, and she held herself closer as though tying to use him as a shield. He leaned his head on top of hers, his hand running instinctively up and down her shaking back while he waited for her to settle down. His mind was working at breakneck speed in attempt to figure out what happened. He scanned the damage along the deck once again with a serious expression. A few minutes later, her sobs relented, and she pulled away slightly. "Zuko," she said with a raw voice, "what happened to your arm?" She looked at it strangely, before gasping. Her gaze then went to her own arms. Both were burnt terribly with festering blisters.

Realization finally hit her too, and he still couldn't explain any of it.

"It wasn't a dream. You had it too. It was real," she said in disbelief.

He said the only thing that had been running though his mind in the last minutes. "That's impossible."

"Well, then give me a logical explanation, why don't you?" She pushed him away, suddenly angry.

He barely managed to catch himself before falling onto the deck again and frowned.

She shook her head more vigorously and brushed away the leftover tears. "It was real," she mumbled. Her eyes darted around before settling on him with a wild look. "It was real! You – you did that!" she accused.

He shifted forward, his gaze hard. He had been afraid that she might react like this. "No, it was just a dream."

She continued to shake her head and scrambled further away. "You really did kill them all – you burned…" she said disjointedly before blinking quickly. She tensed and glared at him furiously. "I remember _everything_ you did to me –"

Zuko leaped forward in a crouch in front of her. His hand shot forward to grasp her wrist tightly, and he tried to ignore the sores beneath his hold as he yanked her towards him. "Calm down, Katara."

She shook him off. "Don't touch me," she snapped, but didn't move away again. Instead, turned her head to the side, and he could see her chin shaking. She gulped and the tremors ceased.

His mind was still working to find a feasible reason for what happened, but continued to come up empty. There was no way this was could happen in the realm of the real world, yet somehow, it had. "I think I know what it was," he said after a heavy silence.

Katara pretended to be disinterested, but he saw through her act as she tilted her ear towards him.

"It's what would have happened if I'd never been banished." Zuko knew that and Katara had somehow experienced a timeline that had been lost when he defied his father all those years ago.

She lips creased, as though trying to find a way to disprove it, but couldn't and gave a reluctant nod. "But that still doesn't give a reasonable explanation for how or why it happened." Her expression grew more confused, and she wrapped her arms around her torso, still refusing to look his way.

"There are no reasonable explanations. Do you have any unreasonable explanations?"

She turned so her back was facing him and rose to her feet, using the rail to support her. "Come on, I'll heal you." Her agitated tone made him wonder if he really wanted to be healed by her at the moment.

Zuko's frown deepened as she avoided the question, but after a few moments, he followed. As she stumbled weakly, he offered her his steadying hand, but she tossed her hair over her shoulder as she refused him.

She opened the cabin door, and he had to catch it before it slammed in his face.

"Sit down."

He gave her a wry look. It seemed like déjà vu from when he removed the poison from her lip, except the roles were reversed. "You should treat your own wounds first." He looked around the room. Everything seemed off centre. He hadn't noticed it before. The beds weren't straight, and some of the jars that had lined the walls were now broken on the floor.

"Would you quit stalling and sit down," she ordered, pointing to the bed, her other arm supporting herself on the wall.

He debated arguing, but eventually gave in. Katara was in one of those stubborn moods, and there was no way he would win. He managed to reposition the bed against the wall and sat down. When she came in front of him, he was surprised that no water streamed around her hands. "Where is your water?"

Taking him by surprise, her eyes flashed angrily. "I thought you said you knew all about healing?"

Zuko scowled. "I know _normal _healing." He mocked her by speaking slowly as if she couldn't understand him. "I don't know this Water Tribe stuff."

She seethed, and he could see the water in the bucket by his feet rippling. "Well, this _Water Tribe stuff_ is better than the sad excuse for healing your Fire Nation uses."

He jumped off onto his feet in front of her. "It saved your life!" he shouted, a stream of smoke expelling from his nose.

She didn't bat an eye as she pushed him back to the bed and shook her head, her gaze becoming dull. "No, you saved my life," she said poking him in the chest. "Now lay down, Zuko."

Despite his anger, he gave in, as was usual when it came to Katara. He began to wonder if he was really just a big pushover with her. But she was acting far moodier than usual. It was as though she didn't trust him again, just like when he had first joined their group.

"It couldn't hurt to be a bit more polite if you want me to heal you."

"I already told you to heal yourself first."

Katara tuned him out him and grasped onto his arm causing him to grimace. "It's bad." Her voice though sounded almost smug.

"You would know, you broke it," he said, gritting his teeth.

She remained unfazed and shrugged with an indifferent sound. "Were you always this rude?" She paused for a moment before her face darkened. "I can be very unforgiving if I'm not met with respect."

He glowered as she used his words from the dream against him. "That wasn't me!"

She ran her fingers down his injured arm none to pleasantly, her expression guarded as she refused to meet his eyes. "Yes, it was."

"Not the real me. I haven't done anything wrong. Stop acting like I've betrayed you all over again!"

She regarded at him, a combination of anger and hurt. "Don't, Zuko," she warned.

"No! I don't know what's going on, but you can't be mad at me for something that happened in a dream! Agni, you bloodbended! _You _broke my arm!"

Her hands held his arm tightly, and he bit down on his tongue to stop from yelping. "Because you killed Aang! You destroyed my family and my people! Everyone!"

He tensed and shoved down the shame that squeezed his chest. Fear of what he could have become teased the corners of his mind, but he managed to keep it a bay. "Listen, Katara. It was a dream. I would never do that now, and you would never break my arm." But even as he said it, he felt very unsure that she would, in fact, never break his arm. If her expression was and indication, he'd probably earn a few more broken bones very shortly.

"You would've become a terrible person."

He refused to look away. "Yes," he acknowledged before adding, "Even with being banished, I was until I joined you."

Katara glared at him, but faltered, struggling and failing to retain her rage. Her lips held together tightly, and she bowed her head, her hair spilling over her forehead, hiding her face. A few moments later, her shoulders began to shake. She brushed along his jaw line. He had to strain to hear her next words. "We would've hated each other." Her breath wavered, her fingers rose to his scarred cheek. "I'm so glad you were banished."

His gazed softened, and he nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

Her hand fell from his face and joined her other one along his broken arm. "I have to reposition your bone before I can heal it," she said quietly, her grip relaxing. "Although we _Water Tribe _healers are good, we're not that good." Her face fell as she eyed the wound and bit her lip. Her posture sagged, and her mouth opened three times before she was able to speak again. "This will hurt –"

"I know."

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes tightly, her lip quivering. "Zuko, I –"

He knew she was about to apologize, and knew she was refereeing to more than just the wound. "I know, Katara."

She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. He was surprised there were no tears. Then, without warning, she twisted her hands quickly to snap the bone back in place.

His eyes locked shut as pain seared through his arm and the rest of his body. He arched slightly off the bed and gave a weak grunt with flames shooting between his teeth and smoke rising from his nose. Eventually, he slumped over, panting and shaking slightly, his gaze unfocused.

Before he knew it, Katara was beside him, her hand covered in water. "I think there may be an unreasonable explanation for all of this," she began hesitantly.

He closed his eyes, but opened them again. The feeling of her cold fingers on his arm was too distracting, and he didn't want his mind to wander.

"You're going to think I'm crazy. But please, just hear me out, okay?"

Still unable to piece together words due to the pain, he nodded.

"Remember when I asked if you were hearing voices? And then you asked me if I was hearing anything strange?"

He nodded again, the memory was fresh. It had taken ten minutes of interrogating her concerning her strange question before he relented when it became clear she wasn't going to spill her true motives.

After a long moment, she gathered her courage. "Well, I am hearing a voice. I think I'm being contacted a spirit."

"That's ridiculous."

She flicked him on his cheek. "I thought you said you'd hear me out," she protested.

He sighed but obliged with a third bow of his head. "Fine."

She slowed the pace of healing as she fell deep into thought. "It's Yue. She's the moon spirit, and I've been hearing her for a while now, ever since I left the North Pole and went to Kyoshi." She stopped, as though she expected him to disagree again.

"Go on," he urged as best he could. Not only did she sound crazy, but it was in no way related to what just happened. Still, maybe there was a point.

She smiled at the encouragement. "I know it's her because her voice comes and goes with the moon. The larger the moon, the more she speaks to me."

Zuko bit down on his tongue, resisting the urge to call her insane.

"Water is used in the medium."

"Why would the moon spirit be contacting you?" He scowled, unable to contain himself. "Not that any of this makes sense."

Katara's fingers brushed against his sleeve and tugged. "I need you to take off your shirt."

He raised a brow, heat pooling on his cheeks. "What?"

She gave him a slightly amused look. "To heal, Zuko. I just can't reach the rest of you wound. It goes into your shoulder. I'm not able to heal a break completely, but I can still give you back most of your mobility and dull the pain. I will take a few more days before you'll regain all your strength, so no bending or fighting. Plus, the…bloodbending," she said her voice becoming quiet, "distorted some of your ribs and smaller bones."

He nodded dumbly, his blush deepening. Of course it was about the healing, what else would it have been? He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Katara helped him up, and he removed it, with a bit of help, before tossing it to the side. When he lay back down, he inhaled sharply as her cold water touched his neck and worked its way down to his chest.

"I'm not sure why she's speaking to me exactly, but I think it has something to do with you."

"I don't know any moon spirit," he said through clenched teeth as the icy water gave him piggoosebumps.

She ignored him. "Most of the time she speaks, it's about you. It's strange. She always tells me that a must protect you."

"I don't need protection, Katara," he said, shifting uncomfortably beneath the icy touch. He had to bite down on his tongue when she reached across him and placed a hand in the middle of his chest to hold him in place. He wondered if she was deliberately making him feel awkward. Inwardly though, he knew there were definite upsides from his current position that he would _never_ cross his mind because he was such a gentleman. He tried to move a bit, but she swatted him lightly on the chest before resuming her position again, some of her locks tumbling over her shoulders, brushing against his collarbone.

"Would you hold still? This healing is supposed to be relaxing, Zuko. Just try and let your guard down for a bit and pretend I'm playing with your hair."

He glowered at her, which she payed no mind. She made him sound like a little girl. He hadn't liked it _that _much. He swallowed a retort and tried to loosen up, but couldn't. This was a little different from their hair session. Although he definitely enjoyed that in more ways than one, he hadn't had the view of a very pretty waterbender, who he was starting to have mixed up feelings for, half on top of him. Even if he was a gentleman, he was still a teenage guy. There was only so much he could handle. It wasn't his fault he couldn't help but ogle a bit.

He hoped that she hadn't stupidly been in this position with any other guys, thinking this was relaxing them any way that wasn't completely inappropriate. Jealously rose inside of him as he considered the possibility.

He repressed a sigh. He wondered how this seemingly innocent girl could easily turn into such a vixen at a moments notice. Katara was scary when she wanted to manipulate someone. She was nearly as good as Azula, though their tactics differed significantly. Azula used fear and blackmail, whereas Katara used her womanly lure in ways that made him want to blush just thinking about it. Maybe she was just acting casually now because she trusted him. He felt a swell of pride at the thought.

"And Zuko, please. Would you listen to me rather than shoot down everything I say? At least think about it." The fingers from one hand went towards his shoulder, and he stiffened. Katara frowned and massaged the area softly, as if hoping it would calm him, unfortunately it had the opposite reaction, and he tensed even more. Eventually, she gave up and continued her healing.

His eyes narrowed at her hands as they held the nearly frozen water. She was torturing him, he was sure of it. Maybe he could warm the water up a bit. He was a firebender, after all. Taking a long breath, he breathed slowly onto her hands.

Katara yelped, and she jumped back, the water splattering on his chest. "What are you doing? Are you trying to fry me?" she exclaimed, as she swatted her hands for nonexistent sparks.

"It was just some warm air," he replied defensively.

Her face fell. "It's not that bad, is it? No one has ever complained about my healing before. All the warriors I healed in the Northern Tribe said they really liked it."

Maybe she really was more naïve than he thought. He looked her up and down her pretty form and scowled. He was sure they would like it, those filthy Water Tribe peasants. "It's just cold."

"Oh…okay." She stepped towards him and withdrew the water that had splashed onto his chest and curled it around her hands once more. Then, she held her palms up in front of him. "Put your hand on mine and you can heat the water a little bit."

He did as he was told and released what he thought would be very minor heat, only to hear part of the water sizzle to steam.

Katara tore her hands away. "Easy there, Zuko. I don't want it all evaporating."

"Sorry."

Her lips upturned slightly as she lowered her hands to his chest again. "If it's too hot now, no complaining because it's your own fault."

"I'm a firebender, nothing's _too hot._" He was finally able to relax as the warm water touched his skin. When her fingers traced along his ribs, he wondered if she was teasing him. He looked up to see the glint in her eyes, which held a bit more emotion than her normal tormenting. This girl, he couldn't figure her out. One moment, she was so pure, the Katara he remembered from their travels, the next she was pulling stunts than made him, a guy two years her senior, blush. He pondered how she had even developed such flirty skills, but realized that he probably didn't want to know the answer.

"Is it up to your standard, your highness?" she asked.

"It's tolerable…peasant."

He smirked when she flicked his cheek for a second time.

"You're lucky you're injured or you'd be blasted into the ocean," she bit. Zuko's lips twitched upwards even more. "Well, now that you're _satisfied,_ we need to get back on track."

Zuko let out a breath, he had nearly forgotten about their situation. Katara was distracting him.

"The first time I heard Yue's voice speak out loud, it provoked me to find you at your vendor's stand and get information from Xuon. That was when I discovered your mother was being held at Ichik Island."

His eyes narrowed. Though it was interesting, it still held no relevance or sanity. He looked at her healing hand with a frown. As he started to enjoy the healing, he debated if this or the siren act was more compromising. Probably the siren act, since he was definitely getting some perks from this. Maybe he would even get injured more often, always on the chest, of course. He tried to relax and not feel guilty for enjoying the view. Her words brought him out of his thoughts.

"Later, it told me that what you said along the shore about my mother was just so I would be angry and not want to help you, but the voice told me that I had to keep trying."

He frowned. That was impossible. How would a stupid spirit know his true motives? But then again, how would Katara have known without someone else telling her?

"Then the voice told me to go to the stand that time when Toph was about to reveal your identity to Xuon."

Zuko thought deeply, trying to ignore the dainty fingers working around his shoulder and chest. He never realized that Water Tribe healing was so intimate. "That's all very interesting, but it has nothing to do with the dream."

"I was getting to that," she replied testily at his sarcasm. "The night we left Kyoshi, Toph told me she heard voices too. She said that I was chosen and that I had to protect you." Her fingers brushed against his skin absentmindedly, and Zuko felt himself able to enjoy the sensation. "I still don't really understand it, but I think Yue is communicating with me, even when she's not speaking through the water," she explained. "When you were asleep, there was a storm that started so quickly. In a few seconds, the boat nearly capsized, and I was thrown into the rail. I hit my head, and I was knocked unconscious."

Zuko's brows knit together. That explained the damage on the boat. The water left Katara hands as she finished healing, but didn't remove her fingers from his chest, though he wasn't complaining.

"The next thing I remember," she continued, "I was in your throne room with Azula. The things she said…" Her fingers dug into his skin slightly before relaxing. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, it wasn't real anyways. After I fought her, she left me alone."

Zuko frowned, debating whether or not to pry out what Azula had done, but decided against it. He didn't want to see Katara cry again if it was that terrible. Besides, there was no way Azula could touch her now.

"By the time you came, I was so angry, and I couldn't control myself. I had all these awful memories about what happened to everyone. But when I heard your arm break and you touched my cheek, I finally remembered everything, my real self, and snapped out of it. I think Yue purposefully started that storm to knock me into your dream, somehow."

"Say this is all true," he said in a voice that made it clear he thought none of it was true, "is there an explanation for how and why we even experienced this timeline?"

"I think someone wants to kill you," she said, her grip tightening his arm.

"I already know that."

"No, something more than just the Uprising. A spirit, a powerful, angry spirit. And Yue is using me to protect you from it."

"I haven't made any spirits angry. And I don't need protection!" He winced as her grip became painful, she would leave a mark. It wasn't threatening though, it felt desperate.

She glared at him, fresh tears forming. "I can't explain what's going on, Zuko, but can you at least realize that something really dangerous is going on. And neither of us knows how to fight it. Spirits, you're being attacked in your dreams!"

His eyes widened at her outburst, and he realized that he was being incredibly tactless. Katara was worried about him, though unnecessarily, but all he was doing was arguing with her over it. Berating himself, he awkwardly placed his hand on top on of hers.

She jumped at the unexpected contact and readjusted her position on him, as she saw the welts her previous hold had made.

Zuko had half the heart to ask her to heal them too, though he had a feeling she would snap at him for not taking the situation seriously.

She continued to cling to his shoulder, and it made him worried. It was as though she thought he would vanish. "Don't you get it, Zuko?" she asked quietly. "Think about what would have happened if I hadn't been there in the dream and snapped out of it and remembered myself. If I hadn't become me, the me right now. What if the situation were been real? If you had destroyed the Water Tribe and killed Aang and if I had lost everything."

He gave her a questioning look.

"You were trapped in my bloodbending. I already broke your arm." She looked away and closed her eyes. "I would've killed you."

"It was just a dream, Katara," he objected weakly.

Her gaze found his again and touched his healing arm. "This break is real enough. If I had killed you there, you would have died here too. Yue knocking me unconscious and forcing me into your dream, saved your life."

He stared as the words poured from her mouth. He knew she was right.

"And if you hadn't woken me when you did, you, in the dream, would have killed me," she said, removing her hands from his chest to touch her blistered arm.

He sat up and pulled one of her burned arms towards him. "I did this?"

Katara snatched it away from him, looking angry at herself for bringing up the subject. "No, it wasn't you," she said firmly.

He shook his head, disgusted. "You were blaming me a few minutes ago. And you're right!" Smoke came from his palms as the clenched and unclenched repeatedly. "I can't believe I would ever do something like this!" He tried to get off the bed, but Katara wouldn't let him.

She placed a hand soundly on his chest and touched his scarred cheek. "You didn't."

He flinched away from his hand. "But I would have if my life had turned out differently." He knew that he had a temper, but acting so disgracefully, torturing a prisoner, exterminating an entire race and killing the Avatar. Still, he knew he was capable of it, it was in his blood. He would have become exactly like his father. Agni, he had burned Katara! No wonder she had been so angry at him when she realized that the dream was real.

"Zuko…"

"This is so…dishonourable!" he bellowed.

"Zuko, please."

"You said so yourself, if I hadn't been for uncle supporting me and my father banishing me, I would have become…_that_." He looked away angrily as he caught the sympathetic look in Katara's eyes.

A couple moments later, he felt her press against his chest, making him lie back down, and she wordlessly rubbed circles around his shoulders, her expression soft. He was slightly surprised by her boldness. There was no healing; she was just doing it of her own free will. She then nudged him to the edge of the bed in order to rest on her side next to him and began tending her own wounds. "I don't know what would've happened if things had turned out differently. All I know is that this is real," she said brushing a hand against his arm, "and so are you. You're good, and you helped restore balance to the world. Without you, Zuko, there would be no peace. We know that for sure now, and that makes me even more certain that this is how it's supposed to be. Everything that's happened to you, to all of us, is fate, I know it. Things turned out this way for a reason, and I'm very happy it did."

He nodded slowly. He had no idea how she could make people feel better so easily.

"You know, there was one thing in the dream that wasn't so bad."

"Between trying to kill each other?"

She beamed despite his terrible joke. "Yes." She sat up slightly and blushed. "There was something that happened probably right before you woke up."

His wide eyes found hers. Yes, he remembered that quite well.

"I was really shocked," she said grinning hesitantly, her fingers trying to flatten her hair. "I thought that I was having a very strange dream, but then that. I mean, I've never dreamed of kissing you before."

His eyes widened even more at her forwardness before averting his gaze sheepishly. He couldn't say the same thing.

She leaned a little closer on her elbows and glanced down at him, looking nervous. It was a pleasant change from her confident seduction, and his heart picked up as he realized that she wasn't acting. Her fingers lingered over his shoulder, leaving a tingling in their wake. "I'm sure you had some influence over that."

Before he knew it, she had her lips over his own. She was a bit amateurish, but didn't mind, and he responded without a second thought. The consequences of this kiss were the last thing on his mind. All that mattered to him was the girl who had her fingers locked in his hair. He tilted he head to the side, to allow easier access before working one of his hands worked through her locks eagerly, pulling her closer, while the other, partially healed arm, trailed down her back before resting on her hip. Her thumb brushed his scarred cheek tentatively, and Zuko responded with a nip against her bottom lip that took her by surprise, and she gasped against him.

Breathless and flushed, Katara pulled back slightly, her expression shocked though thrilled. She licked her lips; her tongue lingered over the area he had bit. She didn't move away, though wasn't daring enough to kiss him again.

He smirked at her swollen lips and brushed back her tangled tresses.

She leaned her forehead against, her hair tumbling around them. "I knew it would be better in real life."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**beastlySmalless**** – Do you know that you have disabled your private messages? Anyways, I'll reply to you here. I, luckily, sort of know where this is going. My beginning plans have been sped up a bit, I didn't think I would be able to get Katara and Zuko sort of together this quickly. I'm trying to go for at least on update a week. See if I can manage. **

**ridinstarr**** – Do you know that you have disabled your private messages? I know I had mine disabled and I had no clue. Maybe I'm just a dodo though. Anyways, thanks for the review. I'm always glad to hear that people are enjoying the reading since I do love the writing part. It's my little indulgence. I'm trying to go for one update a week. We'll see if I can hold up.**

How was it? A tad cheesy? I dunno, I'm not good at kissing scenes, this is the first real one I've ever done. Hopefully I managed to keep them in character. Just so you know, things aren't going to be all flowers and giggles now that they've kissed. I have some less than peachy twists planned for them.

Even though this has yet to be beta-ed, thanks njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely.

**Sneak Peak to Chapter 17: **

"_Blue suits you," Katara teased. "You should wear it more often." _

_His nose wrinkled as he squirmed awkwardly in his parka, one shoulder carrying both their bags along with some of his strange healing cream, just in case. "It's itchy, how do you wear these?" _

_She smirked. "Years and years of practice."_

Hehe.

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	17. Arrival

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 17 – Arrival **

As the sun set, Katara could see the beginnings of small igloos and faint trails of smoke lining the icy coast. She beamed.

They were nearly home. She stole a glance at Zuko as he exited the cabin. Well, they were nearing _her _home at least.

She still couldn't get her head around the fact that not only had she kissed Zuko, but he had responded…heartedly. She blushed deeply at the memory and buried her face in the hood of her parka. Even though he couldn't woo, oh La, could he ever kiss. When the idea of kissing him popped into her mind, she thought she was crazy, but before she managed to erase the idea, she acted on it. After all, Zuko kissed her first; it was only fair for her to return the favour.

She released a long, heavy breath. She really was becoming increasingly impulsive since breaking up with Aang. She supposed it had to do with the loneliness that came with being single following the end of an extended relationship along with not caring about making mistakes since her reputation was already unsalvageable. Yue may have been pushing her towards Zuko as well. Her lips narrowed before breaking into a small smile. Honestly, it felt liberating to act on her own desires rather than manipulating someone with charm.

She tried not to compare their heated kiss to Aang's innocent pecks. It wouldn't be fair; Zuko had several years of experience on the young Avatar. She shook her head. Aang was just fine at kissing, and she was sure that he would be as good as Zuko once he practiced up a bit. She grinned slightly, as if Aang, a fourteen year old monk, would start practicing on random girls.

Her mouth slackened slightly as she realized how ridiculous her thoughts had become. She wanted to pull out her hair. They were on a dangerous mission and here she was comparing the kissing techniques of the Avatar and the Fire Lord! What was wrong with her?

Her expression faltered as she absentmindedly traced the dented rail. But even after exposing her feelings by such an audacious action, she was still wary of Zuko. The dream had shaken her. Though she knew it hadn't been him, she couldn't forget the rage she had seen on his beautiful, unmarred face as he burned her without remorse.

At first, she would tense or twitch nervously when he snuck up on her. Sometimes she would snap at him more quickly than usual, subconsciously still blaming him for the dream.

Only a few hours after the dream, she had been sleeping in the cabin and when she woke from her doze, he had walked into the cabin. In panic, she had withdrawn all the water lingering in the air and pulled it towards her in a shield. A few moments later, she realized it was him when she noticed his scar. She had released the water, but it was too late. The shamed look on his face was already in place. She babbled apologies, but he just bowed his head and left. He never mentioned it, though kept a respectful distance from her following the incident; as if fearful he would spook her.

Afterwards, she found herself always glancing at or touching his scar to remind herself that he was the Zuko she knew, not some twisted copy. And more recently, she began sitting more closely to him and touching his arm or leg without reason. He would always try and evade her; it had become a game of iguanacat and snailmouse. Only in the last while, had he finally given in.

Following the dream, she tried to contact Yue by playing with and talking to water. She had so many questions, but wasn't able to reach her, and so she settled on watching Zuko while he slept, to make sure the same thing didn't happen again. He had protested, saying she was crazy and that he could easily protect himself, to which she smacked his still healing arm and exclaimed, _'Remember this!' _Needless to say, she had won that debate.

Katara shivered and leaned all her weight on the rail, as her legs wobbled and vision blurred. The light disappeared from her sight. She blinked rapidly but nothing changed. There was only an empty darkness. All she could feel was the wood rail strangled in her grasp, the breeze in her face, and the creaking boat as is surged over invisible waves. Calling out for Zuko crossed her mind, but she chose not to. He would throw a fit if he realized she had become as blind as Toph. It made her feel vulnerable, though surprisingly, she wasn't scared. She gasped as the boat surged high. She stumbled forward, and her knee collided against the lower rail with a dull crack. Pain seared through her leg to her stomach, and she grimaced.

"Katara?"

Monkey feathers. "Yeah, Zuko, what is it?" She wrapped her arms around the top rail so her chest was squished almost painfully against it. She must have looked foolish.

She heard a step in her direction. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, I'm just…seasick." She gritted her teeth and held her blind eyes shut, pleading that he would somehow believe her.

"Is it the poison?"

She turned away from his voice, it sounded far too close for comfort. "No, definitely not. I'm just seasick," she insisted. "I know, a seasick waterbender, ha-ha." She grabbed her stomach, to emphasize her point. Her head throbbed, and it was difficult to stay on her feet.

"Oh."

She could almost picture him scratching the back of his neck.

"Can I help at all?" he asked.

She smiled slightly and opened her unseeing eyes, though kept them fixed downward. "No, I think I'm okay. Thanks, Zuko. I could use some privacy though." She spoke kindly and leaned her head against the rail so her loose hair tumbled into her face. "It's a little embarrassing, and I doubt you want to see what's coming out of my stomach at the moment. Not very pretty. I'm sure I'll be fine once we reach land."

"Yeah…right," he said slowly, and she could feel his gaze on her.

She felt trapped without her vision and had no idea of what Zuko was thinking without seeing his expression.

"Of course, sorry," he apologized, speaking fast, but she heard something off about his voice that she couldn't quite place. There were a few quick steps away before he hesitated. "If you need me for anything…"

Was it just her, or did he sound sweeter now that she couldn't see him? "I'll ask, I promise. You should stop worrying though; I think I just need to relax."

She released a breath as she heard him heading towards the cabin at the stern. Her chest loosened a little as a dull light bloomed in her eyes. She couldn't make out anything specific, just light and darkness. "Help me, Yue," she prayed quietly.

Instantly, her vision bettered. Her eyes watered as they adjusted to the sight of the ocean and crisp air that lined the dark, cloudless sky. She could hardly believe what just happened. Even though Yue wasn't speaking directly with her, she was still listening and helping her.

"Thank you…" Her voice was carried away by the wind.

She gave a weak yelp, and her legs finally gave a final quiver and collapsed as an abnormally strong wave rocked the hull and splashed onto the deck, dampening her slightly. Katara smirked, on her hands and knees; she supposed that was Yue's way of saying, _you're welcome_.

"Are you all right?"

She rolled her eyes and looked towards the Fire Lord's concerned face as he peeked outside the cabin door. "I'm fine, Zuko," she replied testily.

"Are you sure?"

Katara growled, and her hands balled into fists. "No, I'm not, actually. Why don't you come over here so I can make sure? If I can drown a firebender, then I'll know I'm okay."

His eyes widened, and for a moment, she swore that he looked relieved, before he slammed the door shut. "Fine! Keep puking for all I care!" His exclamation was muffled by the closed door.

She scowled, though she supposed she somewhat deserved it. After bending the water off her hair and coat, she picked herself up off the ground and resumed her earlier position.

Even though her vision was back, it was still slightly duller than normal, and she felt tired and weak. Her illness was growing worse by the minute. She was relieved that Zuko hadn't noticed her blind spell. He was obsessing over the poison. He told her, repeatedly, that most people who received this poison were corpses by this point. She assumed that the only thing keeping her alive was her waterbending healing and Zuko's continued removal of some of the poison. Even when she forced him to sleep, he would wake up at least once every hour to make sure she was still intact. Stupid, honorable Fire Lord, exhausting himself like that. She wasn't going to break. And even if she did collapse, what could he possibly do to save her? He had mumbled something about possibly being able to jumpstart her heart if he had to, but she had no clue what he was talking about.

She drew back the pelted cuff of her coat and rubbed the red sores that lined her dull, tan skin despite healing herself only an hour earlier.

When she heard a crash behind her, she hastily tugged the cuff back to her wrist and smoothed the material to make sure it covered all her markings. She looked back to see that Zuko had left the cabin, and was currently grumbling something about ice and water spirits as he kneeled down to pick up overturned bags, with some of their contents strewed over the deck. She assumed he had tripped over an uneven or icy part in the damaged deck and fought down a smirk before returning her gaze to her Tribe.

Her lips quirked upwards. She had really kissed Zuko. It had been in the moment, and both their emotions had been stretched beyond their limits. After the dream and realizing it had been real, she had felt betrayed and hurt but hid it with anger by continuously lashing out at Zuko until he finally confronted her. Her explanation about Yue and the voices had been exhausting though getting an up-close view of Zuko's nicely toned chest under the healing pretext had been appreciated.

When he ranted about her burn and what he would have become, she felt her heart break, and she wanted to make him feel better. She rolled her eyes, of course all she had come up with was an, _I hope you feel better_ lip lock. But, she was glad she kissed him. Now, she found it sort of comical. She was perfectly at ease roaming her hands along his chest while healing him. She had healed hundreds of men before. And even teasing him slightly, she was confident with, because she could always hide behind the façade that is was all a joke and meant nothing. But as soon as she wanted to kiss him, she knew it would be different. The possibility of him rejecting her had been terrifying. She was always in control, especially when she was using her charm, but when something real like the idea of her kissing Zuko came into her mind, she became a bashful sixteen year old, no longer the daring vixen she so often hid behind.

She wouldn't lie to herself, she wanted to kiss him again, and not on the forehead or some cheek peck, though she wasn't sure if it was because of _single-market-syndrome_, her hormones feeding off his good looks and kissing prowess or she genuinely was falling for him. The latest development frightened her.

It couldn't be right. Her falling for _Zuko? _No way. He was stubborn, hotheaded, arrogant and not charming at all, but what he lacked in charisma, he made up for with honesty, honour and good intentions.

Katara licked her lips, and her toes curled in her boots. She did like Zuko. The reasons why she liked him, she couldn't quite pin.

It was a funny, actually. When she was younger, she had always imagined she would fall for the _prince charming _type_. _She supposed she got it half right. He just needed to work on the charming part.

She leaned her chin on top of the rail and gave a weak groan. One kiss, they could dismiss, two, and they could no longer pretend their relationship was purely friendship.

Not that they were fooling anyone at the moment. After their short while together, they had become much more than just friends, she knew it was probably unhealthy place to be, though shoved that thought deep down. It was foolish, but she was going to indulge herself, and not even Yue herself could stop her.

"What is it? And don't lie again."

Katara jumped at his voice and turned to face him, doing a terrible job at trying to appear calm. "What are you talking about?" She bit her tongue. Even to her, the words sounded like a lie.

He folded his arms over his chest, frowning. "I'm not stupid."

She turned away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Zuko."

He growled. His hand snatched her wrist with quick reflexes that she couldn't match due to her weakened state. She hit him against the chest him uselessly with her unrestrained hand as he pulled back the cuff of her coat, revealing a marred arm.

"Let go of me!" she protested. Finally, he released her, and she frantically covered her arm again.

"It's a lot worse."

"Of course I know that! I'm the only who has the poison, or did you forget that part?" she yelled poking herself in the chest before grasping onto the rail when her knees buckled.

Zuko frowned at the display. "You went blind."

Her arms shook from supporting her body, and she wound them tightly around the rail to ease some of the stress on her legs. "What are you talking about?"

"You did, right?" he questioned. "When you said you were seasick, you were really blind."

"I –" She began to deny it, but knew it was useless and finally gave a nod. "How could you tell?"

He looked stern, the lines on his forehead and scar creasing. Katara wondered he resembled this while he ruled as the Fire Lord. "I was beside you the entire time. You looked like Toph when she's on ice."

"But I thought I heard you walk to the other side of the deck…" she mumbled, her gaze shifting towards the stern.

He gave her a wry glance. "I'm sneaky."

She gave him a dirty look and threw one hand in the air. "So you snuck up on a blind person. Congratulations, Zuko."

He took a step forward, and he came closer than she expected. His unreadable gaze fell on her. "You should rest."

"No."

"You can hardly stand. If you fall, I'll have to carry you again," he said in a surprisingly calm attempt to sway her.

She turned away stubbornly and looked at her Tribe. "Good thing I'm not going to fall then because there is no way I'll let you carry me again. Besides, we're almost there."

"Exactly, which means you should rest. It would be useless for you to collapse before we got there," he pressed, his voice beginning to rise.

"I just told you that I'm going to collapse, Zuko. Why can't you leave me alone?"

His calmness evaporated. The hands at his sides shook, and he looked like he wanted to fight her, but punched the rail instead with his good arm releasing a loud, angry grunt. A low clang rung out, and the rail vibrated under her hold before the sensation weaved unpleasantly up her arms to her shoulders and fizzled out. When his growling subsided, he sighed, and his body deflated. "Blindness is the last symptom."

"By last symptom you mean…?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"It appears twenty-four hours before all internal function shuts down."

Her lungs constricted, and her neck lolled forward. The ocean water was clear, blue and calm, for the most part. She still hardly felt any fear. "Then I have at least one more day to enjoy." She closed her eyes and asked inwardly for Yue to help them.

"You're not talking this seriously at all!" he roared furiously. "If I had known you were suicidal, I would never have wasted my time coming to the Water Tribe to heal you in the first place!"

She sighed, released her one hand from the rail and reached back quickly to twine his fingers between hers and brought their clasped hands to rest against the rail, tugging him closer to her. "I haven't been home for a long time. I'm a little nervous actually."

All anger disappeared from his face. "Katara…"

She pulled him even closer and leaned on his shoulder. "I've missed my dad so much. You remember him, right? You and Sokka rescued him from the Boiling Rock Prison." She continued before he had the chance to respond. "I've missed everyone else too." Her gaze returned to him. "Don't look at me like I'm going to collapse, I'm not going anywhere, got it?"

He frowned as her limbs trembling under the stress of her weight.

"Got it, Zuko?" she pressed.

He nodded and released Katara's hand before moving to stand behind her and holding the rail on either side of her body.

She turned her head around. "What are you doing?"

He responded by taking a step forward, so her back pressed on his chest, while her front was pinned against the rail. "Lean on me."

Katara raised a sleepy brow.

"It's either this or I lock you in the cabin. I'm getting tired just looking at you."

Too tired to argue, she gave in. "Whatever." She leaned back into his embrace, and it felt good. Her heart raced as one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're welcome," he offered sarcastically.

"Why would I be thanking you? I think you're the one who should be thanking _me_," she mumbled, unable to muster much fight.

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Katara, for letting me save you from passing out," he continued with heavy sarcasm.

"That's more like it." A contented sigh betrayed her reluctance, and she leaned entirely on the man behind her. He could easily handle her weight, and she really was weary. She could almost feel him smirk victoriously. She allowed herself to unwind and closed her eyes, counting Zuko's steady breaths on her neck and savouring the feeling of his hand on her stomach. Soon after, she dozed off.

She woke up a while later and blinked out her grogginess. One of her hands went to rest on top his that still grasped to the rail.

"Nice sleep?"

At the sound of his voice against her back, she snapped to wakefulness. She felt him readjust his hold on her, and she nearly blushed. How was it again that her and Zuko had gotten into this position? Not that she minded in the least.

"Yeah," she mumbled, nodding idly. "You're comfortable…"

He leaned over her shoulder in order to catch a glimpse of her face. "Is that a compliment?"

"No, it just means you're comfortable," she said as she reached one hand above her head and ran her fingers through his locks. "A compliment is that you have nice hair, kind of like a little girl's," she said, unable to resist poking fun at him.

"At least you found a use for me," he responded dryly, his breath coming tantalizingly close to her neck.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me much to work with," she shot back, her hand moved from his hair to twine with his hand that rested on her stomach.

He bristled, as though he were about to argue with her, before he relaxed unexpectedly and his fingers began running over the thick material of her coat. "Sorry."

Her breath hitched when his lips fluttered lightly against her neck before pulling away. He was flustering her. "If I wasn't so exhausted, you'd be in big trouble right now."

"I'd hope so."

She flushed as his raspy voice took a suggestive tone. "Zuko…" she mumbled in a feeble warning. It was one thing for him to try and get payback in a closet on Kyoshi Island, it was another to try and charm her while she was so tired emotionally and physically.

"I'm looking forward to you getting better." His jaw brushed against her temple.

She smirked though her blush deepened. "And here I thought you were a gentleman." As his fingers played against the thick fabric on her stomach, and she found herself wishing she had waited to change into her furs.

"You don't sound too disappointed."

Katara laughed and tilted her head back to get a good look at him. "Zuko, are you wooing me?"

"I don't know," he replied, turning his head away, his face tinting moderately. "Is it working?"

"A bit," she humored him as she reached up to brush back his hair before returning her gaze forward with a smirk. "You're definitely a fast learner."

"I have a good teacher," he murmured, against her neck.

She brought his hand from her stomach to her lips and kissed it softly before returning it to its spot. "You should thank them."

"I plan to."

"Oh, really?" Now she was very interested. "How exactly?"

He paused before speaking slowly. "I'm considering several possibilities, all of which involve being tied to a tree."

Her heart quickened, and her thoughts rolled down the gutter. La, he was getting to her. After reigning in her self-control, her mouth curved up as she replayed the events that occurred when he captured her all those years ago. "Are you going to save me from the pirates too?"

"I don't know. Last time you weren't very enthusiastic," he said with fake disappointment.

She grinned. "I doubt I would complain too much now. But how about this time, I tie you to a tree instead?"

She felt him shrug against her back. "If that's what you want, I'm flexible."

For the first time in a week, she felt warm. Her mind whirled with inappropriate though nonetheless less tempting possibilities. Spirits, if she wasn't so tired and in need of healing, she might have jumped him. "I'll hold you to it," she said, her throat a little dry. She inhaled deeply in attempt to relieve the rawness, pleased when she realized that his alluring scent was still intact. "Don't you feel guilty for charming a sick girl?"

It took him a few seconds before he managed to think of a response. "I would if you weren't enjoying it." He said it hesitantly as if he were unsure whether his words were correct.

She grinned widely and gave a nod of approval. "You really are getting good."

"Good teacher," he praised again. "And this is my last opportunity for a while."

"So you wanted to impress me with your skills before then, hmm?" she asked, her tone goading.

"Pretty much."

She laughed, and her gaze ran over her home. He was right; they wouldn't be allowed to even hold hands while they were there. "Well, Fire Lord Zuko, I'm impressed. You have improved remarkably fast," she said in mock formality. "But I think you should start calling me _sifu Katara_ though."

He snorted.

She supposed that was his was of saying: _no_. "I'm also surprised that you thought ahead," she continued.

"I have my moments," he offered. She felt him give a final squeeze around her middle before relaxing his stance. "How long have you been gone?"

Her eyes fell to her boots, and she kicked the deck. "Almost five months. My Tribe has changed a lot. They're rebuilding it, you know." She raised her head and pressed herself back; wishing her clothes weren't so bulky.

He nodded into her shoulder.

"Some of the Northern Tribes' people came to help out. We were so small by the end of the war. Less than a hundred in the entire South Pole. Look at it now," she said proudly. She knew she was rambling, and she didn't know if Zuko was really listening, but didn't really care. He was there, and that was all that mattered to her. Her eyes squinted and she leaned over the banister of the bow, as if inching forward would help her reach home sooner.

"Wait a second." She brushed her hair back a few times and pinched her cheeks in attempt to give her dull, sick skin some colour. Her efforts though, did nothing to alter her appearance. "Do I look okay?" she asked tilting her head slightly so Zuko could get a good look.

From the corner of her vision, she saw his eyes widen, a faint redness on his cheeks. "Ah, sure."

She smiled lightly. It seemed as though he lost his charisma was gone as quickly as it came. "It takes some practice to get right, Zuko. You'll figure it out eventually."

She felt him scoff against her back.

Before she could utter another word, trembling rocked her body.

Zuko held her tightly and warmed his body against hers. He let out a breath of relief when her shaking finally subsided. "We need to get you to the healers right away."

Katara's shoulders fell as he reminded her of the seriousness of her state. "I know. I will." Zuko ran a thumb over the back of her hand that rested on her stomach. Briefly, she wondered if he was doing it subconsciously. The feeling tingled pleasantly all the way up her arm.

"You'll be fine."

Katara took a deep breath at Zuko's words; she thought that they had resolved this already. He sounded like he was talking to himself rather than her. "Would you quit worrying?"

"I'm worrying because your not," he retorted.

"And I'm not worrying because I trust _you_. I know we'll find a cure one way or another."

He turned the other way and snorted, sparks shooting to the outside of his nose. "You have a lot of confidence in me," he observed dryly.

"You should too, you know. It can't be healthy for a leader to be so uncertain of his own abilities." She knew she was twisting the circumstances, but didn't care. Served him right from being such a nag.

He glowered.

The village was nearly upon them. She could feel the tug of the moon as it won out over the setting sun. It gave her renewed strength, even though it was still only the first half cycle. She wondered if Zuko felt drained as the last traces of sunlight disappeared along the horizon above the icy landscape.

Zuko leaned against her hair and breathed deeply, as if smelling her. She was the one who smelled him, not the other way around, and she wondered what her scent was. She tensed; she hoped it wasn't repulsive and sweaty because of her illness. He pulled away, and she was put at ease when he didn't appear to be holding his breath or wrinkling his nose. After detangling himself, she reminded him to change into his parka, and he said he would only if she sat down. Eventually, she gave in, and he left to maneuver the boat into the newly built port. It was small and made of ice with only two docks. No more than ten small boats would fit, but it was a start.

Katara wasn't sure how she would be welcomed. She hadn't sent word that she would be arriving, but she had a feeling they wouldn't be too surprised. Her break up with Aang would have reached here by now. What would surprise them though was that she was with the Fire Lord.

Zuko and her had decided that they wanted to keep their visit as brief as her illness would allow. It would be best if his presence went unnoticed since no one apart from her and his uncle even knew he was out of the Fire Nation. Also, although she doubted there were any Water Tribe members in the Uprising, they should still be cautious and refrain from mentioning their mission to anyone. Zuko would disguise himself, but Katara knew that her father would recognize him immediately. It was best to stick to the truth for her father, even if the truth was that Zuko had attacked their land two years earlier. And it would also be too strange for her to show up severely wounded and ill with a suspicious looking foreigner. Maybe they would also be upfront with their healer too; if her father said they could be trusted.

Her burns were still blistering. They might even scar slightly. Zuko had been furious when she had let that slip. There were several more gaping holes and scorch marks along the deck from where he had released his anger. She hadn't really cared about the damage; they needed to replace the entire deck anyways. At the time of his tantrum, she even debated attempting another _cheer up _kiss. She had nearly waterwhipped herself when the idea came to her. Her mind really was one track. Instead, she had used her normal; more appropriate methods in attempt brighten his mood.

She smiled as Zuko docked in. No one came to greet them. Her people must not have been leery because their boat was Water Tribe.

Her gaze went to Zuko as he came towards her. She took in his form. He was wearing blue. It was strange; something she would never had expected to see in her lifetime. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part for him to wear some of Sokka clothes that she had _borrowed _while on Kyoshi. Her reasoning was that it even though it was spring; it was still cold, far too cold for his Fire Nation clothes. Also, the least amount of attention he drew, the better.

"Blue suits you," she teased. "You should wear it more often."

His nose wrinkled as he squirmed in his parka, one shoulder carrying both their bags along with some of his strange healing cream, just in case. "It's itchy, how do you wear these?" He offered her his hand, which she accepted.

Once she got to her feet, both her hands grasped one of his arms tightly, and she smirked up at him. "Years and years of practice." He looked completely out of his comfort zone. Even with the Water Tribe clothing, he still screamed Fire Nation. His amber eyes stood out like a firelilly on an iceberg, and his scar would always be an attention grabber. On top of that, even his uncomfortable posture and expression made it clear he didn't belong.

He scowled when she continued grinning at him and tugged his hood so it covered most of the scar. "Next time you're in the Fire Nation, I'm making you wear all red silks, and you'll never be able to stand these awful things again." He peeled off her hold and jumped to the docks, before offering a hand, which she took and held tightly as she hopped off.

"It takes a true warrior to withstand the itch," she said mockingly. "And I'll never become a spoiled Fire Nation brat."

"True warrior?" he scoffed, fighting down a smirk. "And I'm _not _spoiled." His angry tone was betrayed by his soft expression and his fingers as they lingered over her hand before letting go.

Katara frowned at the loss. Not wanting to use all her energy before they even reached the gates, her grip returned to his arm. She ignored the strange look Zuko gave her, she would let go before they reached the village.

She was no fool. Holding hands with anyone, let alone the Fire Lord, while walking into the South Pole less than a month after breaking up with Aang, was asking for gossip. Gossip that would undoubtedly blow Zuko's cover even with his disguise. Her father would be less than impressed too. Also, once word reached Kyoshi Island, Sokka would surely _borrow_ the nearest boat to hunt down Zuko. She knew Aang would be hurt badly too, not just because it was too soon, but because it was Zuko of all people.

Besides, people would get the wrong impression. She and Zuko were nothing...yet. People kissed their friends all the time, right? What is an, _I hope you feel better _kiss, really? She sighed and blew the hooded fur away from her eyes. She knew that their kiss had been a far too heated to be brushed off so lightly. Also, she knew that kissing Zuko kissing her neck not too long ago had been anything but friendly. She realized that it had been memorable not only because of what he did, but who he was. Because it was Zuko, she just felt that much more elated. If is had been Aang doing the identical actions, she doubted that she be having random bouts of giddiness every few hours.

Katara peeked her eyes out from the hood to look at him, only to find him watching her. They both turned away embarrassed. "Can you open my bag for a second?"

He stopped before the end of the dock and hid in the cover the largest boat, a puzzled look on his face as he wordlessly unbuckled her sack.

"We have to cover your scar. It's far too noticeable. I think people might still recognize you even if you're wearing Water Tribe clothes."

"What about your father?"

She shrugged. "He'll know who you are no matter what put on," She paused before adding, "You're kind of hard to forget."

He frowned slightly as she let go of him and peeled through the layers of the bag before finding her spare set of clothes and tearing off the sleeve of her shirt.

He jumped away from her, bringing the bag with him. "Why did you do that?"

She reached out to the bag and pulled it back towards her with unexpected strength, towing him in the process. She stuffed the torn shirt back in the bag before closing it. "We need a bandage to cover your scar."

"I have a bandana in my bag. You didn't have to tear your clothes."

An image of him working at the vendors stand on Kyoshi flashed in her mind. She scoffed. "Zuko, I remember your bandana, and no offense, but I don't think lime green is your colour." Her lip curled up when he flushed angrily. "We're trying to be subtle, and you're really not very good at disguising yourself."

He scowled darkly.

Katara barely contained her smirk as she reached for the collar of his coat and pulled his face down to her level. His blush deepened with an uncertain look in his eyes. It took a moment before she realized he thought she was going to kiss him. Though it was extremely tempting, she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop. Also, she did need to be healed and couldn't afford the delay. "I'm just going to cover your scar, don't get any ideas," she said before she was able to stop herself.

"I didn't have any ideas," he snapped defensively.

She folded the blue material over her hand and looked up at him. "Didn't, Zuko?" she asked raising a brow.

He glared at her, though reached beneath her arm to support her arm as she wobbled. "_Don't._"

She nodded and reached up to pull off his hood. "I guess you only get ideas when you're dreaming."

He was taken aback, but then his glare doubled in intensity. He released his hold and tried to swipe the bandage from her hand, but she slapped his hands away.

"I thought you were past the siren act," he mumbled.

She blinked. He was actually talking back to her. Normally he would stick to glaring. He was acting daring. She liked that he was playing along with her. "This is nothing," she said as she placed the material over his scar. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" he asked stubbornly.

"We don't have time to argue about this, Zuko. If you don't close them yourself, I'll have to freeze them shut."

He took the threat to heart and obliged, frowning. She leaned up over his shoulder and tied the bandage behind his head.

She pulled back and saw that his face was pink, a shaky frown on his lips. A smirk formed on her face, he must have realized what part of her had been in front of his closed eyes moments earlier.

"It's safe to open your _eye_ now."

He rose to his full height, his one visible eye fixed angrily on her, and she looked back innocently, though gripped his shoulder to steady herself.

She went on her toes and pulled the hood back over his hair snugly. "You see, I'll have to use the siren act a lot more on while were here. Not on you, of course." She smiled and touched the bandaged cheek that hid his scar. "I think _we_ are a bit beyond that."

He looked away uncomfortably.

She felt slightly rejected, and her shoulders fell.

"You're right," he replied after a long silence.

She inhaled sharply. She reached to his chin and turned him to face her. Her eyes searched his face.

"Why will you have to?"

She realized he was referring to why she would have to use the siren act. She released him, suddenly feeling guilty for intentionally bringing up the topic. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

He looked at her strangely, then his mouth formed 'O' in recognition before his expression darkened menacingly. "How old are you?"

She swore inwardly. "Sixteen…" He would know that sixteen was the marrying age in the Water Tribe.

He held out his arm for her, and she latched on helplessly. "If anyone gives you trouble, I'll handle them."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she told herself has nothing to do with the jealously in his voice. It wasn't her choice though. Her father would almost certainly have a few potential suitors picked out. Being with Aang had stemmed the onslaught somewhat, but now that she was single, she knew the offers would be coming like no tomorrow. She was a master bender, one of the most powerful in the world. While some guys were turned off by strong women, others were drawn to it. Still, even without her developing feelings for Zuko, she wouldn't want to marry a Water Tribe man, at least not any time soon. She liked her independence even when she had been with Aang. Though she wondered how long she would be allowed to turn down the offers before the elders forced someone on her. If that came to being, she would almost certainly run off. "Thanks, Zuko, but I'm pretty experienced in how to reject someone…civilly." Her hand fell to his hand, and she led him off the dock. He held her hand tighter than she would have expected. Before they went out onto the ice, she reluctantly released her hold.

"Tell me if you feel like you can't walk anymore."

"Okay." Almost instantly, her fingers twitched back towards Zuko's hand as she contemplated grasping it and acting as a couple to avoid the possible onslaught. The thought was squashed quickly; she knew it would be more trouble than it was worth.

"It's freezing. I have to keep using my breath of fire to stay warm," he complained as he blew against his hands.

"South _Pole_."

"Crazy people."

Katara sighed. "Please try and be nice." They stopped in front of the tall, snow gate, which opened after a few moments. She smiled slightly, realizing there were some other benders here now. Slowly, she walked through the open gate and leaned towards Zuko. "No calling us peasants, no complaining about the weather, no insulting our customs, and no killing any suitors."

"Only if you can stop me," he grumbled darkly.

For a split-second, she was tempted to let him have a field day pummeling all the guys, but knew that probably wasn't a good idea. "Zuko, you know I can, and I will. And believe me; I like it even less than you do."

"I don't think that's possible."

She elbowed him, and he finally gave a grunt which she took as a, _yes, I'll try and not kill anyone_.

"What's wrong with your customs?" he asked.

"There is nothing _wrong _with them. They're just…well; you'll see what I mean." She paused. "They might seem really different from what you're used to or even a bit…barbaric for your tastes, but its part of our culture."

He nodded though she knew he had no idea what she was talking about.

Katara stopped in midstride and stared, jaw hanging limp. Zuko had to double back to stay beside her. Her Tribe was completely different. She hardly recognized it. The majesty was nowhere near that of the North Pole, but it was still shocking. They had a two-story high gate, with a guard of five young waterbenders. All male, of course. The gate extended as a wall that protected the entire village. There were streets, real streets that lined a very small, modest chain of interlocking canals. The smooth ground shimmered as the ice reflected the moonlight. Crowds of people bustled around. Many of the faces she didn't recognize. There were no tall building, but there were three large igloos in the centre of the town, while smaller ones, houses, were on the outskirts.

"So much has changed, hasn't it?"

Zuko didn't reply and frowned.

Most of the people in the streets were young men, around sixteen to twenty-five. They had probably been lower level Northern Tribe society and left their home for new opportunity here. She began to make her way towards the centre of the village when Zuko grasped her arm, holding her in place.

"Remember why we're here."

Her expression faltered, though nodded.

Before she could decide her next move, strong hands wrap around her and spun in the air. She gasped, it was her father.

* * *

**Okay, to be clear I will NEVER write something this long ever again. Oh Lord, that was a pain in the butt. Can you believe this chapter was a little over 3000 a few days ago? And that was BEFORE I split it in half.  
**

**This chapter has yet to beta-ed, but thank you njty9101, AvocadoLove and MizJoely, they are awesome. **

**Despite not being a beta, ****Courtbcpsmskjj has been a help with errors in the last few chapters, so thank you as well. **

**Sneak Peak to Chapter 18: **

"_But the success rate is only one in ten," the healer said. _

_Katara's face fell, her relief gone, and she saw Zuko bristle. "And what if I'm not feeling particularly lucky?" she asked hesitantly. _

_Yugoda looked sombre. "You die." _

**Damn…**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	18. Faith

**Fine Print**

**Chapter 18 – Faith**

"Katara," Hakoda said her name carefully, having not spoken it in a long time. He placed her on the ground, smiling. "I've missed you."

She gave him another hug and pulled back. "I've missed you too." She continued to beam while taking in her father's appearance. He was dressed in a heavy blue coat with five patches of thick white fur trailing from the neckline. His wrinkles had deepened, and he looked tired despite his delight from seeing her. His slightly thinner and longer hair was pulled back, and she could see a sprinkling of grey along his beard and behind his temples. It suddenly struck her that her father wasn't young anymore. Her knees give an involuntary quiver. She had abandoned him for nearly half a year. When she was unable to look at him anymore, she gulped and pivoted towards Zuko. "Dad, this is –"

"I know who this is," her father said instantly. He looked between Katara and Zuko and then reached his arm towards the latter.

Zuko's visible eye widened at the gesture before he took a step forward and clasped onto the older warrior's arm in a traditional Water Tribe greeting.

Hakoda gave Zuko a nod before returning his gaze to his daughter. "I have a feeling you're not here for a family visit."

Katara sighed, but nodded. "No, we're not." She scanned the street they were gathered to the side of. The clear sky allowed thick rays of moonlight to illuminate the city along with candles that were placed evenly along the side of the canals. Despite being late in the evening, townspeople were bustling about, and most of them were glancing their way. Some looks were mildly curious, while others were excited.

Across the street and over the calm, narrow canal, she noted six warriors eying them from outside a boisterous igloo with brightly coloured pelts draped over the front. Most of young men sported tough though thin animal skins, dark makeup that was blotched in places and four carried clubs or spears. Despite their attire, they seemed to be at ease. Katara supposed they had just finished training.

When they noticed her staring back at them, they didn't turn away like she expected. They actually smiled at her shamelessly. One of the warriors pulled back the flap of the igloo and smoke swelled through. With a pang of dread, she realized the igloo was a tavern. The warrior called something inside, but she couldn't make out the words. He let the flap fall and graced her with a small smirk. Then, to her dismay, a mob of warriors poured out of the igloo, all with eyes fixed on her. A daring few gave her suggestive looks, and one even made a dirty gesture. She felt her face burn, a combination of anger and embarrassment. The warriors laughed at her reaction and several clapped the rude warrior on the back while muttering things into his ear that made him grin widely. She was tempted to march over and give them something to really laugh about, but a sudden burst of heat overwhelmed her. She tore her eyes away from the warriors and turned towards Zuko.

Even though he wasn't looking at the warriors, the feral look on his face told her that he noticed them. She nudged him in the ribs and gave him a warning look. He glared at her, but eventually settled down, and the temperature surrounding her returned the normal frigidity of the South Pole.

For the first time, she was grateful the leers were for her. At least she was distracting them from the disguised Fire Lord.

Her focus returned to her father, who luckily had his back turned to the rest of the town. If he witnessed the exchange, he didn't show it. "Where is the healing igloo?" she asked quietly.

"Are you hurt?" There was a flicker of worry across his face, and he took a step back to scan her.

"Yes," she admitted. "It's nothing serious though," she lied quickly as her father gave Zuko a sharp look.

After a few moments, Hakoda frowned and turned on his heel, motioning for them to follow.

Katara began to trail her father, but then noticed Zuko wasn't moving. She reached back and grasped his forearm for a second. "Come on," she urged.

Zuko blinked at her touch and gave a curt nod. He shadowed her closely and bowed his head to remain inconspicuous.

Katara could feel Zuko support her lower back whenever she stumbled. Under normal circumstances, she would have told him off. But she admitted that she was definitely in need of some help currently. After the third instance, she glanced over her shoulder and offered him an appreciative smile.

Less than a minute later, they arrived at one of the largest igloos, except it wasn't exactly an igloo. Katara tilted her head. The roof was flat, and the walls were straight with carefully carved designs of various animals along the sides. It looked like a building that belonged in the North Pole. Though it stood out against the other structures, most of which had the traditional circular roofs, she admitted that it looked nice.

Hakoda came to a stop in front of it and turned to face them.

"Wow, it's so different from before," Katara observed. The rising smoke from the ice chimney caught her eye.

"A lot can change in five months, Katara," Hakoda said.

Katara swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew she deserved it. She had done the one thing she had sworn never to do: abandon people who needed her. She left to help Aang on a mission in the middle of the ocean. It had been a few months after her sixteenth birthday. Her father had urged her to return quickly since they were expecting several shipments of supplies and large numbers of immigration from their sister tribe. After the mission though, she asked Aang to drop her off at the North Pole.

Aang had questioned why she didn't want to go home, and she responded that she wanted a change of scenery. He had just shrugged and told her to have fun in the North Pole.

She was almost certain that Master Pakku and her grandmother had _vacationed _to the North Pole solely to convince her to return home. It wouldn't surprise her if they returned to the South shortly.

Her father would also have been lonely without her. Especially since Sokka had settled in with Suki on Kyoshi. But even her brother, with his other obligations, managed to spend at least a couple weeks every two months in the South Pole.

Hakoda held open the pelted door flap for her. "Go ahead. I'll bring Zu –" He paused. "Your friend –"

"Lee," injected Zuko.

Hakoda nodded with a small smirk of approval. "Lee, to the house."

Her eyes widened a little, and she shook her head. She and Zuko could not be separated. He knew about the poison and its origins. Also, she couldn't let him out of her sight while something like a spirit might be after him. Instinctively, she stood slightly in front of Zuko in a protective stance and grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers. A moment too late, she realized what she was doing and moved her hand to Zuko's wrist, but her father had noticed, and he was far more observant than she cared to admit.

Hakoda's hand clenched on the flap, and his gaze shifted between her and Zuko suspiciously. She felt Zuko twitch beneath her hold, and her grip tightened.

"All right, Katara." His tone was calm, but she knew what he must have been thinking. "I have to help Bato and the others prepare for the Spring Equinox Festival. I'll come back here as soon as we're done."

"Okay, dad," she replied, giving him a forced smile before entering the igloo, hauling Zuko behind her. She let out a breath when the flap fell, signaling that her father had left. She tugged on Zuko's sleeve, and he slouched to her height. "I'm really sorry about that," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

"Just follow my lead, okay?"

He nodded.

She released her hold and led him though an arched hall before entering a plain, domed room with the impressions of square ice cubes on the curved walls.

There were a few women and young girls sitting cross-legged around a low table. A small fire flickered in the far side wall. She guessed it was a healing lesson.

"Katara! I was wondering when I'd see you."

She jumped and smiled when she finally found the origin of the voice. "Yugoda," she greeted with a small bow.

The aged woman stood, and Katara gave her former healing instructor a hug.

"It's so good to see you again. Did you come from the Northern Tribe too?" Katara asked. She was grateful when the girls at the table picked up a conversation about the Festival and didn't seem to be listening in on them.

"Yes, of course. Your grandmother and I have finally been reunited after all these years. I know she's travelling right now. But, anyways, what brings you back to your home?" she asked looking over Katara's shoulder towards Zuko who was standing a few paces away.

Katara glanced at Zuko and swore inwardly. She could see part of his scar poking out from the bandage. She turned back to Yugoda and tried to keep the healers attention. "I'm in need of some treatment."

Yugoda laughed. "I'm sure you could heal whatever it is in an instant, my dear."

Her eyes became downcast, and Zuko came beside her like an arctic watchsealdog. Katara recited another few curses in her mind. She hoped that Yugoda either wouldn't notice (unlikely) or wouldn't recognize Zuko's scar.

The older women's face fell. "Oh…" She nodded. "All right." She turned towards the girls who were still huddled around the table. "It looks like class has ended a bit early today."

When Yugoda and the girls weren't looking, Katara nearly threw herself at Zuko. He gave her a startled and concerned look, as though wondering if she had gone mad from the poison, but tensed when she hastily tugged the bandage lower.

Katara moved back once the material was back in place. She touched her cheek and nodded to the bandage on his face. She was telling him to be mindful it didn't fall again.

He mimicked her movements and nodded back in understanding.

A few minutes later, after the girls had left, Yugoda led them into a neighbouring room.

"Tell me, Katara, what is this injury that you're unable to heal?" she asked motioning to the pallet against the corner of the far wall below a fur draped window. The head of the cot rested in the corner while a small, uncomfortable looking chair stood at the opposite end. Adjacent to the pallet, there were three layers of ice shelves which held a variety of jars while long, blue banners adorned with the Water Tribe symbol hung on either side of the doorway.

Katara sat down on the thickly cushioned pallet. Her feet brushed against the floor as she peeled off her outer layer of fur and placed it neatly beside her. "I don't know exactly. Z – Lee would be able to explain it better."

Zuko came near the head of the cot, and Yugoda remained a healthy distance away.

Yugoda turned towards Zuko, her expression wary. "Lee?" she repeated raising a brow. "I must say that you don't look familiar."

"And?" Zuko responded bluntly.

Katara was going to bend him to the depths of the ocean, or maybe just freeze his mouth shut. She didn't know what they did in the Fire Nation, but to her knowledge, normal people wouldn't be rude while trying to stay undercover. How, in La's name, was Zuko running a nation with this type of diplomacy. She made a mental note to add that to her teaching list: hunting, wooing and now, diplomacy.

Yugoda frowned slightly and looked towards Katara with a puzzled expression. It was as though the healer was wondering how she could be companions with him. The old woman's gaze returned to Zuko and eyed him head to toe. "I lived my entire life in the Northern Water Tribe, Lee, and since coming here a few months back, I met everyone who lives in the Southern Tribe as well."

Katara groaned internally, this was the last thing they needed.

"Where are you from because I know that you are not one of us?"

Zuko stiffened, and his eyes narrowed.

Katara decided to butt in before he could speak. "Please, Yugoda. We don't want any trouble," she said while shifting towards Zuko. Her eyes found his and gave him a nod of reassurance. "We want to keep our presence quiet. But, yes, he is not Water Tribe, he is Fire Nation."

Yugoda's eyes fixed on him. "I suspected as much. It's impossible to hide those golden eyes. And yes, that's understandable, Katara. I promise that I won't pry."

Katara grew worried as Yugoda continued to stare Zuko down, and he glared right back at her. "Please don't tell anyone he's here," Katara said.

"Does your father know?" Yugoda asked, still not looking at her.

"Yes, we've already met up with my dad. He knows."

"Okay, I won't speak of it, you have my word, but I take back what I said earlier. You do look familiar Lee. Veryfamiliar…" Yugoda's gaze went to the bandage and gasped. "You!"

Katara got to her feet quickly and stood in front of Zuko, her stance ready to bend. Did Yugoda realize he was the Fire Lord? Maybe she had noticed the scar earlier and now she just connected the dots.

"Do you know who this is, Katara?" she shrieked pointing at him. "He was part of the attack against the Northern Water Tribe! He could hurt you, get away from him!" She made to reach for her, but Katara jumped back and felt Zuko's chest against her shoulders.

Zuko took a step back and bent his knees but kept a strong palm between her shoulders. He raised his other arm, ready to bend. "I wouldn't lay a finger on her," he growled.

Katara reached back and squeezed his wrist, and his growl ceased. She released her hold. She was surprised that Yugoda recognized him as an insignificant soldier rather than the Fire Lord. Though she supposed the Water Tribes were the most remote locations in the world. Even though it was common knowledge that the Fire Lord was distinguishable by his scar, Yugoda may never have seen a picture of him. Zuko's posters were far more common on the mainland.

"I know who he is, Yugoda, and I know he was part of the Northern attack. I fought him during the battle…twice, actually." She turned her back on Yugoda and leaned up towards Zuko's ear so the healer read her lips. "I'm going to tell you who you are. Just trust me now. I know what I'm doing," she breathed.

He looked reluctant but after seeing the hard look in her eyes, he lowered his chin in a nod.

Katara turned to face the Yugoda. For a moment, she was worried the old woman would run from the room and tell everyone that a Fire Nation soldier who assaulted the North Pole was here. Katara raised her hand slightly to feel the moisture in the air. If Yugoda tried to make a run for it, she would restrain her any way necessary. She would not let Zuko be compromised. "He is not just some Fire Nation soldier." She swallowed deeply. "His name is not Lee, it's Zuko. He is Fire Lord Zuko."

Disbelief and surprise filtered over the old woman's face. "You're the Fire Lord?" she asked, her tone incredulous. Her lips pursed as she eyed his scruffy, unshaven appearance. "You certainly don't look like the Fire Lord."

"Of course I don't," he snarled. "I'm trying to be secretive. Wearing my robes and crown would defeat that purpose…fool."

Yugoda scrutinized him further, and her eyes landed on the bandage again. Her eyes widened slightly. "Yes, I suppose it is you. For once the gossips didn't exaggerate. If it weren't for the bandage hiding that scar of yours, I would have mistaken you for a common peasant."

Zuko's hand fisted in the material around Katara's shoulders, and her back warmed. He looked deadly.

"I'm so sorry, Yugoda," Katara jumped in quickly before the situation worsened. "But we really need to keep our privacy. Can you please promise not to tell anyone who he is?"

Yugoda nodded. "For _you_, Katara, of course I will." Her sharp gaze returned to Zuko's literally steaming form. "But people will know he's not Water Tribe, and I doubt the bandage will fool everyone even if it stays in place. That scar marks him as the Fire Lord."

"What do you suggest we do then?" she asked.

Yugoda pondered for a moment. "I'm not sure. Stay in your vessel, I suppose. You did travel in ship, right?"

Katara nodded, but before she could respond, Zuko jumped in.

"I'm not going to hide from this ice block like a coward," he spat.

"Well then your people will find out that you're not really sick, in bed in the Fire Nation, but running around with the _Avatar's _waterbender."

The way Yugoda said the _Avatar's _made Katara's stomach twist. Yugoda would know that she was no longer with Aang, but Katara had a feeling that dangling her relationship with Aang in front of Zuko wouldn't go over well. Before she could intervene, a chill withered through her body. Her throat constricted, making breathing difficult, and her heart hammered in fear that she would suffocate. Shivers rocked her body. She doubled over, clutching her chest, and her vision shifted in and out of focus.

"Katara," Zuko said as he grasped her arm. "Katara."

When she couldn't stop gasping and trembling, he guided her to sit on the bed and crouched in front of her. His hand went to the back of her neck and leaned her head against his shoulder as she continued to shake.

"What's happening to her?" asked Yugoda as she came nearer. "Is she ill?"

Katara coughed weakly, and the shivers finally subsided. "I think I'm okay now." She pulled back slightly. It took a few moments before her vision returned but her airway still felt uncomfortably tight. She faced Yugoda who was a few feet beside Zuko's still crouched form. "Yes, I'm really sick," she admitted with a strained voice.

"I'll have to explain everything," Zuko said quietly as he addressed Katara.

She knew what he meant. He wouldn't tell the healer everything, but enough to compromise them further if Yugoda decided to blab to anyone. She looked towards the elder woman and back to Zuko; his face was still flushed slightly. "It's okay, we can trust her."

Zuko didn't look too confident, but obliged. After giving her a hard look and a harder squeeze on her hand, he rose to his feet and jumped right in. He spoke quickly as he said that Katara had been injected about a week back with the Fire Nation called Telmahon poison. He and Katara refused pointblank to explain how it happened. After a while, Yugoda relented her questioning. Next, he explained how it destroyed their victims internally. He also mentioned that he had removed some of the poison himself and that she was tending her wounds every few hours to prevent herself from bleeding out. Once Zuko fell silent, Katara was unable to gage the look on the healer's face.

"I think I've seen this before."

"Really, you have?" Katara asked hopefully. She loosened her collar and removed her arms from her shirt so Yugoda could see the red markings the poison had given her. Zuko averted his eyes, a faint redness on his cheeks. She decided to wrap the rest of her shirt above her bust, only allowing small traces of her sarashi to show. She knew that Zuko had seen her wearing the sarashi several times while she bended, and he would have seen far more than the white cloth would reveal when he had treated her, but chose to save them both the embarrassment unless absolutely necessary.

Zuko appeared relieved and refocused his attention on Yugoda.

"A long time ago, the Fire Nation attacked the Northern Water Tribe," Yugoda began. "We managed to repel them, but not before they poisoned our ruling family." Her wrinkles creased. "I was very young at the time, but I remember how terrible the sickness was. Only one survived. Truly, Katara, I can't believe you're still alive after all this time. You hardly look ill at all. But you do have, oh, Katara! You're burned!" she exclaimed as she eyed her arms before sending Zuko a fierce look.

"It wasn't him," Katara said instantly, but was annoyed when she swore Zuko tried to look guilty.

Yugoda continued glare at him.

"So – so, how do you heal it?" Katara asked in attempt to calm the situation.

Finally, Yugoda turned to face her. "It's quick."

"That's good," Katara said in relief. She had been worried that their mission would be delayed several days for her treatment.

"But the success rate is only one in ten."

Katara's face fell, her relief gone, and Zuko bristled. "And what if I'm not feeling particularly lucky?" she asked hesitantly.

Yugoda looked sombre. "You die."

Her fingers curled around the furs beneath her until her knuckles turned pale. She felt as though her heart had fallen through her chest and something sharp was lodged in her throat, making it increasingly to breathe.

"This is pathetic! I thought the Water Tribe had superior healing! It can't be the only option!" Zuko turned on his heel and paced the floor. His fists repeatedly clenched and unclenched, sparks escaping every so often, and Katara felt the temperature rise.

"Our healing is the best," said Yugoda, "but_ your_ Fire Nation poisons replicate like a virus. They're almost impossible to stop. Also, Katara being infected by a Fire Nation poison is your responsibility. You should have been more attentive."

Zuko came to an abrupt halt and sent Yugoda a withering glare. Smoke puffed from his nose, and the temperature rose another few degrees.

Katara knew Yugoda's words also referred to how the Fire Nation army mimicked the poison in how they had consumed the entire world during the war. She also knew that the meaning was not lost on Zuko either. A shudder was barely repressed as something cold and wet fell on her bare shoulder. She touched it and realized it was water. Her gaze shifted upwards and a large drop fell into her eyes. Oh La, he was melting the place.

"Zuko, calm down."

He wheeled on her.

"You're melting everything," Katara extrapolated as she bent the water off her shoulder.

His eyes went to the ice wall, and he too noticed the melting. He looked towards the floor and managed to reel in his anger, though resumed pacing.

"Yugoda, it was my own fault I was poisoned. I was careless. Zuko had nothing to do with it," she said firmly. "So, can you explain how this healing works?"

Zuko jumped back to her beside, a furious look on his face. "You're not honestly thinking of going through with this?"

She grimaced as another chilly drop of water fell, this time on her hair. "Calm down," she said a little louder than before.

"No!" he yelled. "Are you insane? The success is one in ten, that means nine out of ten _die_, Katara."

She turned her head to the side. Of course she knew that, she wasn't deaf. It was definitely far from the ideal situation, but she somehow knew she would be fine even though she was a little worried.

Katara frowned. If felt off. She was always the worrier, and she should have felt far more concerned. Inwardly, she had a feeling that her strange calmness had something to do with Yue. "Well, if you have any better ideas, I would love to hear them," she said bitterly.

"We'll search somewhere else. You're NOT doing this!"

"Zuko, you just told me that blindness only appears a day before the person dies. We've run out of time."

He released a frustrated snarl.

Yugoda injected, "Katara's right. She must be treated today or else I fear the worst."

Katara's gaze returned to her companion. "I promise, I'll be fine."

He glowered at her. "How can you say that? This isn't some battle; you have no control over it."

She felt a strong tug in her stomach that she normally only felt during the full moon. "I'm doing this. If it doesn't work then at least we tried."

He scoffed, disgusted. "_At least we tried, _are you kidding me? You really are suicidal," he accused. "I knew I should never have let you go after Xuon on your own. And I should never have let you come with me!"

Yugoda went to the ice shelves and began rummaging through the stocks. Katara ignored the fact that she and Zuko weren't alone. The healer already had enough information to compromise them if she wanted to. It didn't matter if she knew anything else. "You need me, Zuko. Yue said you do."

"You can't help if you're dead."

She winced slightly. "If you think I'm not scared, you're wrong."

He seemed to deflate and looked sufficiently chastised. "I'm –"

She didn't want to hear his apology and cut him off. "But I trust Yue. I know that she'll protect me, just like she protected you."

"If she doesn't, I'll finish what Zhao started," he muttered darkly.

Katara was halfway to scolding him for uttering such a threat, but another part of her was relieved when he finally ceased ranting and was supporting her. She offered him what she hoped was a smile, but it felt like a grimace, and Zuko remained on edge.

Yugoda stepped towards her and shooed Zuko a few feet away. "I have to inject this in your neck," she said playing with a few objects between her hands.

Katara fidgeted. Great. It just had to be gory.

"I won't tell you want it is, because you won't like it. It's highly toxic to humans, but it kills any poison in your bloodstream."

"But it normally kills everything else too, right?" Katara questioned, already knowing the answer.

Yugoda nodded. "Normally the toxins destroy the outer walls of the heart. It collapses the heart muscle, eventually causing a heart attack."

Katara felt a bit better. At least the death wasn't particularly gory. Not that she was going to die, of course.

"I'm not sure if it's painful."

"It doesn't matter to me really," she responded lightly.

Yugoda touched her hair affectionately. "Lay down, child."

Katara gave a final glance to Zuko, who was brooding, before she obliged with Yugoda's request.

Yugoda turned her head towards Zuko. "You may want to leave the room."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Katara smirked and fiddled anxiously with the fur below her.

Yugoda gave her a questioning look.

"It's all right with me, Zuko can stay."

The healer nodded.

Katara felt a familiar unpleasant feeling in her stomach as Yugoda began drawing up sharp tools. Most of them were made of animal bones.

"You will most likely loose consciousness within a minute. If the healing works, you're heart will still be beating after twenty minutes."

"This stuff must be really toxic," she mused. She could feel Zuko's glare.

"It is," Yugoda said.

"How long until I wake up?"

"That, I'm unsure of. When the poison was cured in the North Pole, I believe it took him two days."

She nodded, and she could feel something sharp resting on her throat. A thin, hallow bone, she noted.

"You may want to close your eyes."

Katara took her advice, and suddenly terror filled her, and she felt sick. She pleaded to her old friend turned spirit, to help her.

A searing pain cut against her throat. There was blood coming from her neck, and it was soothing and warm against her skin. She tried to breath, but she was drowning and choking against the sticky warmth.

The pain faded slowly, and a figure appeared floating ahead of her, glowing with light.

* * *

Firstly, sorry for the delay, I had exams the past two weeks. Also, I've planning out the next arc, and I'm having a bit of trouble with it. I'll probably take two more weeks before the next chapter is up. Again, I'm sorry, but the plot is a little complicated, and I don't want to screw it up.

**Secondly, I have to give a return shout out to my awesome reader and reviewer bunniesnfish who has just completed one of my absolute favourite Zutara epics, the first fic is **_**Fire and Ice**_** and the second is **_**Sun and Moon**_**. **

**Awesome, Awesome, Awesome. I know we both have a lot of the same readers, but if you haven't checked out those fics yet, you have to. **

Thirdly, I love you readers. I have NEVER had so many hits, favourites, alerts and reviews. This is amazing.

Fourthly, although this has yet to be beta-ed, thank you njty9010, AvocadoLove and MizJoely.

Fifthly, if I haven't responded to your review yet, you'll be getting a message later this evening.

**Sneak Peak to Chapter 19: **

"_Don't the spirits normally communicate with the Avatar? Why don't you just go through Aang?" _

_Yue didn't reply, and she looked mournful. _

_Katara felt dread rise up inside of her. "Yue…where is Aang?" _

Oh yeah, what happened to Aang?

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


End file.
